Destiny's Child
by andrewjameswilliams
Summary: Star TrekStargate Crossover. A Federation starship has an encounter with a spatial anomaly and is flung into the stargate universe. Trouble insues. Chapter Twenty up (sorry for the delay).
1. Chapter One

Destiny's Child 

Authors Note: This story is set one year after _Voyager's_ return from the Delta Quadrant.  All Federation starships are now equipped with the new weapons and defensive systems but with two differences.  The ablative armour activation plates are no longer visible on the hull and the armour itself has been modified to allow shields to function at the same time.

Events in the Stargate universe take place from just at the end of the fifth season episode Between Two Fires.

Chapter One 

Captains log Stardate 57381.2.

We have been dispatched to a remote part of the Alpha Quadrant to investigate reports of starships disappearing and reappearing in an area where long range scans have shown unusual subspace variations.  This is the first time that the _Resolution_ will enter an area of non-normal space.  I look forward to seeing how ships systems perform.

Captain Darien Parker sat behind his ready room desk and finished his log entry as he did at the beginning and end of every duty shift.  The chair he was sitting in squeaked slightly as he adjusted his position trying to get a bit more comfortable.  Like everything else onboard the chair was brand new and he hadn't really had enough time to break it in.  At thirty-one he was young to be a starship captain – particularly a captain of a top-of-the-line Sovereign-class starship like the _Resolution_ – but he had earned his command through service in the fiery crucible of the Dominion war in which he'd been first officer on the _Challenger_.  

Captain Sorrel – who was a Vulcan – had recommended him for promotion after the war and that recommendation had been acted upon a year ago when he'd been promoted to captain on the very same day that the starship _Voyager_ returned triumphantly to the Alpha Quadrant and offered the _Resolution_ which had been nearing completion at the time.  He'd had to wait a few months longer than he'd anticipated for his command to be ready – the power, propulsion, sensor and especially the weapons and defence systems had been completely redesigned to include all of the enhancements and new technologies that _Voyager_ had brought back with her – but he hadn't minded at all.

Finally three months ago the _Resolution_ had finally been ready to slip her moorings and leave space dock for the first time.  He and his crew had spent that time running every conceivable test they could on the _Resolution_ to get accustomed to her individual quirks for no matter what the ship designers and builders said no two starships were ever the same.  Now their trial period was over however and they'd been given their first real mission and everyone on board – save Lieutenant Commander T'Lar the Vulcan chief engineer – was looking forward to it.

"Bridge to captain," came a cool familiar voice over the comm system.  Darien tapped his combadge.

"Yes commander?"

"We're approaching the zone where the most reports have come in from."

"Very well.  Drop out of warp.  I'll be right out."  Darien stood up from behind the desk, stretching slightly to loosen up cramped muscles then he started walking towards the door, feeling the ship drop out of warp as he did so.

Stepping out onto the bridge he walked over to the command chair and sat down.

"Report," he ordered calmly.  The area they'd come to investigate was shown on the screen as a mixture of patches of normal space and swirling light.

"We are holding position just outside the area where the most sightings have occurred," Commander Urlet responded from the first officer's station.

"Fire up the astrometric sensors.  Let's see what's going on out here."

"Aye sir," the science officer responded eagerly from the science console.  With cool efficiency the young male Trill activated the astrometric sensors – another gift from the _Voyager_ – and ran a thorough scan of the area.  "First results are coming in now sir.  Curious."

"What is?" Darien asked rotating the command chair so he could look over at the Trill.

"Sensors show that the structure of subspace in the zone is riddled with quantum fissures of some kind.  It's almost as if something has been punching holes in the structure of subspace.  I'm reading huge amounts of tachyon and tetryon radiation and moderate gravimetric tides.  Our shields are easily strong enough to stand up to the radiation should we chose to enter the region."

"Let's not be to hasty," Darien responded.  "Launch one of our multispatial probes first."

"Aye sir," the tactical officer replied and a multispatial probe launched from one of the forward torpedo tubes.

For a few moments there was silence.

"Probe telemetry coming in," Lieutenant Rakan reported from the science station.  "Humm the gravitational fluctuations are slightly stronger than our initial scan revealed.  Still no threat to the ship.  Tetryon readings are higher but not sufficient to pose a threat.  We're also picking up low-level amounts of gamma radiation.  It's safe for us to go in their captain but not for too long."

"How long?"

"I estimate about five hours before the radiation starts to stress our shields.  Twelve hours if we deploy the ablative armour."

"Mr Beech raise shields."

"Aye, sir."  The deflector shields snapped into existence around the _Resolution_.  Automatically the ship went to yellow alert status.  Ablative armour generators powered up but didn't automatically deploy as they would in the case of a red alert.

"Ensign Mills take us into the zone.  One quarter impulse."

"Aye sir."

The _Resolution_ moved cautiously into the zone.  Immediately she shuddered slightly as she encountered the gravitational distortions but the computer automatically adjusted the inertial dampeners to compensate.  Her shields glowed softly as glowing bands of radiation caressed her shields and were effortlessly dissipated away.

"Status," Darien demanded as the deck shivered slightly under his feet.

"Shields are holding," Lieutenant Commander Christopher Beech reported from the tactical/security station.  _That's a relief,_ Darien thought as he looked at the view screen.  The space they were now moving through was spectacular with all its rainbow coloured ribbons of radiation and gas and the rippling effect of the gravitational distortions.

Abruptly the sensors bleeped.

"Sir sensors show that the gravimetric and subspace distortions directly ahead are getting stronger," Rakan reported.

"Source?"

"A new quantum fissure is forming directly ahead."

"Helm back us up a bit."

"Aye sir."  The impulse engines went into reverse and the ship started to retreat back from the forming fissure.  In front of the ship space seemed to bend and flex more strongly than the surrounding space.  Suddenly it literally tore open revealing a large glowing hole in the fabric of space-time.  A wave of subspace distortion shot out smashing against the _Resolution's_ shields – violently jolting the ship.

"Damage report," Urlet ordered.

"Shields holding.  Minor damage only."

"Sir," Ensign Mills called out.  "Something is wrong with the impulse engines were losing power.  The fissures gravimetric field is starting to pull us back towards it."  Darien tapped his combadge.

"Bridge to engineering what's going on with the impulse drive?"

"The subspace distortion wave has depolarised the drive coil assembly captain.  We are in the process of repairing it now.  The warp coils are having the same problem," Lieutenant Commander T'Lar responded with typical Vulcan calm.  Abruptly the _Resolution_ shuddered more violently.

"Report," Darien demanded clutching at the armrests of the command chair to avoid being pitched to the deck.

"The fissures gravimetric field is increasing exponentially," Rakan called.  "Shields are also starting to be bombarded by high energy verteron and neutrino particles.  Shields are starting to weaken."

"Red alert."  Klaxons wailed throughout the ship.  The main lights dimmed and red alert panels began to flash.  A thudding sound ran through the ship as the ablative armour automatically deployed.  Phaser banks charged up while in the torpedo bays a part of their large compliment of photon, quantum and transphasic torpedoes were automatically moved into the tube firing racks ready to be armed and fired at a seconds notice.  _Resolution_ shuddered even more violently as another gravimetric wave whacked into her forward shields.  Her forward momentum increased along with the gravimetric field as the fissure attracted her towards it like a magnet attracts iron.

"Bridge to engineering T'Lar we need those impulse drives," Darien said into the comm.

"We are trying our best captain," T'Lar reported calmly.  "The impulse coils are not responding to automatic systems.  I have a team heading for the control junction now."

"Keep at it bridge out.  Ensign Mills how long until we impact the fissure?"

"At our current speed twenty seven seconds."  The ship rocked again.  "Make that five seconds."  Darien keyed a control for ship wide communication on his chair arm.

"All hands brace for collision."  A new klaxon wailed through the ship.

"Three seconds… two… one," Ensign Mills called but her last words were lost in a tremendous roar and a sharp told hard to port that knocked everyone flying.

The _Resolution's_ forward hull impacted the fissure.  Energy raced along the ship, stripping away the shields and damaging the ablative armour.  Space around the ship warped and distorted seeming to shift from three dimensional to two dimensional to one, then the _Resolution_ disappeared into what appeared as a slit in the universe.


	2. Chapter Two

Destiny's Child 

****

Chapter Two 

****

Captain Darien Parker groaned as he picked himself up off the deck.  His left arm was throbbing from where he'd hit the deck.  He guessed that it was probably broken.  Around him the bridge was in smouldering semi-darkness lit by the red haze of emergency power.  Thick acrid smoke from three burning consoles filled the air.  Sparks occasionally spat from shorting relays.  There was just enough light to see that most of the bridge crew had survived.

"Damage report," he ordered moving over to the operations console where Ensign Q'rra lay motionless on the deck.  Lieutenant Commander Beech picked himself up off the floor and staggered back to his station.

"Shields are down.  Ablative armour integrity down to twenty percent," he reported as Darien checked Ensign Q'rra – it took only one look at the odd angle of the Katarian's neck to know that she was dead.  "We are venting plasma from both nacelles.  Fires are being detected throughout the ship.  Automatic fire suppression off line.  Fire control crews are responding.  Environmental control systems are out.  Artificial gravity has failed on all decks below deck seventeen.  Engineering is responding.  Casualty reports are coming in from all over the ship.  Sickbay responding."  Darien tapped his combadge.

"Bridge to engineering.  T'Lar what's your status."

"This is Lieutenant Barrett sir.  Lieutenant Commander T'Lar is dead an EPS conduit next to her exploded.  We're in bad shape down here captain.  We've had to shut down the warp core to avoid a breech.  Impulse engines and thrusters are gone too.  I am trying to restore main power using the fusion reactors on deck twelve but it will take some time.  I'll have the fire control system back operational in a few moments.  The same for environmental control.  The plasma leeks in the warp nacelles are going to take awhile though.  It's still to hot up there to get anywhere near the breach's.  We've closed off those plasma conduits the venting will cease once there empty."

"Understood keep at it.  Bridge out."

"Captain," Commander Urlet said.  "You should get that seen to."  The female Andorian gestured to Darien's broken left arm.  She wasn't an expert on Human physiology not by a long shot but she knew enough to know that a Human arm, twisted in such a fashion midway down the forearm wasn't right.  It was also obvious that her captain was in some pain though it was dampened at the moment by the adrenaline that would be coursing through his system.  Darien looked reluctant to leave the bridge so she walked over to him and met his intelligent grey eyes with her own having to incline her head to do so, Darien was unusually tall for a Human and had a physique that could have been lifted from a Klingon warrior.  

"You cannot help you're crew captain if you are incapacitated or distracted by pain," she reasoned.  Darien sighed.  He knew Urlet was right.  The Andorian had more experience than him having been in Starfleet for nearly twenty years where as he'd only been in the fleet for thirteen years.  In the year that he had known her he had come to value her council.

"You're right.  You have the bridge commander.  Keep me appraised of our situation.  I will be in sickbay."

"Aye sir."  Reluctantly – but secretly relieved – Darien moved to the turbolift and got cradling his arm the whole time.

"Sickbay," he ordered as he got into the lift.  The doors closed and the turbolift started moving.

Lieutenant Rakan looked up just after his commanding officer had left the bridge.

"Commander sensors are picking up something strange," he reported frowning at the display.  In the three lifetimes he had lived he had not seen anything like this.  Urlet looked over at him.

"What is it?"

"Sensors are picking up something very strange.  You should see this."  Frowning Urlet walked up to the science station.  "The quantum signature of the space surrounding us is completely different to ours.  We're no longer in our own universe."  For a few seconds there was silence on the bridge save for the soft wail of emergency sirens and the soft crackling of the fires.

"What do you mean," Urlet asked at last.  Rakan turned to face the Andorian.

"Everything in the universe resonates on a quantum level.  That quantum signature is a constant.  For example the quantum resonance signature of a star is the same as say a Human quantum signature.  The signature cannot be changed by any known process; the only material in the universe that doesn't resonate on a quantum level is antimatter.  Everything else even the most exotic dark matter resonates at precisely the same frequency."

"Like a universe finger print?" Beech said from tactical.

"Exactly."

"So what your saying is that the quantum signature of the surrounding space is different to ours," Urlet said.

"Very different.  And there is another thing.  Astrometric scans confirm that we are still at the coordinates we were at in the Alpha Quadrant when we collided with the quantum fissure.  But the space around us is completely normal.  The fissure that brought us here apparently closed behind us.  The stars are also different to what we know.  Only one star is where it's supposed to be according to our charts."

"And that is?"

"Sol.  The other stars are all over the place.  For example Proxima Centauri is a little bit closer to Earth than it should be.  Vulcan doesn't exist in its place is a black hole.  Andoria doesn't exist in its place is a dark matter nebula.  Bajor is at the coordinates that Cardassia is supposed to have.  Romulus and Qo'nos have swapped places.  And that's just to name a few."  Again silence reigned on the bridge of _Resolution_.  After a second a hissing sound replaced it as the automatic fire suppression systems came back on line and douched the three burning consoles in retardant.  Environmental control came back on line at the same time and began clearing the smoke from the bridge.

Urlet considered what to do now.  This was a turn of events that they had never expected when they left Starbase 314 to come here.  Then there was the question of how in the universe they were going to get back to their own universe if they could.  After a moment she came to the same decision that Captain Parker would have made if he'd been on the bridge to here this.

"Run astrometric scans to map the area surrounding us.  I'll inform the captain of your findings."

"Aye sir."

*****

Sickbay 

**A Few Moments Earlier**

Darien Parker walked into a sickbay that was filled almost to overflowing with wounded crewmembers.  Though he wasn't a doctor he could tell just by looking that the majority of the injuries were blunt force traumas caused by people being flung into bulkheads and decks when the ship had been in the grip of the quantum fissure.  But a few of the more serious injuries were burns caused mainly by plasma escaping from ruptured EPS conduits but some from electrical fires that were still burning at some places throughout the ship.

"Captain," a familiar voice said sounding tired and concerned.  Darien turned to find himself confronted by his chief medical officer Dr Simon Tarses.  "Are you hurt?"

"I took a bad spill on the bridge," Darien explained.  "My arms broken."

"Yes I can see that," the Human/Romulan hybrid said softly.  "Come over here."  Darien followed the doctor over to the main bio bed.  A crewman in engineering uniform lay there being cared for by one of the medical staff.  The young mans face, torso and arms were covered with horrendous plasma burns from that EPS conduit that exploded in engineering killing the chief engineer outright.

Tarses picked up both a medical tricorder and a regenerator.  First thing he did was scan his captain with the tricorder.

"You have a nasty fracture of the radius," he said after a moment.  "Nothing I cannot deal with."  He closed the tricorder and put it down before running the regenerator up and down Darien's forearm several times.  After the first pass Darien felt the pain diminish, it had almost faded entirely by the seventh pass.  "They're all healed.  It will ache for a few days but it'll be fine provided you don't put to much stress on your arm.  That means no weight training or rock climbing for a week am I clear?"

"As crystal," Darien replied covering a sigh at not being allowed to do either of the two things that calmed him the most.

"Good."

"Now then doctor.  What are our casualties like?"

"Most of the injuries are blunt force trauma's.  Broken bones, punctured lungs that sort of thing.  The worst is Ensign Mallory he's broken both legs and sustained internal injuries to his abdominal area.  Everyone will make a full recovery in a few hours.  The burns are another matter.  We have a lot of burns mainly from engineering – three engineering crewmen in addition to Lieutenant Commander T'Lar have died I am afraid.  The others the burns vary in severity from five to thirty percent burns.  Everyone will make a complete recovery but its going to take awhile."

"Keep me informed doctor."  
  

"I will don't worry."

"Urlet to Parker," came the familiar voice of Commander Urlet over the comm.  Darien tapped his combadge.

"Yes commander?"

"Sir we have a very serious problem."

*****

Ready Room A Couple Of Hours Later 

Darien Parker sat quietly in the ready room trying to think of what on Earth to do now.  At the academy and in command school they'd not taught anything about coping with suddenly having your ship flung into another universe with no known way of getting back.  He supposed he was fortunate that so few of his crew just four had died in the transit and that the _Resolution_ herself was still intact and thanks to the repair efforts of his engineers fully operational again.  But he was still stuck in this universe.  Rakan had the whole science division working on finding a solution to their current predicament but the Trill had already confessed that they had little change of success.

"Bridge to captain," Commander Urlet's voice said over the comm.  _Now what?_ Darien thought as he tapped his combadge.

"Yes commander?"

"Captain we're picking up a distress call on one of the higher subspace bands coming from a nearby system.  Sir you're going to want to see this."

"Put the distress call on screen," Darien ordered standing up and walking round his desk towards the door.  "I'll be right there."

"Aye sir."  The doors to the bridge opened just as Urlet was signing off.

A stately middle-aged Human woman was displayed on the view screen.  She looked very scared, the air around her was filled with smoke, other Humans could be seen running back and forth, or manning consoles.  The whole image shook periodically as if wherever she was transmitting from was under attack.  Static kept rolling across the transmission in time with the shocks.

"To anyone who can here me," the woman said in a frightened, desperate tone.  "This is High Chancellor Travell of the Tollan.  Our planet is under attack by the Goa'uld.  Planetary defences failing.  Please assist.  I repeat this is…"

"Turn that off," Darien ordered.  The signal vanished.  "Helm how long would it take us to get to the Tollan planet?"

"At maximum warp five minutes."

"Take us there.  Commander Urlet inform Doctor Tarses to prepare for emergency medical aide to a planetary population."

"Aye, sir."  Darien moved to the command chair as the warp engines engaged.

"Red alert," he ordered calmly.  "All hands man battle stations."  Klaxon's wailed throughout the ship sending the crew hurrying to their stations.


	3. Chapter Three

Destiny's Child 

****

Chapter Three 

****

Tollan Control Room Tollana 

High Chancellor Travell held on grimly to the nearest console as the control room shook again and again.  Tanneths bombardment was moving back towards the capital now.  Their few remaining ion cannons were still firing constantly upon his mothership but their weapons were not getting through his new shields though scans had shown that Tanneths shields were starting to weaken under the sustained bombardment – unfortunately Tanneth had recognised his danger and was now concentrating all of his fire on the cannons and secondary defensive weapons leaving his gliders and Alkesh to bomb and strafe the cities.  

The Stargate had been hit already so their was no chance of escaping to Earth through it – if the Humans would let them come considering that Travell had made a deal with Tanneth to produce phase shift weapons for the Goa'uld one of whom had been targeted at Earth before a horrified, outraged Narim used one of the ion cannons to destroy the building where the weapons were being stored.  

Travell was actually relieved that the weapons had been destroyed even though it had precipitated this genocidal assault.  No civilisation would face the horror those weapons had been capable of inflicting – she'd been blind and desperate to save her people from Tanneth and his mysterious master that she hadn't really stopped to think about the implications of what she'd done when she'd made that deal with Tanneth.  It was only when Tanneth had ordered that one of the phase shift weapons be readied to send through the Stargate to Earth that the full horror of what she had done had dawned upon her.  There were six billion people on the Human planet and all of them would have been wiped out by that weapon and its fallout and their blood would have been on her hands.  And it wouldn't have been just them it would have been hundreds of other worlds where the Goa'uld no longer had control.

"High Chancellor our defences are almost gone.  Our people are dying by the thousands.  We must evacuate the planet before Tanneth turns his main guns back on the cities."  Travell sighed.  She had hoped that through some miracle someone – like the Asgard – would come to help them so she could avoid having to abandon Tollana as they'd been forced by increasing geological instability to abandon Tollan.  It was why she'd sent that distress call.

"Give the evacuation order," Travell said softly.

"Yes your eminence."  Before the controller could do as ordered the Goa'uld bombardment suddenly stopped.

"High Chancellor a large ship has just entered orbit," another controller called.  "Tanneth is moving to intercept them."

*****

Orbit 

The U.S.S _Resolution dropped out of warp shields up, armour deployed and weapons systems at full readiness.  __Resolution glided into orbit on a direct interception course with the Goa'uld mothership, which was just starting to react to the surprise arrival._

On the bridge of the _Resolution everything was calm and orderly as the crew went about their duties during a red alert with competent efficiency.  Captain Darien Parker sitting in his chair kept both eyes peeled on the view screen as the ship glided into orbit.  The planet was beautiful – like most M-class planets.  But right now its beauty was marred by the thick smoke plumes he could see rising into the atmosphere from the fires burning in the planets cities._

The ship most responsible for the destruction was sitting in orbit.  It was a big ship too, Darien noticed, about twice the size of a Galaxy-class starship and had a very bizarre design.  The main body of the ship appeared to be a massive pyramid structure.  A large double-hulled ring surrounded the pyramid taking up the central third of the ship and held to the base and hull by massive struts that no doubt contained connecting corridors, power conduits and other things important to the function of a starship.

"Tactical analysis Mr Beech," he ordered calmly.

"The alien warship is heavily armed and protected by a class-six deflector shield.  Main weapons appear to be a primitive form of pulse phaser.  The ship is also armed with torpedo-style weapons analogous to early Romulan plasma torpedoes.  They pose little threat to this ship sir.  Our weapons and defences are vastly superior to theirs," Beech reported.  His console bleeped.  "Sir the alien ship is targeting us."

"Return the favour target them," Darien ordered.  "Mr Wu hail them."  The young Chinese lieutenant who'd succeeded Ensign Q'rra as operations officer complied.

"Channel open sir."

"Alien vessel this is Captain Darien Parker of the Federation starship _Resolution.  Break off your attack on the planet and leave this system in peace immediately or we will be forced to engage you."_

"Sir they're responding."  A handsome Human dressed in lavishly decorated robes appeared on the screen.

[This does not concern you Human,] the man said in a distorted voice that was Human yet wasn't.  His eyes glowed briefly as he spoke.  [If you know what is good for you, you will leave this system now while I am feeling merciful.]

"I've scanned your vessel," Darien responded.  "Your firepower is no match for mine.  Leave now or I will blow you out of the stars."  The man - Goa'uld - laughed.

[You cannot stop a god.  I have offered you the chance to live but you have refused me.  Now you shall feel my wrath.]  The alien commander vanished from the screen.

Instantly the attack came.  A stream of bright gold energy pulses shot out from the Goa'uld ship towards the _Resolution.  The forward shield glowed a soft blue as the bolts impacted hardly bothered by the assault.  The ship only shuddered slightly._

"Return fire," Darien ordered calmly.  A bright orange beam of phased energy shot out from the upper forward phaser strip.  The beam streaked across the starlit darkness to impact the enemy ships shields, punching them well into the red and making the ship shudder noticeably.

"Direct hit heavy damage to their forward shields.  Minor damage to their outer hull," Beech reported.  "They are firing again."  Several streams of pulse phaser fire shot out from the motherships gun ports.  Again the _Resolution's shields deflected the attack with no trouble._

"This guy cannot take a hint," Darien said as the deck vibrated under him for a moment.  A salvo of plasma torpedoes – of a kind not used in their universe in a hundred years – burst against the forward shields, shaking the ship but doing no damage. "Mr Beech disable their shields and weapons."

"Aye sir."  A single photon torpedo launched from one of the forward tubes.  It impacted the Goa'uld shields and detonated knocking them flat and causing a breach in the motherships hull.  Phaser beams shot out from the _Resolution's phaser banks, each beam struck a cannon on the Goa'uld ship with casual accuracy.  Had the beams been at full power the Goa'uld mothership would have been blown away instantly.  But fortunately for the Goa'uld the beams were reduced to barely ten percent of their normal power – just enough to demolish the motherships cannons and torpedo launchers._

"Their weapons have been destroyed," Beech reported as small explosions tore across the mothership.

"Hail them again Mr Wu," Darien ordered.  
  

"Aye sir."  The alien commander reappeared on the screen he spoke immediately.

[I will make you will suffer for this insolence Human,] he snarled waving a hand at the thick smoke filling his bridge.

"Oh really," Darien replied with a laugh.  "And how do you plan to do that?  You're ship is defenceless.  Your shields are gone and your weapons systems are destroyed.  I could destroy you in an instant.  But I do not want you dead.  If I had wanted that you would not be talking to me now.  I could have had you blown you out of space with my first shot.  Now I will ask you one more time.  Withdraw from this system."

[Or you'll what?] Darien merely smiled and looked over at his tactical officer.

"Mr Beech lock a spread of photon torpedoes onto the Goa'uld ship and prepare to fire on my command.  Target their main power core."

"Aye sir torpedoes locked on target."  On the screen they heard a voice call out in an alien language no doubt informing the Goa'uld of the lock on.  A look of pure hatred crossed the Goa'uld's face as he realised how dangerously close to dying he was.  He knew that if the _Resolution_ fired his ship and everyone on board would be reduced to a few stray atoms nothing more.

[This isn't over Human,] the Goa'uld snarled after a moment.  [You will die a thousand painful deaths for this insolence.  I will hunt you to ends of the galaxy.]

"I wouldn't if I were you," Darien replied.  "If I encounter you or your kind again I will not hesitate to blow you out of space.  Attack me again and you will die."

[We shall see about that.  You shall feel the wrath of the Goa'uld this I swear.]  The transmission ended as the Goa'uld stopped transmitting.

The image of the mothership reappeared on the main screen.  It was turning away from the planet and moving out into open space trailing glowing wreckage and burning plasma behind it.  Around half a dozen small craft came up from the planet dodging bright blue-white energy bolts shooting at them from the surface, about three didn't make it and disappeared in balls of superheated plasma.  The survivors hurriedly caught up with the bigger ship and nestled in close to it.  A moment later the badly damaged Goa'uld mothership went into hyperspeed taking its remaining gliders and Alkesh with it.

"Stand down from red alert," Darien ordered.  "Keep a sensor lock on that ship until it leaves our range.  I don't want them sneaking back on us.  And Mr Beech if they do return destroy them."

"Aye sir."

"Captain we are being hailed by the surface," Lieutenant Wu reported.  "It's High Chancellor Travell."

"On screen."  The image of the stately middle aged woman who was the leader of the Tollan people appeared on the view screen.  The air around her was still thick with smoke but it was obviously slowly thinning.  In the background they could here cheering.

"I don't who you are," Travell said.  "But on behalf of the Tollan people I thank you.  You have just saved allot of lives had he been permitted to continue his bombardment Tanneth would have slaughtered everyone."

"High Chancellor Travell my name is Captain Darien Parker of the Federation starship _Resolution you are very welcome."  Travell looked confused._

"I know of no Federation," she responded.  "And your name and your ships name is Human.  You are from Earth correct?"

"In a manner of speaking High Chancellor," Darien replied.  "We're from an alternate Earth in a different quantum reality to this one."  On the screen Travell was nodding it was apparent immediately that she had a very good knowledge of one of the quirkier aspects of quantum physics.

"That explains it then," she said.  "In this universe Earth is technologically primitive.  Its inhabitants don't have starships and can only get to other planets through the gate system."

"Gate system?"

"Yes the Stargate network.  You have no idea what I am talking about do you?"

"No I'm afraid not we will have to discuss it at a later date.  In the meantime my sensors show that you have sustained massive damage and heavy casualties.  I have emergency medical teams and medical supplies ready to beam down to assist you."

"Captain Parker any assistance you provide would be most welcome."

"Then the medical teams will begin beaming down immediately."

"Beaming?  Do you mean matter-energy transport?"  
  

"Yes."

"Fascinating.  We will be ready to receive your personnel and supplies.  But I fear they will not be enough.  Our Stargate and subspace transmitters have been destroyed.  Would you mind if one of my people came aboard your ship to call our allies for some additional help?"

"No of course not.  When he or she is ready to come aboard just hail us and give us the coordinates."

"Thank you captain.  We will contact you again shortly.  Travell out."  Travell's image disappeared from the screen.  Darien turned to Commander Urlet.

"Commander tell Doctor Tarses to begin transporting his emergency relief teams and medical supplies to the surface of Tollana.  And commander I want you to coordinate the relief effort."

"Aye sir."

*****

**A Short Time Later**

Narim stood in the central courtyard of what remained of the complex that had been home to the entire Currier.  The bulk of the structure had been destroyed when a Goa'uld plasma bomb dropped by an Alkesh had destroyed the Stargate.

From his position he could see the rest of the capital Tosal or at least what was left of it.  A large number of the buildings had been raised to the ground and many of those that still stood were burning.  Tosal and the second city Runala had borne the brunt of Tanneths assault for it was from the two main cities that the planetary defence net was controlled.  _Did I do the right thing, he thought looking over the burning city and the unknown numbers of dead and wounded.  He was the one who'd provoked this attack by destroying those phase shift weapons to save Earth and many other worlds from destruction.  But in securing their safety - as his late friend Councillor Omoc had wanted - he had brought horrendous suffering upon his own people._

"Narim," Travell's voice said from behind him.  Narim turned to see to High Chancellor standing behind him.  There were no security guards with her so it was highly unlikely that he was about to be taken into custody.

"Yes High Chancellor?"  Travell didn't answer straight away but instead came to stand beside him and looked out over the burning city.  She shuddered at the sight of so much destruction.

"By all accounts I should have you arrested for bringing this down upon us," she said looking over the skyline that had once been so beautiful but was now marred by dark columns of thick smoke and the orange glow of fire.  "But you did the right thing in destroying those weapons and in standing up to Tanneth.  You had the courage to do what I could not do.  So I will not discipline you for acting on your conscience."

"So what do you intend to do eminence?" Narim asked surprised that Travell was not going to punish him in anyway.  Travell turned and met his eyes.

"I have a task for you," she said.  "You know of the alien warship that saved us from Tanneth?"  
  

"Yes I saw it on the shelter monitors."

"The ship is named the _Resolution_.  Her commanding officer a Captain Darien Parker is sending down medical supplies and relief parties.  But his help as generous as it is will not be enough.  All of our subspace communication stations have been destroyed so he has agreed to allow one of us to go aboard his ship and use there's."

"For what purpose?"

"To call for additional assistance from our allies.  We are going to need all the help we can get to recover from this tragic sequence of events.  I want you to be the one to go aboard the _Resolution_.  Call all of our allies Narim, the Tok'ra, the Nox even the Humans.  They may not have spacefaring technology but they have the kind of resources we will need in vast quantities.  Maybe the Tok'ra could help them to bring those resources here.  Or they may very well call the Asgard for assistance."

"I understand.  How do I get aboard the _Resolution_?"

"Easy," Travell replied and manipulated a device on her wrist.  "I have just sent you're exact coordinates to the _Resolution_.  Do not move."  Narim frowned then the strangest sensation passed through him.

It was a strange tingly sensation that although very strange was not unpleasant.  The world blurred and for a heartbeat became nothing but a strange shimmering silver-white light surrounding him.  Then the world reformed and the sensation vanished and he looked around in shock.

He was no longer on the surface of Tollana looking out over the smouldering capital city.  Instead he was standing on a raised platform in a room that was obviously on a starship.  Facing him was a tall muscular Human in his early thirties.  He was wearing a jumpsuit that was mainly black but with a bar of grey over the upper chest and shoulders.  Beneath the jumpsuit he was wearing some kind of red top that came to halfway up his neck.  Four gold pins were attached to it on the side.  A red band ran around the wrists of the uniform.  The man wore a strange insignia on the left hand side of his chest.  Standing behind him at a raised console was a woman in a similar jumpsuit, with insignia but her top and wrist bands were gold and she had no pins on her collar instead she had a single metal strip.

"Welcome," the man said.  "My name is Captain Darien Parker this is my ship the _Resolution_."  He held out his hand in a gesture that Narim had only really seen Humans use.

"My name is Narim," Narim replied taking the man's hand and shaking it.  "The Currier asked me to come here to contact our allies."

"Yes I know," Darien replied.  "Come this way."  Narim stepped down off the pad and followed the muscular younger man out of the room and into a brightly illuminated corridor.

"Captain Parker I am curious how did you bring me onboard?"

"Transporter beam."

"Ah I see.  We've experimented into transporter technology for more than a century but have never been able to produce a working transporter."

"Developing transporters is tricky," Darien agreed.  "We've had this technology for three hundred years and we are still making improvements even now."  The stopped at a set of doors built into the bulkhead.  The doors opened at their approach revealing a lift of unusual design.  "Bridge," Darien ordered once they were inside.  There was a confirming beep from the computer and the turbolift started moving.  

Strangely Narim felt nothing.  If it weren't for the lights moving behind translucent panels in the walls he wouldn't even know they were moving.  _Good motion compensators,_ he thought.  After a moment the lift came to a stop.  The doors opened and they stepped out onto a bridge that took Narim's breath away in its combination of aesthetics, spaciousness and efficiency.  Consoles around the room and built into the bulkheads were covered with displays showing the status of every system on the ship as well as sensor readings and other things.

"Welcome to the bridge," Darien said.  "Lieutenant Wu will show you how to operate our subspace communications array."  He gestured at a young man sitting at one of the front consoles facing the far wall which was entirely view screen showing Tollana and its single moon Korada.  Narim walked over.  The lieutenant got up to allow him to sit in the seat.  Narim found it comfortable but not comfortable enough to completely relax in – which he assumed was the chairs purpose.

"You can access the main communications array through this panel," Wu told Narim gesturing at a set of controls on one side of the console.

Standing over near the command chair Darien watched for a few moments and smiled.  Before moving over to the science station to see if Rakan had made any progress in finding them away home, if there was away.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Destiny's Child

Chapter Four

Stargate Command

SG-1 and General Hammond sat around the conference table discussing SG-1's failed mission to acquire Tollan weapons technology when High Chancellor Travell had offered it to them in exchange for large quantities of trinium. In particular they were discussing the worrying development of Tanneth being still alive and in the service of a new, unknown Goa'uld who was obviously extremely powerful and possessed technology superior to normal Goa'uld technology – as evidenced by the ability of his motherships shields to withstand numerous blasts from Tollan ion cannons without being damaged.

"The shields this new Goa'uld has give him a dangerous advantage," Major Sam Carter said.

"The Goa'uld do not share technology with each other," Teal'c added. "The improved shields and whatever other advances this Goa'uld has made in technology make him a very grave threat indeed. Not just to Earth but to the balance of power in the galaxy."

"However there is one piece of good news," Daniel said. "Whoever this new Goa'uld is we know that he still fears the Asgard. Otherwise he would have sent the phase shift weapon through the Stargate himself not tried to get the Tollan to do it."

Before anyone could reply an alarm started sounding throughout the complex.

"General Hammond to the control room. General Hammond to the control room," a voice said over the tannoy.

Hammond leapt to his feet, wincing slightly at the stab of arthritis in his left leg and hurried to the stairwell connecting the briefing room to the control room. A highly curious SG-1 tagged along. 

As soon as the reached the control room one of the technicians on duty noticing their presence spoke up.

"Sir we're receiving an audio visual transmission from a deep space communications device," the technician said. "The transmission is coming from the Tollan homeworld but it's not on either a Tollan or Goa'uld frequency."

"Let's see it," Hammond ordered.

An image appeared on the screens and SG-1 were shocked and pleased to see that it was Narim. The Tollan had through some miracle survived and managed to destroy the Goa'uld ship.

"General Hammond," Narim said. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"And you too Narim. I take it you're people survived Tanneths assault," Hammond responded.

"Not without more than a little help," Narim replied. "An alien starship called the _Resolution_ arrived in orbit and disabled Tanneths mothership forcing him to retreat. Had he continued his bombardment we would have been slaughtered. As it is the damage is heavy. And that is why I am calling you with the assistance of the _Resolution's_ subspace transmitter our own has been destroyed."

"What do you mean by assistance?"

"The Currier – what's left of it – have ordered me to ask all of our allies for help. We need food, emergency shelters, medical assistance our hospitals have all been destroyed or severely damaged, rescue personnel to help comb the wreckage for survivors."

"We'd be glad to help Narim," Hammond said knowing full well that the president would authorise it. They would never turn away a cry for help like this. "We will send as much as we can through the Stargate at once."

"I'm afraid that will not be possible. Our Stargate has been destroyed. I have spoken to the Tok'ra they can spare a few cargo ships to transport supplies. If you send you're supplies and personnel to their base on Ravana they will transport them. We were also hoping that you could maybe contact the Asgard and ask them if they could be of assistance."

"We will certainly try Narim."

"That is all we can ask thank you General Hammond." Narim disappeared from the screens then.

For a few moments there was silence in the control room. Then finally General Hammond spoke up.

"I'll go speak to the president," he said. "Jack you and SG-1 get ready to go to K'Tau and see if you can persuade the Asgard to help deliver relief supplies to the Tollan."

"Yes sir." Jack O'Neill whirled and left the control room the rest of SG-1 hot on his heels.

Hammond meanwhile went back upstairs and to his office off the briefing room. Closing the door he moved over to his desk and sat down. Then he picked up the red phone on his desk and pressed a button.

"This is General Hammond," he said to the White House switchboard operator who immediately answered the direct line. "Let me speak to the president."

"Of course General one moment please."

*****

****

Hall Of Wisdom K'Tau 

A Short Time Later

The Asgard transporter beam dropped them off in the underground chamber that was SG-1's prime source of contact with the Asgard. Without hesitation Sam Carter moved over to a panel set into the wall on the other side of the room just as the hologram of Freyer – this planets protector – appeared in the room clad as ever in a Norse warrior disguise as the people of this planet were not yet ready to see the Asgard in their true form.

"I am Freyer," the hologram intoned. "You are…" The hologram disappeared as Sam opened the panel and changed the position of the control stone.

For a second nothing happened. Then the real image of Freyer appeared in the hologram circle. The small delicate Asgard inclined its head slightly and studied SG-1 for a moment.

"Colonel O'Neill," Freyer said. "It is a pleasure to speak to you again. For what reason are you contacting me?"

"To ask you for help. Not for us but for someone else," Jack responded.

"Go on."

Jack explained why they had come here and everything that had preceded it. Their summons to Tollana to attend the funeral of Councillor Omoc, Travell's offer of ion cannons in exchange for some of their trinium, the discovery that it was all a massive deception and that Travell had agreed to provide phase shift weapons to the Goa'uld Tanneth and his mysterious master. As he said that Freyer looked outraged – even more so when he learned that Tanneth had dared to order that one be sent through the Stargate to Earth in direct defiance of the protected planets treaty. Still Freyer listened as Jack continued. Explaining how Narim had helped them destroy the phase shift weapons, their escape from Tollana just as Tanneth started to bombard the planet from space sitting comfortably behind his shields that were impervious to Tollan weaponry. Finally he concluded by telling Freyer about the Tollan's plea for humanitarian aide after a mysterious alien ship called the _Resolution_ had saved their planet from Tanneth but not before their Stargate had been destroyed and the majority of their two main cities reduced to rubble.

When he had finished Freyer was silent for several moments.

"I will speak to the High Council," Freyer said after a moment. "I will contact you with their answer shortly." Freyer's hologram evaporated.

"Now what," Daniel Jackson asked.

"We wait," Jack replied. "Anyone bring a deck of cards?"

They didn't have to wait that long. Barely twenty minutes after Freyer had broken the transmission he reappeared in the hologram circle.

"The High Council has made its decision," Freyer stated. "They have agreed to assist you in delivering emergency relief to Tollana. We recently won a significant victory in our battle with the replicators and are currently able to spare some ships. A warship and two cargo transports have been dispatched to your homeworld and will arrive soon. You will be pleased to know that Commander Thor is leading the mission himself. One cargo ship will be carrying a new Stargate to replace the Tollan's own destroyed Stargate. In the meantime we will raise the matter of Tanneth's actions with the System Lords. The High Council is not pleased by his actions and we will make our displeasure clear to the System Lords so they may take the appropriate disciplinary action against Tanneth. Is that sufficient assistance O'Neill?"

"More than enough Freyer thank you. Once there's another Stargate on Tollana we can send supplies there directly."

"I hope the Tollan realise how much of a friend they have in your people," Freyer said. "If the Tollan had threatened us in they way that they threatened you with that phase shifting weapon we would not be so forgiving." O'Neill knew what that meant. The Asgard were friends to all, protectors to all, unless you threatened them or other species under their protection. Then they were a lethal foe. As the Goa'uld had learned in the past. The arrogant parasitic aliens had quickly learned to leave the Asgard - and Asgard protected planets - alone. Clashes did still occur but not often and if every case the Goa'uld came off the worst. Many a Jaffa army had been lost to the Asgard.

"I am sure they do Freyer," Daniel Jackson replied.

"Let us hope that you're species never losses its compassion. It is a great gift to have." With that last statement Freyer faded away.

As was normal Sam replaced the control stone in its normal slot. The transporter beam activated and whisked SG-1 back up into the K'Tau church above.

Elrad - the K'Tau high priest - was waiting patiently for them to reappear before the stone of wisdom. After a few moments of patient waiting light flashed and the four elves of Midgard appeared before the stone through the magic of the gods - though they claimed it was not magic at all. Elrad didn't believe them - to him and his people Freyer and the Asgard were gods and that's all there was to it.

"I hope that Freyer was able to assist you," he said politely.

"Yes he was," O'Neill responded. "We have concluded the business we came here to discuss with the Asgard now we must return to our own home."

"Of course I will walk you to the portal."

As was his normal custom whenever the elves came from the mysterious place beyond the heavens known as Midgard he escorted them through the streets - which were packed with his people all out to catch a glimpse of the mysterious beings that had rapidly become friends to them and who were on a first name basis with the gods who brought them so much. Though it was late at night the stars shinning down from a clear night sky the people still lined the main street - dressed in nightclothes. As they walked the streets Elrad noted the discomfort their four visitors were experiencing - they always hated it when his people did something like this when they showed up. Elrad was not sure why, surely by showing them respect they were showing respect to the gods, but he knew he would only embarrass them further by commenting on it.

A short while later they reached the stone ring that was so mysterious and so was the other stone thing - a strange pedestal with a crystal dome in the centre covered with rows of symbol. Elrad watched without understanding as the elves did that bizarre thing they always did that resulting in water appearing in the centre of the stone ring. For a second they paused the one called Sam Carter manipulating something on her wrist. Then the four elves walked up to the shimmering curtain and stepped through. A second later it vanished as if had never been.

Elrad shook his head as he walked back towards the village. The powers of the gods and their emissaries was not for him or any other K'Tau to know let alone understand. He was just content to know that there were beings out there that protected his people from those who would harm them.


	5. Chapter Five

****

Destiny's Child

Chapter Five

The fleet of five top-of-the-line Goa'uld Shalkra-class motherships hung silent in the depths of space, waiting for their latest mission assignment to come from their god Anubis.

A tel'tac came out of hyperspace at that moment and moved unerringly towards the lead mothership. Within seconds the tiny vessel was alongside the giant, hanging directly underneath its ring. After a moment a matter stream flashed into existence between the cargo ship and the mothership - a condensed pulse of light shot along the matter stream as someone transported aboard the mothership. The matter stream disappeared and the cargo ship moved away from the powerful battle group before jumping into hyperspace its mission completed.

Tanneth along with his lotar materialised in the main ring room of the mothership. The two Jaffa waiting for him dropped to one knee.

"Welcome my lord you honour us with your presence," the most senior of the two Jaffa said respectfully.

[Rise,] Tanneth ordered even as he recognised the Jaffa. He still bore the mark of Apophis even though Apophis was now irrevocably dead incinerated when Vorash's sun went supernova and decimated a large chunk of his fleet. The rest of the fleet had been brought under Anubis' control by Apophis' son Klorell - who wasn't that well respected by the System Lords having once been captured and deprived of his first host by the Tollan. Anubis - an outsider to the System Lords himself - had had no such problem with Klorell and given him a position of considerable power. Currently Klorell and the detachment of the fleet he was in charge of would be off making life miserable for the System Lord Baal.

"What are your orders my lord?" the Jaffa - Tanneth vaguely remembered his name to be Yalshak - asked.

[Is the fleet ready for departure?]

"Of course my lord. All systems are operational. All the damage we sustained in our last engagement against Lord Olokun has been repaired. We can depart whenever you desire it."

[Excellent. Escort me to my quarters then lay in a course for Tollana.]

"Yes my lord."

As the Jaffa escorted him and his lotar through the corridors of the mothership towards the quarters designated for him Tanneth thought about his mission. He was both gratified and irritated by it. Gratified that he was returning to Tollana to confront the _Resolution_ with a force that she couldn't possibly defeat, irritated by the fact that he was not allowed to destroy her. 

An analysis of the sensor scans he had done during their last meeting had revealed many interesting things about the _Resolution_. On board her were technologies that we completely new to them and her tactical systems both offensive and defensive were highly advanced. The _Resolution_ carried weaponry that was allot more powerful than theirs and then their was her shields and the armour beneath them. Analysis had indicated that the armour would be nearly indestructible. And the shields were obviously more advanced even than their newest shielding and analysis had indicated the probability that the shields might be regenerative. The analysis of that ship was so impressive that Anubis had ordered that the ship be captured intact and brought to him. When its power was added to his it would make him and his fleet invincible. Even the Asgard would fear them.

And so it was that Anubis himself had ordered Tanneth to capture that ship intact. Anubis had said that he could do what he liked with the captain and crew, he just wanted the ship. Tanneth had already decided that he would take great pleasure in painfully killing Captain Parker, before reviving him in a sarcoughogus to begin again, and again. Eventually when he grew tired to torturing the man he would either kill him or take him as a new host.

Smiling evilly Tanneth walked down the corridors of the mothership towards the quarters assigned to him. Yes this was going to be a good day.

Little did he know how wrong he was.

*****

****

U.S.S _Resolution_

A Few Hours Later

Lieutenant Rakan sat before the main console in the astrometrics lab frowning at the chronometric readings displayed before him. _This can't be right,_ he thought studying the readings. According to these readings the _Resolution_ had not just been displaced in universes by the quantum fissure but in time as well by three hundred and seventy-seven years. If it was the case it added a whole new set of problems to the quest to find away to recreate the quantum fissure that brought them here.

With quick commands to the console Rakan run another scan of the space-time continuum with the temporal sensors. The results came up and he groaned. They were exactly the same as the last time. With a sigh Rakan tapped his combadge. Captain Parker was not going to like this.

"Rakan to Parker." For a moment their was silence.

"Go ahead," Captain Parker's voice responded sounding a little out of breath. In the background Rakan could hear the chatter of Tameries - bird-like creatures native to the colony planet that Darien Parker hailed from. _He's running in the woods again,_ Rakan thought.

"Captain can you come to the astrometrics lab there's something you should see."

"I'll be right there." Rakan tapped his combadge again closing the channel. Then he turned to the young Human ensign assisting him.

"Ensign go over our sensor readings of our passage through the quantum fissure. Look for a temporal distortion."

"Yes, sir." The young woman responded calling up the data on another station.

A few minutes later the doors to the lab slid open and Darien Parker came in still dressed in shorts, T-shirt and running shoes from his regular jog in the forests of his homeworld.

"What is it lieutenant," he asked walking up to the main console where Rakan was working. Rakan looked over as he approached.

"Take a look at this," Rakan instructed. Darien raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. _Ugh oh,_ he thought.

"Are these readings correct?"

"Yes sir. I ran the scan twice. In addition to being displaced across universes we've also been temporally displaced by three hundred and seventy-seven years Earth time." Darien sighed and rubbed his temples to ease the headache he could feel forming. Darn it. He hated temporal mechanics. He knew of no one who actually liked temporal mechanics. The future is the past. The past is the future. All that stuff gave him a headache. Like many a starship captain.

"Terrific. Just terrific. Not only have we been hurled into another quantum universe but now you tell me we've been hurled back in time as well," Darien moaned shaking his head. "What else can go wrong?" Rakan grinned slightly.

The sensors bleeped abruptly. Rakan immediately turned his attention from his commanding officer to the sensors.

"What is it?" Darien asked.

"Two groups of ships are approaching through somekind of subspace slipstream similar to Borg transwarp technology."

"Isn't that how the Goa'uld mothership left this system so quickly after we disabled her weapons?"

"Yes. This form of faster than light travel is a bit more efficient than standard warp drive. The speed a ship can travel seems to depend on its energy reserve. I've already passed the sensor readings from the motherships departure to engineering. Lieutenant Barrett is right now working on a means of modifying our warp engines to travel in this manner. The warp core produces allot more energy than the reactors the Goa'uld use. We could travel allot faster than them if we are successful in adapting our engines. Theoretically with the power generated by this ships warp core we could navigate from one end of the galaxy to the other in only a few hours."

"Interesting. Have Lieutenant Barrett send a copy of the data to my quarters. Maybe I could of assistance." Subspace field theory had always fascinated him ever since childhood. He'd been top of the subspace theory class at the academy. Starfleet's core of engineers had offered him a research position because of it. But he'd refused preferring an assignment in the fleet.

"Yes sir."

"Can you identify the approaching ships?"

"Yes. Six have energy signatures similar to the Goa'uld mothership but their much smaller and do not appear to have any armament. The other three are completely different. Their travelling a bit faster for one thing which indicates a much greater energy reserve. Two are quiet small and have limited armament. The third is much bigger and very heavily armed. Its definitely a warship."

"Could these ships belong to the allies that High Chancellor Travell and Narim mentioned."

"Possibly. The first three ships will be here in about ten minutes. The other six five minutes after that."

"Contact the surface. Advise High Chancellor Travell of the approaching ships. Since the Tollan don't have any operational long range sensors at the moment I don't want them startled unnecessarily."

"Aye sir." Darien glanced down at himself.

"In the meantime I'm going to my quarters to get back into my uniform."

High Chancellor Travell sat behind the desk in her temporary office off the main control room. Her main office was currently a pile of rubble like the rest of the Currier building. Once her people got back on their feet reconstruction would not take long with their technology - but the Currier building would be the last to be rebuilt they would concentrate on homes, schools, hydroponics facilities and hospitals first. Until then the government would operate out of the main planetary control centre.

The door chime sounded.

"Come in," Travell called. The door opened and Narim came in.

"Your eminence we just received a transmission from the _Resolution_. Their sensors have detected the relief ships approaching," Narim reported.

"How many?"

"Nine. Six are Goa'uld cargo ships i.e. it's the Tok'ra. Two are Asgard cargo ships, one is definitely an Asgard battlecruiser." Travell looked relieved that relief ships were coming, but a little nervous about the fact that an Asgard warship was with them. The Asgard were not likely to be very happy with the Tollan at the moment. They were probably only coming now because the Humans had asked them.

"It's good to know that there coming I didn't think that the Asgard would come. If Tanneth does return he's going to be in for a bit of a shock when he sees an Asgard cruiser in orbit."

"There probably only coming because the Humans have probably asked them to. Remember your eminence the Asgard do owe the Humans one for saving them from the Replicators."

"True. Have we heard from the Nox?"

"No your eminence. But according to the _Resolution's_ sensors theirs heavy ion storm activity in the vicinity of the Nox homeworld. It's very likely that our request for assistance never reached them."

"The _Resolution _could tell that from here?" The Nox planet was nearly three hundred light years from Tollana well out of range of standard long-range sensors.

"Apparently they have sensors that they refer to as astrometric sensors. Their range is extraordinary and the precision nothing short of amazing. They primarily use them to produce highly accurate starmaps. But they can be used for other things as well."

"I must remember to request a tour of that ship from Captain Parker," Travell said. "It sounds remarkable."

"Believe me your eminence it is." Travell smiled slightly at Narim's tone. She'd looked at the results of some of their short-range scans of the _Resolution_. The scan results were limited in the fact that they couldn't scan certain areas of the Federation ship - for example the engineering section - but what she had seen had already told her a little about the highly advanced level of Federation technology. From what she'd seen so far the Federation was more advanced even than her people - not by much but they were definitely more advanced in most areas and possessed some technologies that the Tollan didn't have transporters for example.

"We had better prepare for the arrival of the relief supplies," she said after a moment getting up from behind her desk. "Our people desperately need them."

"Yes your eminence."


	6. Chapter Six

****

Destiny's Child

Chapter Six

SG-1 stood nervously in Thor's chambers, on board his new flagship the _Valkastner _as it glided through hyperspace on final approach to Tollana. They had absolutely no idea what they were going to see when the huge new O'Neill-class battlecruiser and the two cargo ships under her protection dropped out of hyperspace. 

They knew Tollana would be in a mess, they'd seen planets that had been attacked by Goa'uld motherships before and had seen the devastation the Goa'uld could reek upon a planet. It was always distressing to see a place that had once been thriving reduced to rubble. Tollana would be a little different in that the Goa'uld had been forced by the alien ship whose name they knew to be the _Resolution_ - a strange Earth-like name - to withdraw or face destruction. They were curious to see this ship that had such a Human sounding name. Thor himself had confessed the same curiosity.

Well they would soon see that ship. The _Valkastner_ was dropping out of hyperspace along with both cargo ships. An Asgard transporter beam flashed behind SG-1 and Thor appeared in his chair.

"We have arrived," Thor said softly. A holographic screen appeared before them showing the planet with three small silhouettes of Asgard vessels approaching Tollana. The _Resolution_ was also visible hanging motionless over Tollana's northern continent.

"Strange design," Sam Carter commented looking at the alien ship. It was an usual design compared to the ships they normally saw. A sleek beautiful alien design that seemed to incorporate beauty, elegance and predatory fierceness. The most curious feature of the ship were the two large nacelles held away from the main body of the ship by long pylons. Judging from the blue-white glow they were giving off they were obviously engines of somekind. On the front of each nacelle was a strange device that glowed with reddish light. The rest of the ship was divided up into two distinct sections. The forward part appeared to be a large oval shaped saucer that sat on top of the rest of the hull which was a strange shape that was hard to describe. Vaguely cylindrical but not quiet a cylinder. A circular dish at the front of the lower hull glowed with gold light.

"Indeed it is Major Carter," Thor agreed. "Attractive but strange." A glyph symbol flashed on the screen. "They are scanning us," Thor informed his guests. A side screen activated showing a member of the bridge crew. The crewman spoke briefing in Asgard and was answered in kind by Thor.

"What's going on," Jack O'Neill demanded.

"We are being hailed Colonel O'Neill," Thor answered. "We are responding in kind."

At that moment the schematic view of the system vanished to be replaced by the larger than life image of a Human face back dropped by glowing displays and other Humans and aliens moving around behind the man facing them.

"Alien vessel I am Captain Darien Parker of the Federation Starship _Resolution_. Please state your intentions." SG-1 traded looks of surprise. Darien Parker was an Earth name. Could this guy be from the future or from some alternate reality?

"Captain Parker I am Thor supreme commander of the Asgard fleet. Commanding the Asgard vessel _Valkastner_," Thor responded. "I assure you that we have no hostile intentions. Your scan should have revealed that our shields are down and that our weapons systems are not powered." Parker glanced over at another Human around the same age as him. The other man nodded back.

"Yes so I see. May I assume then that you are here to deliver relief supplies to the Tollan?"

"That is correct. We are here on a mission of mercy at the request of our allies on Earth."

"That would be us," Colonel O'Neill added coming to stand beside Thor.

"And you are?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill commander of SG-1."

"I am afraid that I am not familiar with that unit. Then again the ranking systems of the old nation state militaries is not my thing. Especially when alternate dimensions are concerned."

"You are from another dimension?" Thor asked.

"From a time three hundred and seventy-seven years in the future and in a different quantum universe to be exact." Sam Carter's eyes went wide as she heard that and she swapped looks with her teammates and Thor. This was something that they had not expected.

"Then how did you come to be in this universe at this point in time?" Thor asked.

"That is very long story," Captain Parker admitted. "I will transfer you to my first officer shortly, she's co-ordinating the relief efforts on the planet below. On another note I would like to learn more about your people and culture. Seeking out and contacting new life forms is part of primary mandate. Perhaps you would like a tour of this vessel?"

"I would enjoy such a meeting if I had the time. Unfortunately captain events in my home galaxy require my return as soon as I have dropped off these relief supplies."

"Might I ask what these events are?"

"My people are currently at war with an artificial intelligence we call the Replicators. They are a highly intelligent, machine race."

"I see we have a similar race in our own universe. They are called the Borg. However in our case the Borg are part machine part organic."

"Cyborgs," Sam Carter queried.

"Yes. The Borg desire the assimilation of all races in the galaxy. They've tried to assimilate us many times and each time we have stopped them. A year ago one of our ships dealt the Collective a very serious blow. It will take them centuries to recover if they ever do. Until then they are no longer a threat."

"I wish the Replicators were so easy to deal with. They have become a plague upon our galaxy. Wiping out whole planets and consuming their resources to make more of themselves. So far we have not been able to really stop them."  
"You have my sympathies for your losses."

"Thank you."

"I will transfer you to my first officer Commander Urlet now. It was a pleasure talking to you."

"And to you captain." With that Captain Parker disappeared to be replaced by a humanoid alien unlike anything Thor or SG-1 had ever seen before. She was human for the most part but her skin was a pale blue, her short was short chopped and white as snow and from her head protruded two small blue antennae.

"Greetings," the alien said in a cool professional voice. "I am Commander Urlet. You have relief supplies for the Tollan?"

"Yes," Thor responded. "I am not familiar with your species commander."

"I am an Andorian," she replied. "You have not heard of us because in this universe Andoria Prime our homeworld does not exist."

"Ah I see. Yes this ship and one of the two cargo ships with me carry relief supplies for the Tollan. The second cargo ship carries a new Stargate. If you will give us the coordinates for the area were you are storing the materials prior to distribution we will transport our cargos there."

"I will transmit the coordinates now."

"Commander in addition we would like transporter coordinates to come over to your ship," Jack O'Neill said. "My superiors would like us to make formal contact with you."

"Coordinates will not be necessary we've locked onto your lifesigns and will beam you over as soon as the transfer of relief supplies have been completed. I am sending the transport coordinates now." A side screen appeared showing coordinates.

"Coordinates received," Thor said. "We will begin transport immediately."

"Thank you. We will insure that those supplies reach those who most need them."

"I am sure that you will."

"_Resolution _out." Commander Urlet disappeared from the screen. Thor turned to Colonel O'Neill and SG-1.

"The transportation of the relief supplies will be completed shortly," Thor told his closest Human friends and his only Jaffa friend. "I have enjoyed seeing you all again."

"The same here Thor," Jack responded. At that moment an alarm began sounding throughout the _Valkastner_. "What's that?"  


"A call to battle stations," Thor replied as the holoscreen reactivated showing an image of a bridge crewman who was speaking urgeantly. "Our long-range sensors have picked up a group of Goa'uld motherships approaching," Thor translated.

"How many?" Teal'c asked.

"Five Shalkra-class motherships." Teal'c did something that SG-1 had never seen him do before. He winced.

"What is it Teal'c?" Daniel Jackson asked.

"Shalkra-class motherships are among the most powerful the Goa'uld have," Teal'c said looking concerned. "Only the Rashka-class motherships like Apophis' destroyed flagship are stronger."

"Five Shalkra-class motherships are a serious threat even to us," Thor added. "I do not know how the Tollan will survive another assault."

"And if these ships belong to Tanneth's mysterious new master then they are going to be even more deadly than normal," Daniel said.

"Shit. How long till they get here?" Jack asked.

"Four minutes," Thor replied. Thor touched a communicator button on his chair and gave a set of orders in his native language. "I've ordered all weapons systems to be armed. Our transport ships have been ordered to retreat for now. I have ordered that we take up a defensive position over the planet."

"What's the _Resolution _doing?" Jack asked.

"They are powering weapons also and have raised a shi…."

"Thor?"

"Somekind of armour is deploying over the _Resolution's_ hull. It's just appearing from key points along the length of the ship."

"What about the Tok'ra vessels?" Sam asked.

"They are dropping from hyperspace," Thor replied looking at the tactical hologram that had appeared. "And are cloaking themselves. Goa'uld ETA now three minutes twenty seconds."

SG-1 turned their attention to the hologram. Of all of them only Daniel could read Asgard but they didn't need to be able to understand the symbols being displayed to see what was going on. The hologram was showing a similation of five miniture red motherships travelling in hyperspace getting closer and closer to Tollana. They knew one thing.

This was not good.


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Destiny's Child

Chapter Seven

U.S.S _Resolution_

Red alert klaxons screamed throughout the ship sending personnel hurrying to their battle stations.

Up on the bridge Captain Darien Parker kept his eyes focused on the tactical display as the Goa'uld fleet appeared from subspace.

"The lead mothership is hailing us sir," Lieutenant Wu reported.

"On screen," Darien ordered. Somehow he wasn't surprised when Tanneth appeared on the view screen.

[I told you that I would be back Captain Parker,] he said. [You should have destroyed me when you had the chance. Now I offer you a choice. Surrender your ship to me or I will take it. And kill every last member of your crew while you watch. And I wouldn't count on the Asgard ship being able to help you.]

"Sir two of the Goa'uld motherships are breaking away and moving towards the Asgard ship. All five are launching fighter vessels. The other three motherships are targeting us," Lieutenant Commander Beech reported. Darien nodded in acknowledgement.

"Return the favour target them. And Mr Beech ready the transphasic torpedoes." Darien turned back to Tanneth. "If I were you Tanneth I would get my facts straight before you go around threatening people. I do not need the Asgard ship to protect me. I have weapons designed to destroy ships that are a lot bigger and nastier than your ships. If you want to live you will leave now. Or we will destroy your ships." Tanneth laughed.

[Your weaponry is impressive,] the Goa'uld admitted. [But you are no match for five Shalkra-class motherships. Since you are unwilling to surrender then you shall feel our wrath.]

"Fire one shot Tanneth and I guarantee you that it will be your last," Darien warned. Tanneth laughed.

[You are a fool captain. Now you shall feel my wrath. Jaffa kree.] Tanneth broke the connection.

Immediately the three Goa'uld motherships facing the _Resolution_ opened fire with every pulse phaser cannon that they could bring to bear. Simultaneously the other two fired upon the _Valkastner_. The _Resolution's_ shields flashed brightly under the combined onslaught of the three motherships and the ship shuddered violently.

"Shields holding," Beech reported.

"Target the ship to starboard of Tanneth's ship," Darien ordered as the ship shook again as another massive volley of pulse phaser fire ripped into the shields to be harmlessly dissipated back out into space. "Fire transphasic torpedoes."

"Aye sir." 

With a hollow thump a transphasic torpedo shot out from one of the forward torpedo tubes and sailed unerringly towards the mothership to starboard of Tanneth's ship. The torpedo sliced through the Goa'uld shields as if they weren't there and then the mothership was gone - blown to fiery dust. For a second the other two motherships paused as if stunned by the power they'd just witnessed. Then they opened fire again with combined volley of pulse phasers and plasma torpedoes. _Resolution_ shuddered violently beneath the assault.

"Shields at ninety percent," Beech reported. A squadron of gliders came in strafing the ship but doing no damage.

"Mr Beech use the phasers to take out those fighters," Darien ordered. "Target transphasic torpedoes on the mothership to port. Fire."

The _Resolution's_ phaser arrays cut lose in a massive co-ordinated salvo. Each and every beam impacted and destroyed a glider. Within a second the glider squadron was gone. Simultaneously another transphasic torpedo shot out from the _Resolution_ to destroy the second supporting mothership leaving Tanneth facing the _Resolution_ alone. His other two motherships were still exchanging fire with the _Valkastner_ and taking a beating in return.

"Mr Wu send a message to Tanneth. Tell him to surrender or be destroyed," Darien ordered.

"Aye sir." Tanneth's answer came almost instantly in the form of more pulse phaser fire and another volley of plasma torpedoes.

"Captain enough is enough," Commander Urlet said. "It's obvious that Tanneth is not going to see reason."

"You're right," Darien admitted reluctantly. He had hoped that by destroying Tanneth's supporting motherships he could convince the Goa'uld to retreat and avoid a whole sale loss of life. "Mr Beech target Tanneth's ship and destroy it."

"Aye sir." A third transphasic torpedo launched from the _Resolution's_ forward torpedo banks. Tanneth's mothership exploded in a powerful blast of plasma flame and energy.

"How's the Asgard ship doing," Darien asked.

"Their shields are holding sir," Beech reported. "Both Goa'uld motherships are severely damaged but are continuing to fight." The deck suddenly shivered under them as several squadrons of gliders from the destroyed motherships came in firing in outrage at the death of their god. "Shall I return fire sir?" Beech asked.

"By all means Mr Beech." Phaser beams lashed out again blasting glider after glider apart. After the first volley the remaining gliders veered off to rethink their strategy. Unfortunately they turned in the wrong direction and ran straight into a wall of ion cannon fire from the Tollan's planetary defence net. Most were destroyed outright. The rest scattered clawing for the relative safety of distance.

"Helm move us towards the _Valkastner_. Mr Beech lock phasers on the closest mothership and fire."

"Aye sir."

The _Resolution_ turned and accelerated towards the two motherships that were engaged in a viscous firefight with the Asgard battlecruiser. As she closed on the two Goa'uld one mothership abruptly lost it shields. An Asgard disintegrator beam struck the unshielded ship, which glowed brightly then simply disintegrated into a cloud of dust.

"What the hell was that?" Darien demanded. The energy beams the Asgard ship was firing certainly weren't phasers, disruptors or any other energy weapon they were familiar with.

"Sir according to our scans the Asgard weapons appear to work by breaking down the atomic structure of matter into its component elements," Lieutenant Rakan reported. "Extremely powerful and very efficient. Basically they're a highly sophisticated form of molecular disintegrator." At that moment the forward phasers fired upon the remaining mothership punching its shields well into the red and partially penetrating causing serious damage to the vessel. Before the mothership could react to the assault its damaged shields went down to another blast from the Asgard. In less than a second it suffered the same fate as its partner did. Smaller disintegrator beams shot out from the Asgard ship slaughtering the remaining gliders. In less than a second it was all over.

"Stand down from red alert," Darien ordered. "Any damage Mr Wu?"

"Negative sir." The operations console chirped. "Sir the Asgard ship is hailing us."

"On screen." Thor appeared on the screen. A thin haze of smoke was visible in the air behind him but other than that he seemed all right. "Commander Thor are you alright?"

"Perfectly captain. Our damage is minor. Automatic systems are already repairing it. Your weapons are extremely powerful captain I don't believe I have seen the like of those torpedoes before. What are they?"

"Transphasic torpedoes Thor," Darien replied. "They're our heaviest calibre of torpedo. No material this side of carbon neutronium can withstand being struck by them. And I wouldn't like to bet on neutronium surviving a full salvo either. As I said to Tanneth their designed to destroy ships and space stations that are allot bigger and carry nastier weapons than any Goa'uld mothership. Compared to our phaser and plasma weapons Goa'uld pulse phasers and plasma torpedoes are primitive."

"Yes I did notice. It is a pity that we do not have time for an exchange of technologies. I imagine that we could learn much from each other. I have called our cargo ships back. They will be here in a minute. We will have to proceed with the relief supply transfer with as much speed as possible."

"We could give each other a copy of our respective databases," Darien suggested. Thor seemed to consider.

"Indeed we could," the Asgard agreed. "It will at least give us a good framework of trust for our future interactions."

"I will have my operations officer set up a datalink between us."

"I will have mine do the same," Thor agreed. "The transfer can take place while we are in the process of transferring the relief supplies agreed?"

"Agreed."

"I look forward to our future meetings captain," Thor said finally.

"As do I Thor." The Asgard nodded then his image disappeared. "Lieutenant Wu set up a datalink between us as the _Valkastner_. Transfer a complete copy of our database to the Asgard and prepare to receive a copy of theirs."

"Aye sir."

"Sir those Goa'uld cargo ships are decloaking now. The lead ship is hailing us they want to talk about delivery of supplies," Beech reported.

"Patch it through to my station Mr Beech," Commander Urlet ordered.

"Aye sir."

"Captain the two Asgard cargo ships are back," Wu reported. "Datalink with the _Valkastner's_ main computer has been established. Beginning data exchange."

"Are SG-1 ready for transport over?"

"Yes sir."

"Transfer the co-ordinates to transporter room two. I'll go down and meet them."

"Aye, sir. Sir we are being hailed by the surface. High Chancellor Travell is asking if it would be possible to come aboard for a tour and diplomatic discussion."

"Of course. We'll bring her aboard just after we bring SG-1 aboard."

"Aye sir I will advise her."

"Sir transfer of supplies from the Asgard ships to cargo bays one and two is beginning. Supplies being transferred from the Goa'uld cargo ships is being transferred into cargo bays three and four," Commander Urlet reported. "Sir one of the things the Asgard have transported over is a large metal ring. Metal element unknown. A smaller device has been transported over also."

"That must be the Stargate they were on about. Lieutenant Rakan get as many detailed scans of it as you can prior to its transport down to the surface of Tollana."

"Aye sir."

"You have the bridge commander. I'll be in transporter room two."

"Aye sir."

*****

****

Transporter Room Two

Chief petty officer Reiger looked up as the doors to the transporter room opened. Then stiffened slightly as Captain Parker came through.

"I have the transport co-ordinates for both SG-1 and High Chancellor Travell's party sir," she reported.

"Good bring SG-1 aboard first. The Asgard ships are empty of supplies now and are anxious to leave."

"Aye sir energising."

Four of the transporter pads lit up and SG-1 appeared in a shimmering of silver-white light. Darien studied them as they appeared. They were an interesting bunch. He recognised Colonel O'Neill immediately but the rest he didn't know their names. One was slightly shorter than O'Neill wearing spectacles and had a distinct academic air around him - despite his dress it was obvious that he wasn't a soldier. The female of the group was quiet attractive with blond hair and an air of great intelligence about her - she was around the same height as Colonel O'Neill. The forth member of the group was a very tall dark skinned man who was just as big as he was. He was bald had a serious expression on his face and a strange gold snake symbol on his forehead.

"Colonel O'Neill," Darien said stepping forward and holding out his hand hoping that Humans in this universe did handshakes. "Welcome aboard the Federation starship _Resolution_. I'm Captain Parker."

"Jack O'Neill," Jack replied shaking the younger mans hand all the while sizing him up. He was young yes but there was hardness in him that you would only find in a combat veteran. Yet in his grey eyes there was tenderness and a kindness that you wouldn't normally see in a combat veteran. It was an intriguing contradiction. He was also a big man to. The same size as Teal'c and probably just as strong judging by the feel of the muscles in the mans forearm. They were far harder than he would expect even on a guy who weight trained as often as this guy obviously did. "This is the rest of my team. Doctor Daniel Jackson. Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c." Darien shook each of their hands in turn.

"Can you step down from the transporter pad now please. We have another few guests to beam aboard." SG-1 did as they were told all the while wondering who these other guests were. "Ms Reiger energsie."

"Aye sir." All six transporter pads activated and six gleamind streams of matter started to take shape. "Sir four of the High Chancellor's entourage are carrying weapons. I'm disabling them now. Resuming transport."

The transport resumed and High Chancellor Travell, Narim and four Tollan security guards appeared on the pads. Both Travell and Narim blinked startled when they saw SG-1.

"High Chancellor Travell," Darien said stepped forward and giving the slight formal bow that the Tollan tended to use instead of handshakes. "Welcome aboard the Federation starship _Resolution_."

"It is good to meet you in person at last captain. Thank you for agreeing to my request to come aboard."

"It is no trouble," Darien assured her. "I was expecting your request ages ago. But you should have told me your guards were going to bring weapons. I would have told you to leave the weapons behind. As it is you're weapons have now been disabled." He turned to SG-1. "The same is true of your weapons Colonel O'Neill." Both Travell and Colonel O'Neill nodded in understanding. Travell turned to Colonel O'Neill.

"Colonel O'Neill," she said. "I am glad to see you again. I hope you can forgive my behaviour at our last meeting."

"We can forgive you your eminence," Daniel Jackson said. "You've already paid the price for dealing with the devil. Us being angry at you serves no purpose except to cause more misery and pain to the Tollan people. Had we wished your people harm we would have not brought you the relief supplies or asked the Asgard and Tok'ra for assistance." Travell bowed her head slightly.

"The Currier thanks you for your understanding. We are going to need your help in the months to come. Especially for food with winter coming. Our hydroponic facilities are gone. It will take months to restart them. And without the weather control grid its going to get very cold on Tollana."

"We can help their High Chancellor," Darien said. "We have an industrial replicator on board."

"Replicators," Jack said. "You don't mean the little mechanical bugs that run around devouring ships and making Asgard lives a misery."

"No. When I say replicator or replicators I mean machines that can manufacture just about anything from clothing to food and weapons. As I was saying High Chancellor we can manufacture replacement hydroponics parts for you. Just give us the specs you want and we'll manufacture them. We can have your hydroponic plants back up and running in a week or two. I can't help with the weather control grid we don't have the proper materials on hand for that. Replicators do have some limitations."

"That would be very generous of you. It would help allot."

"It is no problem High Chancellor. Helping people in need is part of Starfleets charter. That's why we helped you when Tanneth was attacking your planet the first time."

"Speaking of Tanneth I owe you a debt of honour," Teal'c said. "For killing Tanneth. If there is anything I can ever do for you do not hesitate to ask."

"I'll remember that Teal'c," Darien said. "Now let's begin our tour shall we?"


	8. Chapter Eight

****

Destiny's Child

Chapter Eight

Captain Darien Parker led his guests into the engine room of the _Resolution_. His guests had been utterly amazed by everything he had shown them so far. Clearly they hadn't seen a ship quiet like his before.

"Welcome to main engineering," he said as they entered the engine room. SG-1 and the Tollan delegation looked around the room impressed by its spaciousness and the fact that everything seemed to have a proper place. What immediately grabbed their attention however was the massive glowing cylinder in the centre of the room. Clearly a power generator of somekind. Two large cylinders branched off from it disappearing into slots in the bulkheads and pulsing with energy.

"What is it," asked Sam Carter.

"This is the warp core," Darien told her. "It's our main source of power not our only source but it is our main energy source."

"What kind of generator is it," Travell asked. "Naquada enhanced fusion?"

"No. It's a matter-antimatter reactor," a female voice said coming over. They turned slightly to look at her and Daniel Jackson's jaw dropped open in amazement. The woman was the spitting image of his late wife Sha're.

"Sha're," he breathed in amazement even though intellectually he knew that the woman before him wasn't the woman whom he had loved with all his heart who had been taken from him by Apophis.

"Who is Sha're?" the woman asked inclining her head slightly to look at Daniel. Daniel felt a stab of pain at the questioning look she was giving him. Sha're had looked at him in exactly the same way whenever she wondered what he was doing. Seeing the look in his friend's eyes Jack O'Neill put a comforting hand on his friend's arm. Teal'c and Sam looked on but left the support to O'Neill for although they were Daniel's friends it was O'Neill who had the closest bond to Daniel. It had been O'Neill who'd comforted him when he'd cried after Sha're – under the control of the Goa'uld Amounett – had been killed by Teal'c to save Daniel's life. The three of them knew what would probably happen later back at the SGC. Daniel would probably go to his room on base, where he would almost certainly break down and cry.

"This is my chief engineer Lieutenant Jennifer Barrett," Darien said in introduction.

"I am pleased to meet you," Barrett said still a little uncomfortable at being called the chief engineer. The title still felt uncomfortable to her especially so soon after Lieutenant Commander T'Lar's death. She glanced at the man who was still watching her but not seeing – she could tell that he was seeing someone else, someone who'd looked like her, who'd he obviously cared a great deal about judging by the look of remembered pain in his eyes. She had to admit he was quiet handsome though he was wearing these funny glass lenses over his eyes – glasses she thought they were called. Her grandfather had worn them during his old age to read since he was allergic to the drugs that would have restored his vision to normal.

"Lieutenant you said that this was a matter-antimatter reactor," Travell questioned drawing everyone back into the hear and now. She could see the nuances going on between SG-1 even though she didn't really know where they came from. "How do you manage to control the reaction. We've tried to perfect this technology many times but each time the reaction has spiralled out of control and resulted in an explosion."

"We use a crystalline element called dilithium to modulate the reaction. Most planets have small amounts of it in the crust and mantle. Larger deposits are not as common place but that's not important now. When dilithium is processed and purified it has the unique property of being able to control and harness the power of matter-antimatter mutual annihilation by converting the energy release into high energy plasma which we use as an energy source."

"Fascinating," Travell commented. "What about the radiation released during the reaction."

"The gamma and theta radiation released by the reaction is simply absorbed by devices we call radiometric converters. They transform the harmful radiation straight into electrical current which like the warp plasma is them fed into the ships EPS system."

"EPS system," Narim questioned.

"Electroplasma system. Basically energy is transferred around the ship in the form of a super-energised plasma its much more efficient than using cables to transfer power. And before you ask how the plasma is contained each conduit is made of a magnetic matrix material that creates a magnetic field bottle inside the conduit."

"Like a tokamak," Sam Carter said.

"Exactly. Like a tokamak in a fusion reactor."

"I am not familiar with the term tokamak Major Carter," Teal'c said before Narim or Travell could ask the same question.

"It's Russian," Daniel Jackson responded. "Literal translation is magnetic bottle."

"Captain Parker you said that this was your main source of power you have others," Travell asked.

"Yes. Some of our smaller ship classes mainly Defiant, Akira, Sabre and Intrepid rely almost entirely on their warp cores for main power. But with a ship the size of a Sovereign-class like the _Resolution_ it is not practical to rely entirely on the warp core. To supplement the energy generated by the warp core there are four enhanced fusion reactors on deck twelve. Each reactor produces approximately sixty terawatts of power. There are also microfusion generators on each deck designed to serve as a source of emergency power in addition to the reserve banks."

"You have an immense energy reserve available to you then."

"Yes."

"What's it all used for," Sam Carter asked. "Your weapons?"

"No," Lieutenant Barrett responded emphatically.

"Though we are heavily armed the _Resolution_ is not designed primarily as a warship," Darien told his guests. "The Federation is an organisation dedicated to peace not war. Our primary mission – as is the primary mission of every Starfleet ship – is to seek our new worlds and to explore space. We desire above all else contact with new civilisations to expand upon our knowledge of the galaxy and the diversity of life that exists within it. We view war as a tragic waste of the most precious thing in the universe – intelligent life and that it is something to be avoided wherever possible. Sadly we learned long ago that many races are not so enlightened and seek dominion over others."

"Sadly that is often the case," Travell agreed. "What is this Federation you speak of?"

"The United Federation of Planets. It is the most extraordinary galactic union ever formed. A hundred and fifty-one races joined together for mutual cultural, social, scientific and defensive benefits. The Federation was founded three hundred years ago during the legendary journeys of Captain Archer and the first _Enterprise_. It was begun by Humans and Vulcans but that does not mean either of us hold any special influence over the Federation council. Our voices like that of all the other races are equal. No one group has any special influence over another. For example a few years ago a relatively unadvanced civilisation joined the Federation – the only conditions we set on Federation entry are you must be capable of individual interstellar flight and must accept that all sentient races are equal – they are given equal voice with even the oldest member races. A uniform system of laws is enforced across Federation space to ensure fairness and justice and no member race may keep an individual military force to threaten others – they may have a home defence force but nothing more. The only real military force in the Federation is Starfleet and our duties extend far beyond simply keeping the peace."

For a few moments SG-1 and the Tollan were silent. The Federation sounded like a paradise – a dream of harmony, tolerance and unity that was worth aspiring to. A society that embraced difference that welcomed others regardless of what they looked like or what they believed.

"You are right the Federation does sound extraordinary," Travell said after a few moments. "Like a paradise."

"The Federation is a paradise. But not a perfect one. Nothing is ever perfect."

"How very true," Jack agreed.

"Shall we move on from here," Darien asked. SG-1 and the Tollan delegation looked at each other then nodded. "Then come with m…"

"Astrometrics to Captain Parker," Lieutenant Rakan's voice said over the intercom interrupting him. Darien sighed. _Now what._ He tapped his combadge.

"Yes lieutenant."

"Sorry to disturb you captain but I was running a tachyon sweep of the surrounding space and I've found something. A small vessel is shadowing us using a cloaking device similar to those the Klingons employed on the old D7-class battlecruisers."

"Can you identify it?"

"It's definitely Goa'uld around the same size as a cargo ship. But it's armed."

"Sounds like an Alkesh," Jack said. Darien threw him a curious glance.

"Alkesh are midrange bombers," Teal'c explained. "They are frequently used as scout ships and watch ships by the Goa'uld. It appears Tanneth's master has decided to try and keep an eye on you. Possibly to determine your weaknesses. You've been directly responsible for the destruction of three motherships and partially responsible for the destruction of two more. He will not rest until he destroys you in turn."

"Lieutenant do they know that we have detected them?" Darien asked.

"Negative sir. They're not moving to escape or anything."

"Feed the coordinates to tactical."

"Aye sir." Darien sighed off then called the bridge.

"Beech here sir," the voice of the tactical/security officer responded.

"Commander theirs a small cloaked vessel shadowing us. Are our tractor beams capable of carrying an energy dissipater pulse?"

"Yes sir."

"Lock a tractor beam onto that vessel and disable it. Beam to occupants directly to the brig. Bring the ship into the main shuttle bay for examination."

"Aye sir. Engaging now."

Outside the ship a tractor beam abruptly lashed out and grabbed the startled Alkesh before the crew could react. The cloaking device failed the instant the beam locked on. The Alkesh fired its engines attempting to pull away - but the tractor beam held firm and it didn't move a centimeter. A pulse of blue energy – based on the energy dissipater weapons used by the Breen – shot along the tractor beam and enveloped the Alkesh in a glowing blue corona that crackled around both the exterior and interior of the ship shutting down all power. The _Resolution's_ transporters locked onto the occupants and beamed them straight to the brig – stripping them of all weapons in the process. The Alkesh for its part was merely towed to the main shuttle bay.

Lieutenant Commander Beech reported to his captain.

"We have the ship sir. The occupants are safely secured in the brig."

"Excellent commander thank you." Beech signed off. Darien turned to Lieutenant Barrett who was still hanging around. "Lieutenant take a team to the main shuttle bay and examine that craft."

"Aye sir." Darien turned to his guests who'd been watching quietly.

"Well shall we go and meet our new guests?"


	9. Chapter Nine

****

Destiny's Child

Chapter Nine

Darien Parker led his guests to the _Resolutions_brig where their prisoners would be waiting. Darien wondered when the Goa'uld would get the message that if they left him alone, he would leave them alone. Hopefully they would before he was forced to destroy more of their vessels and kill thousands more Jaffa - SG-1, Narim and Travell had been explaining to him the ways of the Goa'uld System Lords and how they enslaved and abused other species in the arrogant, outrageous belief that they were gods - and how they forced primitive societies - almost entirely taken from Earth during the Goa'uld reign there - to worship them as such. Then there was the matter of the Jaffa - Humans who had been genetically altered to function as soldiers and living incubators for Goa'uld larvae. It was a bit like the Founders and the way they'd specifically created a race - the Jem'Hadar - to serve as warriors and implements of terror. The Jaffa were used in much the same way as the Jem'Hadar - to maintain Goa'uld power in the galaxy through intimidation and fear.

"Are all the Goa'uld evil," Darien asked as they walked down the corridors of the ship passing crewmen and women moving about their normal duties.

"Almost all," Sam Carter admitted. "There is a small group of Goa'uld – a few hundred or so – who believe completely differently to the rest of their kind and are dedicated to the destruction of the System Lords. They are called the Tok'ra. Six of the relief ships were manned by Tok'ra pilots."

"The Tok'ra do not believe in taking hosts by force," Teal'c added. "Any blending done with a host is almost always voluntary. There have been instances where Tok'ra symbiotes have taken a host without asking but only in extreme conditions. Though the Tok'ra can and does occasionally control the host body control is always relinquished to the host. Symbiotes care deeply for the well being of their hosts and will give their lives if it will save their host. As Jolinar did."

"Jolinar," Darien questioned.

"Jolinar was a Tok'ra symbiote who blended with me," Sam admitted as she remembered the grief and pain she'd felt after Jolinar had given her life to save her. "When we were attacked by a Goa'uld assassin sent by the System Lords Jolinar deliberately took the full force of the torture/assassination device upon herself to save me. Ordinarily when a symbiote dies inside a host it releases a toxin, which will kill the host within a few hours. Jolinar consciously prevented herself from doing so even as she died. She wanted me to continue living."

"For which everyone is grateful," Narim added. _Especially me,_ he thought to himself thinking of the affection he had for Samantha. If she'd been a Tollan, he was certain that he would have married her by now.

"I see. It must have been hard on you then major when Jolinar died to save you?"

"It was," Sam admitted. "She wasn't blended with me for very long but I do miss her still."

"Captain Parker may I make an observation," Travell said.

"Of course," Darien responded.

"You do not seem to be surprised by the idea of a symbiotic relationship between a humanoid and a non-humanoid lifeform." SG-1 nodded in agreement with Travell - they'd noticed it themselves.

"That's because I am not," Darien replied with a smile. "There is a member of one such race onboard Lieutenant Tras Rakan - my science officer. He's a Trill. Their two sentient species on their homeworld. One humanoid - human for the most part save for some differences in their immune system, organ placement and function, brain structure - that sort of thing. They also have a line of spots running from their temples all the way down their bodies. As with most humanoids they live around a hundred to a hundred and thirty years. The other species is fewer in number. They are a highly intelligent slug-like race that lives in geothermal underground pools of sulpherous mud and water. They can live up to a thousand years each. These slugs - they don't have an individual name - can live independently but are capable of joining with the humanoid Trill through a specialised oraface that Trill have in the abdominal area. Once joined the symbiote and host become biologically interdepent for the duration of the hosts natural life. When the host dies - the symbiote is removed and placed in a new host, the new host then gains the memories and knowledge of the pervious host or hosts, and the symbiotes own knowledge. For example Lieutenant Rakan is the forth host for the symbiote Rakan. The humanoid part Tras Jurlur is twenty-nine, the symbiote Rakan however is two hundred and seventy-nine. When combined Tras Rakan has the combined knowledge of three hundred and eight years."

"Why does the name change when a symbiote and host join," Sam asked listening in fascination to the description of the Trill.

"Tradition. When a symbiote joins with a host the hosts family name is replaced by the symbiotes name."

"Can all Trills be joined?" Daniel asked.

"Physically yes but psychologically no. There are a limited number of symbiotes available and any one time. They breed only slowly. Plus joining is an immense psychological shock for the individual. You see when a symbiote and host join their personalities and minds meld - become a completely new individual with thousands and thousands of memories and knowledge that spans centuries. Only psychologically strong individuals can survive a joining savely - a weak host could go insane. Therefore the Trill government has a strict regulatory body that assess and trains would be hosts and assigns symbiotes when available."

"Ah. Can other species be implanted with Trill symbiotes," Narim asked.

"Not safely," Darien replied. "The immune systems of the Trill are very different to the immune systems of other humanoids. The Trill have evolved with the ability to join with the symbiots. Thus they have a special oraface in the abdominal area which I mentioned earlier - their immune system is designed with joining in mind. Other humanoids do not have these adaptations. If a symbiote is placed - say in a Human - then it will immediately come under attack from the immune system."

"So the symbiotes can only join with Trills," Sam Carter said.

"Exactly."

They arrived outside the brig at that moment. After keying in his access code into the door control panel Darien led his guests inside. The first thing they saw was a large console desk and beyond it was a wide corridor leading lined with doors. Beyond each door there would be a large room that was literally split in two into an outer guard chamber and a cell.

Two security guards manned the outer desk with Lieutenant Commander Christopher Beech standing behind them waiting patiently for his commanding officer to arrive.

"Mr Beech how are our guests doing," Darien asked walking up. "Any problems?"

"Not really sir," Beech reported. "They were easily contained. They seemed pretty shocked by what had happened to them. The female Goa'uld did give us a lot of lip about making us pay for such insolence - I swear sir her arrogance puts the Borg Queen to shame - we ended up stunning her for a little peace and quiet. Judging from Ensign Bates complaint she just woke up."

"Then we better go a see her maybe convince her to be a little more co-operative."

"Fat chance of that with a Goa'uld," Daniel pointed out. "All arrogance and bluster they are. Listening is not one of their better skills."

"Perhaps but this Goa'uld is a prisoner on my ship. If she doesn't cooperate then maybe a couple of days in the brig with only basic food and water provision will convince her."

"There are other ways to make a Goa'uld cooperate," Teal'c pointed out helpfully. "One way is to insult their egos. Make them look completely foolish. They will often then tell you what you want to know just to make themselves seem more powerful. Arrogance and overconfidence are the greatest weaknesses of the Goa'uld." Darien chuckled slightly.

"They sound a bit like the Borg in that respect. Your advice is noted Teal'c."

Darien led his guests into the cell room where their Goa'uld prisoner was being held. Lieutenant Commander Beech accompanied them keeping a watchful protective gaze upon his captain. Gasps of surprise escaped SG-1 as they recognised the Goa'uld sitting on the other side of force field looking more than a little pissed at her current circumstances.

The Goa'uld was Osiris.

Osiris noticed them at the same time. A cruel smile crossed her lips as she noticed Daniel Jackson especially, she knew that he still had strong feelings for her host. And she delighted in the knowledge that her controlling Sarah Gardner caused him suffering.

Darien walked up to the edge of the force field. The Goa'uld stood up also and walked forwards to the edge of the other side of the field. Osiris met Dariens gaze and almost immediately began to feel a little itimidated by the big Human facing her.

[You are the commanding officer of this vessel,] Osiris asked.

"Yes," Darien responded. "Captain Darien Parker."

[We are Osiris. If you release me and beg forgiveness I might be willing to let you die relatively painlessly.] Darien chuckled.

"You are in no position to threaten anyone Osiris," he said calmly. "You're trapped behind a level four force field. Your ship is disabled and in my shuttle bay. You have no weapons or technology. Your soldiers in separate cells. You are stuck. And even if you were to somehow get out - you would not get far. This section is sealed off from the rest of the ship - guards patrol it day and night, so do the internal sensors. If you escaped the brig security would be on top of you in less than a minute."

"You have no possibility of escape," Teal'c added.

[I do not hear the words of a sho'vah,] Osiris snapped. [You will pay dearly for betraying your god Teal'c.]

"False god," Teal'c replied. "A dead false god." Osiris snarled at the renegade Jaffa who had began a rebellion among his kind that was now causing Goa'uld everywhere considerable headaches. Anubis intended to make an example of Teal'c whenever he could capture him. Anubis dared not go to Earth to get him. That would incur the wrath of the Asgard - which was something even Anubis wished to avoid.

After a moment glaring at the Jaffa Osiris turned her head to look back at Captain Parker.

[What do you want?] she asked hoping the bargain her way out of here. Unlike many of her kind Osiris was not adverse to using politics and diplomacy when brute force failed. Many of the younger System Lords had no use for diplomacy - the only System Lord left who really had a use for it was Lord Yu, the oldest of the surviving System Lords now that Cronos and Apophis had joined Ra, Heru'ur and Sokar in death.

"Information," Darien replied. "I want to know who sent you here and why you were spying upon my ship."

[That information is not for you to know,] Osiris snapped automatically. Then paused and considered. [I will tell you what you want to know at a price.]

"What kind of price," Jack O'Neill demanded a little surprised by Osiris' behaviour. She was being unusually reasonable for a Goa'uld.

[In exchange for my information,] Osiris said. [I want my freedom and information on your defence technologies.]

"No deal," Darien replied immediately. "We do not give technology to aggressive species." Travell, Narim and the Tollan blinked in surprise. That sounded very similar to their own technology transfer rules.

[Then I will not help you.] Darien shrugged his barndoor wide shoulders.

"Suit yourself," he said. "We'll just see what information is encoded in your ships computer."

[You won't be able to access it.]

"Don't bet on it. The technology on this ship is much more advanced than yours," Darien pointed out. "We have a lot of experience accessing alien computers. Yours should prove no problems." Osiris grimaced at that. 

Something in the Humans voice told her that he was right and that the security codes on the Alkesh's computer would not be an obsticle to these Federation Humans. The breach in security that would result from them breaking the security codes would be very serious. In that computer was information on Anubis' current fleet movements, those planets currently under his control and their Stargate address. She had to stop that from happening.

[I am revising my offer,] she said after a moment.

"I'm listening," Darien encouraged.

[In exchange for my information I want my ship returned intact and untampered with.] Darien considered for a moment.

"Seems fair," he said.

[Then we have a deal? I give you the information that you want in exchange you give me my ship back and allow me to leave?] SG-1 watched and waited for what Darien's response would be. Personally they would like to leave Osiris here or take her to the Tok'ra so she could be removed from the host. But then again if Osiris' information was accurate then letting her go for now would be well worth it.

"We do," Darien said. "If you will just wait a few minutes." He tapped his combadge. "Parker to Dulara."

"Yes sir?" the cool voice of the ships Betazoid councillor responded after a moment.

"Report to the brig I have need of your telepathic skills."

"I will be right there." Councillor Dulara signed off. Osiris listened intently to the conversation. The revelation that these people had telepaths on board was interesting. The Goa'uld had been hoping to induce telepathic abilities in their hosts for centuries to further strengthen their domination of the galaxy. When - inevitably - Anubis captured this ship Osiris would recommend to him that these telepaths be studied closely for clues as to what genes to use to induce telepathic ability.

Councillor Dulara came into the cell room a few minutes later. He was a short middle aged male Betazoid with the usual chocolate brown hair and pure black eyes of his kind.

"You sent for me captain," he asked.

"Yes councillor. This prisoner is about to share some information with us I want you to insure that it is truthful."

"Of course." Dulara reached out mentally and touched the prisoners thoughts and was immediately confused. Their were two different thought patterns present - one dominant, the other surpress by the dominant thoughts. Dulara focused on the dominant thoughts and was appauled by what he sensed. These creatures were parasites called the Goa'uld who took over Human bodies. Dulara put aside his disgust for now. He would speak with Captain Parker about it later. "You may begin sir."  


"Osiris," Darien asked. "Who sent you here?"

[My masters name is Anubis,] Osiris replied reluctant to share the information but not really having a choice. She could feel the telepaths probe of her mind. It was powerful and was no doubt fully capable of taking the information if she refused to share it. [He sent me here with Tanneth's battle group to monitor the battle and attempt to analyse your ship. In this I have met with no success as your navigational shielding blocks out passive sensor scans.]

"She's telling the truth sir," Dalara informed his captain shivering slightly as he read some of Osiris' surface thoughts. Her thoughts contained images and desires that were completely disgusting and completely and utterly without conscience or mercy. These Goa'uld were evil, pure evil. Even worse than the Dominion or the Borg.

Abruptly Dalara felt the second neural pattern impinge upon him.

__

"Help me," it begged._ "Get this thing out of me. Please."_

"Who are you?" Dalara asked mentally.

__

"My name is Sarah Gardner. I'm Osiris' host. Please save me. I can't stand this hell. Please."

[Shut up,] Dalara heard Osiris say as she ruthlessly inflicted tremendous pain upon the host thoughts.

__

"Stop Osiris please. Arrgghh I'm sorry. Arrgghh." Dalara flinched and pulled back from the alien thoughts in horror as he sensed the womans intense pain. He would have to speak to Captain Parker urgeantly. They had to help this woman. They had to get rid of the demon Osiris.

All of this happened in a brief instant of time.

[There I have shared with you the information that you wanted,] Osiris said to Captain Parker. [Now it is your turn to keep your promise to let me go.]

"Indeed it is," Darien agreed. "It will take sometime to reactivate your ships power systems. Until then you will remain here."

[Agreed.]

Darien turned and left the room, followed by SG-1, the Tollan delegation, Commander Beech and Councillor Dalara. Once outside the cell room Dalara turned to his captain.

"Captain Parker we have to talk in private regarding a matter of some urgeancy." Darien caught the urgeant note in the Betazoid's voice.

"Very well." Darien turned to his guests. "I am afraid that we will have to end our tour a little earlier than I had planned."

"That is quiet allright captain. I believe I speak for myself and SG-1 when I say we have seen enough for now," Travell said. SG-1 nodded in reluctant agreement with Travell. Besides they should really get back to Earth and brief their superiors on the things they'd seen and heard since the moment the _Valkastner_ dropped out of hyperspace.

"Has the Stargate been transported down to the surface now," Jack asked as Darien led them out of the brig back into the rest of this incredible ship.

"I do not know," Darien admitted. "Hang on." He walked over to a computer terminal built into the wall and requested an update on the transfer of supplies to the surface of Tollana. "The Stargate and all the supplies we received from the Asgard ships have been transferred to the surface," he informed his guests. "The rest of the supplies are being beamed down as we speak."

"Excellent," Travell said. "Those supplies are desperately needed."

"And now that the Stargate is on the surface we can begin bringing more supplies and specialist rescue equipment through the Stargate," Daniel added.

"The rescue equipment is not nessecary Doctor Jackson," Darien informed him. "We have already rescued the survivors trapped under the rubble. With our technology it was easy we simply beamed them out."

"For which we are very greatful," Travell said to Darien. "Colonel O'Neill we still need the other supplies however."

"Do not worry your eminence," Daniel assured her. "It will be delivered."

"If you do not mind we'll come back down to the surface with you," Jack said to Travell. "We have to return to Earth and brief our superiors at any rate."

"Of course colonel. Your people are always welcome on Tollana."

"Commander Beech escort our guests back to the transporter room," Darien ordered to his security chief/tactical officer.

"Aye sir follow me please."

Once Beech had left with their guests Darien turned to the Betazoid councillor who looked very agitated and angry about something. Darien hadn't know Selt Dalara long but in the time he had known him he had never seen the Betazoid in such a state.

"Let's go to my ready room councillor and you can tell me what the problem is."

"Yes sir. If you don't mind could we have Dr Tarses join us?" Darien frowned slight and Dalara picked up a sharp spike of curiosity from his commanding officer.

"Of course." Darien tapped his combadge. "Parker to Tarses report to my ready room."

"Aye sir," Simon Tarses responded.

"Come along Councillor," Darien said starting for the nearest turbolift. Dalara hurried to keep up with the muscular Humans longer strides. 


	10. Chapter Ten

****

Destiny's Child

Chapter Ten

Captain's Ready Room

U.S.S _Resolution_

Darien Parker settled into the chair behind his desk and looked curiously at his ships councillor wondering why Dalara had requested to speak to him in such a manner. Dr Simon Tarses was looking equally curious.

"Now then councillor what is this about?" Darien asked.

"It's about Osiris," Dalara responded. "Captain we cannot let her go."

"Explain."

Dalara took a deep calming breath and then began his explanation. He explained about his mental contact with Sarah Gardner the Human host of Osiris, her plea for them to help her escape the pain Osiris had ruthlessly inflicted upon her in response. He also detailed some of the horrific images of slaughter and torture that he had seen in Osiris' mind when he'd been asked to probe her.

"Sir in good conscience we cannot leave Sarah Gardner to endure any more of the torture she is currently enduring," Dalara concluded. "She has no will of her own Osiris has complete and total control of her body and mind. The psychological damage she is suffering alone is serious." Darien leaned back in his chair with a sigh. SG-1 and the Tollan had told him about the fate of Goa'uld hosts - but it was one thing to hear it from them, quiet another to hear it from Councillor Dalara - who was not the excitable kind.

"Doctor would it possible to remove Osiris from Sarah Gardner safely before Osiris can kill the host," Darien asked. "According to SG-1 and the Tollan the Goa'uld will kill a host rather than surrender it."

"I have been looking at the bioreadings we've been gathering on the Goa'uld and their Jaffa courtesy of the brigs bioscanners," Simon Tarses responded. "I believe that it is possible to remove Osiris from her host quickly using the transporters. But she will have to be completely unconscious and immobile."

"Do we have any drugs here that could do that? From what SG-1 and the Tollan were telling me the Goa'uld symbiotes are extremely hardy things."

"Yes sir we do. My analysis of the body chemistry of the immature symbiotes the Jaffa are carrying and of Osiris herself indicates that they are unusually vulnerable to Tricolarine. Once exposed both symbiote and host will be unconscious in seconds."

"Tricolarine is a liquid based sedative is it not?" Darien asked.

"Yes sir it cannot be introduced through the environmental control system. It has to either be ingested or injected directly into the patients blood stream."

"So how are we going to get Osiris to take the drug?" Darien asked.

"Our prisoners are scheduled to have a meal at 1830 hours," Simon pointed out. "I can use my medical security codes to order the replicator to put Tricolarine in Osiris' drinking water."

"Do it. As soon as Osiris is unconscious transport her directly to sickbay. Remove the symbiote and place it in a secure sealed storage container otherwise Osiris will immediately jump into the closest available host," Darien ordered.

"Yes sir." 

*****

****

Briefing Room

Stargate Command

General George Hammond leaned back in his chair at the head of the briefing room table unsure what to think. SG-1 had just finished briefing him, Jacob Carter/Selmac - who'd been sent by the Tok'ra Council to assist in organising the relief shipments to Tollana - and Major Davies on the events that had taken place in orbit of Tollana from the complete destruction of Tanneth's attack fleet to the capture of Osiris. The _Resolution_ sounded to be an utterly amazing ship and where it was said to have come from was even more surprising.

"The _Resolution_ sounds like a very impressive ship," Major Davies said calmly. "And powerful."

"Oh yes she's powerful," Colonel O'Neill said. "Anything that can blow away three Goa'uld motherships with one shot to each ship is definitely incredibly powerful."

"One shot!" Hammond repeated amazed - even when their weapons had been effective even the Tollan had found that it took a minimum of two blasts from an ion cannon to destroy a Goa'uld mothership - one shot was unheard of.

"Yes sir," Major Carter replied. "When Tanneth and his ships attacked them the _Resolution_ responded by firing torpedo-style at the attacking ships. When Thor queried Captain Parker about it he told him that the torpedoes were transphasic in nature and were the highest calibre torpedo that the _Resolution_ is armed with - the implication there is that they have variable yield torpedoes just like we have different kinds of nukes. No doubt all of their torpedo types are capable of doing serious damage to a mothership either by striking it or damaging its shields. These transphasic torpedoes are apparently designed to destroy warships that are a lot bigger and a lot more powerful than any Goa'uld mothership. In the first shots the _Resolution_ destroyed both of Tanneth's supporting motherships within seconds of each other. I think that by taking them out first Captain Parker was probably trying to get a point across to Tanneth - and that point was that Goa'uld ships are no threat to him and he easily has the ability to destroy them."

"Tanneth didn't take the hint," Daniel Jackson finished. "He just kept firing. So the _Resolution_ destroyed his ship as well. Before swinging around to assist the _Valkastner_ in defeating the other two."

"They destroyed them as well?"

"No. The one mothership was destroyed by the _Valkastner_, the second mothership was starting to lose its shield power when the _Resolution_ fired upon them with somekind of high-energy phased particle beam that partially penetrated the motherships shields and did serious damage which speeded up the shield failure on that mothership which then fell to Asgard fire before the _Resolution_ fired a second shot," Sam replied. "Though there is no doubt that the _Resolution_ could have destroyed that entire squadron on its own and done it very quickly. The Goa'uld are no match for the Federation."

"And the irony of it all is that although she is heavily armed the _Resolution_ is not primarily designed to be a warship," Daniel finished. "On our tour of the ship along with Travell, Narim and a couple of Travell's bodyguards we saw numerous labs of varying types. Not what you would expect to see on a warship."

"Apparently the _Resolution_ is designed as a multirole starship," Sam added in agreement with Daniel. "According to Captain Parker her primary mission - as with most vessels in the Federation Starfleet - is to seek out new worlds, civilisations and to generally explore space. As Daniel said they are very well equipped for that role. Apparently the Federation is far more interested in science and exploration than in military conquest. Though as we saw their vessels can function as powerful warships should conflict arise."

"Though they are not aggressive the Federation peoples have the ability to inflict serious damage upon the Goa'uld," Teal'c said. "It is through them that we now know the name of Tanneth and Osiris master." Jacob - who'd been listening with silent attention to the whole discussion, leaned forward interested.

"Who is it?" he asked - the Tok'ra Council had been as stumped by the identity of this mysterious new Goa'uld as everyone else.

"His name is Anubis," Teal'c replied. Jacob's eyes went wide in shock and surprise.

[That cannot be,] Selmac said. [Anubis is dead.]

"Apparently not," Jack said sarcastically.

"Captain Parker had a telepathic alien scanning Osiris as she spoke," Sam added. "She was telling the truth."

"I take it that you know this Goa'uld," Hammond asked Jacob/Selmac.

[Unfortunately yes. Anubis is a demon - far worse than any of the other System Lords. He committed crimes that are unspeakable - even the Goa'uld were appalled by what he did. A thousand years ago the System Lords met in council for the first time in centuries to deal with him. Anubis was summoned before them and stripped of all rank and power, his slaves and Jaffa were taken away. He was allowed to keep a small number of retainers and one mothership - then he was banished from Goa'uld space never to return on pain of death. To make sure he would never bother the System Lords again Ra, Yu and Cronos sent an Ashrak to kill him. Though the Ashrak did not return it was believed by both the System Lords and ourselves that Anubis had perished.]

For along few minutes the briefing room was silent as everyone digested what Selmac had just said. Anubis would have had to have been a very evil Goa'uld indeed for his crimes to appal even the System Lords - who were themselves responsible for countless atrocities - and force them to actually take action against him.

"Well now Anubis is back," Jack said.

"And from what we've seen so far with more power than ever before," Sam added.

"The question is what does Anubis want," Daniel pointed out. "Why has he suddenly reappeared now after a thousand years of silence."

"Those are good questions," Jacob agreed. "Which we must all endeavour to find the answer to. One thing is for sure the reason cannot be a good one. It is possible that Anubis may want to overthrow the System Lords and establish himself as the new Supreme System Lord - a position only Ra has held in nearly two thousand years."

"Which would be very bad," Jack added. "Who knows what would happen if the Goa'uld got their act together and stopped fighting amid themselves and turned their attention to the rest of the universe."

"A nightmare which we must all devote our resources to stopping. If the galaxy were to fall under the dominion of a single all powerful Goa'uld then all would be lost."

"It could be possible that the _Resolution_ holds the key to stopping Anubis," Teal'c pointed out. "But there may be a problem. Captain Parker's words to Osiris indicate that the Federation has similar rules to the Tollan regarding the transfer of technology to less advanced civilisations. We might have trouble convincing them to assist us in that fashion." 

[We will still have to try and convince them to help us against both Anubis and the System Lords,] Selmac said. [And possibly the Replicators as well.]

"All we can do is try," Daniel agreed. "But we shouldn't yet. They're currently stretching their resources to help the Tollan recover from Tanneth's assault. It would be advisable to wait for a few weeks until the Tollan are at least partially back on their feet."

For a couple of minutes there was silence as everyone considered Daniel's words. It did make sense. Tollana was in a hell of a mess at present - and the _Resolutions _crew had their hands full assisting the Tollan pick up the pieces, they could ask no more of them. Not yet at any rate.

"Agreed," Hammond said after a moment. "Now then SG-1 on to other matters like your participation in the upcoming trials for the next group of potential SGC personnel."

*****

****

Brig

U.S.S _Resolution_

Osiris looked up from her contemplation of the deck plates as she heard the sound of her current cell guard clearing his throat. The bald, blue-skinned humanoid guarding her cell was completely unfamiliar to her. The alien was holding a food tray.

"Your evening meal," the guard said pressing a series of buttons on a pad besides the force field. A circular hole - just big enough for the tray to pass through - appeared in the force field. Even the force fields on this amazing ship were unusual, they were radically different to Goa'uld force fields.

Osiris stood up and took the food tray from the guard when he handed it to her. The alien pressed those buttons again and the field was once more complete. Osiris eyed the food she'd been given. It consisted mainly of dark blue berries that she didn't recognise, runner beans with butter and potatoes. A small glass of water sat in a slot on one side. A plastic knife and fork sat on the other side. The meal definitely wasn't the fine stuff she was used to but it would do - after all she was no position to make any demands of the Federation people. They'd already agreed to let her go - when they could easily kill her or remove her from her host - so she wasn't about to push her luck.

Sitting down on the bed, resting the tray on her knees Osiris retrieved the fork and not very sharp knife from their slots. After a moment she cautiously placed one of the berries in her mouth. Almost instantly in burst releasing a mushy fluid into her mouth - a fluid that was sweet and sour, sharp and soft, bitter and sweet. Swallowing the fluid Osiris glanced at the berries again. Whatever these things were they were nice. Osiris ripped into the rest of the meal with a vengeance. Everything was nice, perfect in fact. Osiris guessed that these people had to have a good chef or did they use their technology to somehow make the food. After a moment she took a long drink of the pleasantly cool water to wash the food down.

The guard came back to the edge of the force field and opened that hole again. Osiris gave the tray back and he resealed the hole before disappearing for a moment.

Osiris in the meantime returned to the bunk. As she sat down a strange wave of tiredness washed through her. _They've drugged me,_ she thought abruptly standing up and immediately dropping to her knees as they abruptly refused to take her weight. Darkness was encroaching upon her awareness. The guard returned and Osiris looked up her eyes glowing as she struggled to overcome to drug that the Federation had given her presumably in the drinking water.

[You have drugged me,] Osiris snarled weakly at the guard. [You will suffer for this insol…] Darkness enveloped her before she could finish the sentence.

Ensign Kiras watched their Goa'uld prisoner fall asleep struggling futilely against the effects of Tricolarine. He was surprised by the speed it was acting upon her. Normally Tricolarine induced sleep slowly. He wasn't surprised by the arrogant symbiote last words as it finally surrendered to unconsciousness - these Goa'uld were arrogant beings indeed. Kiras retrieved a tricorder from his console and scanned the woman - both host and symbiote were deeply unconscious. He tapped his combadge.

"Kiras to sickbay. Osiris is unconscious."

"Already," Simon Tarses commented from sickbay. "The Tricolarine must have been more effective than I thought. No matter were ready anyway. Disengage the force field ensign." Kiras did as he was told and as soon as the force field went down Osiris was enveloped in a transporter beam and whisked off to sickbay. Kiras smiled then left this cell room to attend to his other duties.

*****

****

Sickbay

Dr Simon Tarses watched as Osiris appeared on the main biobed. As soon as the transporter beam disengaged a restraining field activated around the body preventing any movement voluntary or otherwise. Walking up to the unconscious woman Simon stood over her for a few moments. She was beautiful. He could see why Osiris had chosen her to be her host.

"Okay let's get to work people," he said to his medical staff and they hurried to set up the medical transporter and a stasis capsule in which to transport the symbiote since it would die without a host. Putting Osiris in stasis would prevent that - and also render the Goa'uld harmless and prevent it from taking a member of the crew as a host.

"We're ready doctor," one of the orderlies called.

"Initiate transport." Light shimmered and the Goa'uld appeared inside the stasis capsule. Simon gasped as he saw the Goa'uld's natural snake-like form. It was disgusting. After a moment he returned his attention to the sleeping host Sarah Gardner.

Quickly he disengaged the restraining field and brought up the diagnostic console. The scanners confirmed what he'd suspected - the woman was addicted to some kind of substance. Fortunately such physical addictions were easy to cure. It would be up to Councillor Dalara to see to the psychological compulsion and the damage Sarah Gardner had sustained while a host. Simon guessed that Dalara was going to be busy dealing with her problems and he didn't envy Dalara's task. After all it would be like treating a Human or other humanoid after they'd just been freed after assimilation by the Borg - he still remembered what Captain Picard had gone through after he'd been rescued from the Borg after being transformed into Locutus. He'd been a medtech on the _Enterprise_ at the time. No he did not envy Dalara in his task he did not envy Dalara one bit.


	11. Chapter Eleven

****

Destiny's Child

Chapter Eleven

Main Shuttle Bay

The two Jaffa pilots were frog-marched into the _Resolutions_ main shuttle bay by Lt Commander Beech and a security team all armed with both hand phasers and the larger more powerful pulsed-compression phaser rifles. Neither Jaffa was very pleased by the rough treatment they were receiving as they were marched to the shuttle bay - but since they were both bound and were outnumbered three to one by their immediate escort they had no way of expressing that displeasure without getting shot, and neither fancied waking up from phaser stuns again.

Upon entering the shuttle bay they were immediately escorted through the ranks of docked shuttles, runabouts and the _Resolution's_ single squadron of attack fighters to their Alkesh – which looked bizarrely out of place among the ranks of Federation vessels.

"All of your ships power systems have been reactivated," Beech told them as they were led aboard the Alkesh. "Except for your weapons systems and cloaking device. Not that you would do us any damage if you were to try an attack and we could destroy you with a single phaser blast. Your sensor logs since the battle with Tanneth have been deleted so that you're so called god gains no information about any aspects of our technology."

"Anubis is a god he already knows," one of the Jaffa said.

"On the contrary," Beech replied. "Your gods are nothing more than quiet pathetic alien parasites who have become drunk with power."

"Lies," both Jaffa snapped.

"Oh really tell that to Osiris."

"Where is Osiris we are not leaving without her."  
"Right there." Beech gestured to a stasis capsule in the centre of the Alkesh's rear compartment. Both Jaffa followed his hand and saw the container in which Osiris hung in stasis.

"You dare to remove Osiris from her host," one Jaffa snarled. "Anubis will make you pay for that."

"If Anubis threatens us then he will be destroyed just as Tanneth was destroyed," Beech snapped back. "I have no qualms about blasting your warships out of space. Your 'gods' choice is a simple one, he can leave us alone and live, or he can attack us and die."

"Gods cannot be killed," both Jaffa chorused. Beech laughed.

"Tell that to Tanneth. Your gods are flesh and blood they can be killed and killed easily." Neither Jaffa responded - from their point of view it was all a pack of lies. These Humans were trying to get them to question their faith in the Goa'uld - as some disloyal Jaffa led by the sho'vah Teal'c had done. But it wasn't going to work. Their faith in the Goa'uld was absolute - as any good Jaffa's faith should be.

Beech removed their bindings at that moment before he and the security team left the Alkesh.

The two Jaffa looked at each other for a moment then the senior of the two went and sat in the pilots chair and powered up the Alkesh's systems. It was true what the Human had said all systems bar weapons and the cloaking device were operating again and that their most recent sensor logs had been wiped not that they had contained much information anyway. 

After a moment the Jaffa powered up the Alkesh's engines and guided the bomber out of the open shuttle bay doors into open space. As the Alkesh moved out into open space leaving Tollana and the fearsomely powerful Federation ship behind the Jaffa lay in a course. After a moment he engaged the hyperdrive and the Alkesh left Tollan space quickly - before Captain Parker could change his mind about letting them go and decide to blast them out of the sky as he had Tanneth's fleet.

*****

****

Sickbay

A Few Hours Later

Dr Simon Tarses stood over the sleeping form of Sarah Gardner. It had been nearly twelve hours since he'd removed the Goa'uld Osiris from her body - a simple enough thing it had been to do with their advanced medical technology - and had cured her biochemical addiction to a chemical element that was completely unknown to them. He couldn't do anything about the new protein markers left in her blood by Osiris but they seemed to be harmless so it was nothing to worry about.

Sarah had slept the whole time since Osiris was removed and Simon couldn't help but wonder how traumatic the whole possession by Osiris had been for her. If it were anything like Borg assimilation then it would be very traumatic. So he'd let her sleep for awhile - but now it was time to wake her up, guest quarters had been prepared for her on deck seven and it was time for her to go to them.

Simon sighed and picked up a hypospray from a nearby medical trolley and selected the proper medication from the rack of cartridges. After placing the cartridge in the hypospray he pressed the slender device against the side of Sarah's neck and injected the medication straight into her blood stream, then stood back to wait for the few seconds it would take for the medication to bring her back to consciousness.

Sarah regained consciousness a few moments later. Immediately she knew that Osiris was gone - she could no longer feel the demon in her mind, dominating her thoughts, for the first time in a hellish year the cool winds of freedom blew through her mind and soul. Her desperate gamble speaking to that alien telepath when he'd touched Osiris' mind had worked, she was free. She was no longer a monster.

Sarah cautiously opened her eyes - to find herself looking up at a metal ceiling with inset light strips that shone with a light that looked like an artificial form of sunlight. She could hear the soft, almost imperceptible background humming of technology. It took her only a second to realise where she was. She was still onboard the Federation ship - what was it's name again - the _Resolution_.

"Please relax," a male voice said in a soft reassuring tone. "You're safe." Sarah carefully raised her head to look at the man speaking to her. She found herself looking at a handsome man in his late twenties or very early forties. He wore the same jumpsuit as everyone else onboard this ship did but the coloured top underneath the black and grey jumpsuit top was a different colour to what she'd seen before - his was blue. The coloured bands around the uniform wrists were also blue. She studied him for a moment. He seemed to be a Human but then she saw his ears. They were in the same place as Human ears but were pointed.

"Who are you," she asked softly. The man smiled reassuringly.

"My name is Dr Simon Tarses I'm the _Resolutions_ chief medical officer. You're currently in my sickbay."

"A Human name. But you're not…"

"Actually I am largely Human," Simon responded idly fingering one his pointed ears the only give-away that he wasn't a full Human. "My mother is Human and my father is half-Human/half-Romulan consequently I am three quarters Human one quarter Romulan."

"What are Romulans?" Sarah asked in honest scientific curiosity.

"A powerful alien race native to our own universe. You need not concern yourself with them Ms Gardner."

"It's actually Dr Gardner," Sarah supplied carefully sitting up. "I am - or was before Osiris took me - an archaeologist." Then she caught something that Dr Tarses had just said. "Your own universe! I don't understand." Simon smiled slightly.

"This ship and her crew do not come from this quantum universe, but from one that is very different to this one. Oh it has the same rules but many things are different in our home universe. For one in our universe the Goa'uld do not exist - or at least don't exist anymore."

"So how did you get here," Sarah asked thinking how wonderful a universe without the Goa'uld would be. "If you don't mind satisfying my curiosity."

"Not at all. Starfleet Command dispatched us to a remote area to investigate strange distortions in subspace and investigate reports of ships appearing and disappearing. Upon our arrival our sensors detected numerous quantum fissures in the space-time continuum. One formed right in front of us and enveloped us before we could escape. We ended up not far from here. We were lucky to survive as it was five of our crew didn't and _Resolution _herself was damaged - not to badly our shields and armour did the job they were designed for - we soon got everything operational again."

"Why didn't you just fly back through the fissure?"

"We couldn't. The fissure closed behind us leaving absolutely no trace. And even if it had still been there we would not have withstood another passage through the fissure. Our shields were down and the armour generators severely damaged. If we'd gone back in we would have been destroyed."

"So you're stuck here."

"For now at least. We are still confident that we'll find away back home eventually."

"Well I am grateful that you were here. I couldn't withstand having Osiris controlling me anymore." As she spoke Sarah felt tears come to her eyes. She took a deep breath hoping to get a handle on the emotions welling up inside her but instead the opposite happened and she began to cry.

After a moment she felt an arm go across her shoulders and give her a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay," Simon said softly as instinctively Sarah buried her head in his shoulder. "Don't fight it. Let it out. You'll feel a little better after." Something in Simons voice told her that he spoke the truth but not from personal experience.

For a few moments she just sat their her head buried in the doctor's shoulder crying like a baby. After a few minutes Sarah brought herself under control at least for now. There would be many more tears before she recovered from the trauma she had gone through.

"Feeling better," Simon Tarses asked her softly with the kind of gentle tone that only a doctor would use.

"A little. Not much."

"Give it time. Guest quarters have been arranged for you on deck seven. I'll take you there in minute if you want."

"I would like that," Sarah admitted. "No offence but I really don't like hospital wards." Simon laughed.

"In my experience no one does," Simon replied still chuckling. "Is there anyone that you would like us to get in contact with?"

Sarah thought about that for a moment. Her parents had died when she was a child, one of the reasons why she'd always gotten along with Daniel - similar history. _Daniel,_ she thought, _he's been there when I've needed him before. And he has experience with the Goa'uld through the SGC and through his wife and brother in law. If anyone can help me get through this then he can._

"There is one," she said after a moment. "Daniel Jackson he was here earlier."

"Yes I know I saw him when Captain Parker brought him, the rest of SG-1 and the Tollan delegation through here earlier as part of their tour. I believe he has returned to Earth now through that transport ring thing - I can't remember what it's called."

"You mean the Stargate."

"So that's what it's called. We can send someone to go get him."

"I would like that."

"Then I'll ask Captain Parker to arrange it. Come I believe it's time that you were taken to your quarters. You will find the accommodation on this ship quiet luxurious."

*****

****

Stargate Command

A Couple of Hours Later

Daniel Jackson looked up startled from translating the stone tablet that SG-7 had brought back when alarms sounded throughout the base signalling an incoming wormhole. Daniel frowned wondering who it was - all SG teams were currently Earthside. Had the Tok'ra found where Anubis was based already.

After a moment he sighed and headed to the control room. He entered the room just as the seventh chevron locked and the wormhole flared into existence behind the iris. He wasn't surprised to see the rest of SG-1 already there along with General Hammond.

"No GDO signal sir," the technician on duty reported to Hammond. Through the Plexiglas windows they abruptly saw the iris seem to wobble slightly like it did when being subjected to a Tollan phase distortion field. Sure enough a moment later a solitary figure walked through the normally impregnable iris as if it wasn't there. 

Only it wasn't a Tollan who came through but a man wearing a Starfleet uniform. SG-1 immediately recognised the _Resolutions _tactical officer/security chief Lieutenant Commander Christopher Beech. Clipped onto slots on the mans belt was on the right one of their personal weapons - phasers Daniel thought they were called, on the left was a small device they didn't recognise. A Tollan phase shift device was wrapped around his left wrist. Defence teams took aim at him even as he disengaged the phase distortion field that had enabled him to walk through the iris.

"Hold fire," Colonel Jack O'Neill barked into the intercom. Hammond and SG-1 left the room to go see what Commander Beech wanted.

When they entered the embarkation room they saw the defence units maintaining a lose ready position - guns up but able to be brought to bear in an instant. On the ramp leading up to the Stargate - which was once more inactive - Commander Beech was tense his sidearm in his hand but currently not aimed at anyone.

"Stand down," Hammond ordered the troops. Obedience was instant. When the troops lowered their weapons Beech placed his phaser back in its belt holster. Hammond turned his attention to their visitor - he didn't recognise him but it was obvious that SG-1 did. "I'm General George Hammond commander of the SGC."

"Lieutenant Commander Christopher Beech of the Federation Starship _Resolution_,"Beech responded formally though he didn't salute since Hammond was not a member of Starfleet.

"What can we do for you commander," Hammond asked curiously.

"Nothing. I am actually here to borrow one of SG-1 for awhile."

"Briefing room," Hammond said and started to lead the way to the briefing room.

As they walked the familiar steps to the briefing room SG-1 kept their eyes on Lt Commander Beech wondering which one of them Captain Parker wanted to borrow, and why.

A couple of moments later SG-1 were assuming their customary positions around the briefing room table. Hammond as usual sat at the head of the table. After a moment Beech took one of the empty seats on the side of the table opposite SG-1.

"Commander will you please explain why you wish to borrow one of SG-1."

"As you are no doubt aware after the battle with Tanneth an Alkesh crewed by two Jaffa and the Goa'uld Osiris was captured by us and brought onboard," Beech said. Hammond nodded wondering where Beech was going with this. "You will also have been told that during Osiris' interrogation our Betazoid councillor probed Osiris' mind to determine truthfulness. What you do not know is that during that contact the host spoke to Councillor Dalara. Dr Gardner asked that we free her of the Goa'uld. Which we did."

"How?" Jack asked.

"Simple. A standard bioscan revealed that Goa'uld are very vulnerable to one of the many sedatives that we carry in storage on board. We introduced it into Osiris' evening meal. She was unconscious barely seconds after the meal ended. We transported the unconscious host and symbiote to sickbay where we used a medical transporter beam to remove the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld was then placed in a stasis capsule and transported back aboard the Alkesh. The two Jaffa were also escorted back and they left the ship nearly fifteen hours ago."

"What about Sarah," Daniel asked.

"She remained unconscious for nearly twelve hours after Osiris was removed. She woke up a few hours ago and has been given guest quarters on board. She is asking for you Doctor Jackson."

For a few seconds there was silence as Hammond considered. The timing was a little awkward what with the trials for the new recruits only a week away now but he couldn't really refuse if Daniel wanted to go with Commander Beech. They would have to manage without Daniel's help during the trials - he would have to get someone else to take over Daniel's role - maybe Dr Fraiser or Major Ferretti.

"It's up to you Doctor Jackson," he said to Daniel after a moment. "We can manage without you in the personnel trials." The rest of SG-1 nodded in agreement and Daniel pretended to consider for a moment though he had already made his decision.

"Do I have time to pack," he asked Beech after a moment.

"That will not be necessary," Beech replied with a smile. "All personnel and guest quarters on board all Federation vessels are equipped with personal food replicators that can manufacture food or clothing with ease. When you want clean clothes or shoes just tell the computer your size and it will make them for you. Dirty clothes you just put in the replicator and it will clean them for you."

Sam Carter listened quietly to this latest tidbit of information on Federation technology. The more she learned of it and the more of it she saw the amazed she became by it. The Federations scientific and technological might was nothing short of amazing - it made Goa'uld technology pale into insignificance by comparison, even the technology possessed by Anubis. The only technology over the Federation that the Goa'uld had was in methods of FTL and the _Resolution's_ engineers were already adapting their warp engines to allow them to travel in hyperspace. She would just love to get her hands dirty going through the _Resolution's_ innards with Lieutenant Barrett to find out what made her tick even if she couldn't understand the science behind it.

Sam brought herself back to the hear and now - because Daniel was speaking again.

"Okay," Daniel was saying, "when do you want to go?"

"Whenever you want to go," Beech replied. Daniel leaned back a little in his chair.

"Okay," he said softly.

Barely ten minutes later he was standing besides Beech at the foot of the ramp leading up to the Stargate as it spun and locked in the individual chevrons as the symbols for Tollana were dialled.

"Chevrons six encoded," they heard the technician say. Beech was watching the whole process with interest. That slim box-like device in his hand and opened and pointing at the Stargate - it was obviously a sensor device of somekind. "Chevron seven locked."

The wormhole burst into existence with its usual 'kawoosh' of vapour before settling into the normal shimmering event horizon.

With the kind of calmness that only came from long experience Daniel walked up the ramp. Beech followed a little more nervously as it was only his second time through a Stargate - though the mechanics of it were similar to transporter technology in that the body was reduced to a matter stream - the only thing about this that was different was that matter stream was shot down a subspace wormhole to another Stargate for reassimbly there.

Daniel paused at the top of the ramp and turned to look at the control room where General Hammond and the rest of SG-1 could be seen standing on the other side of the Plexiglass windows. He gave a quick wave of goodbuy for now, which his teammates - even Teal'c - returned, then he turned back to the Stargate and walked through. Beech followed.

They emerged on Tollana. It was the middle of the night with stars filling the clear sky overhead. One thing that immediately struck Daniel was that it was cold - like a mid autumn evening. It was so strange - normally the climate on Tollana was warm and comfortable with minimal humity, he realised now that that was due to the Tollan controlling the planets weather patterns. But since they couldn't at the moment - Goa'uld plasma bombs had destroyed their weather control grid - Tollana was returning to its normal seasons - not the perpetual Indian summer the Tollan liked.

A single Tollan was waiting for them on the otherside of the Stargate illuminated by the floodlights that relief parties from Earth had set up around the Stargate. Daniel wasn't surprised to find that it was Narim.

"Welcome back," Narim said in greeting. "Doctor Jackson it is good to see you again."

"And you to Narim," Daniel replied. "How goes the reconstruction?"

"Slowly," Narim replied. "We have finally finished clearing away the debris and in demolishing the damaged structures. All our people are sleeping in shelters and those portacabin things you've been sending us - they have been very useful thank you and the naquada reactors you've sent us will help rebuild the power grid so thanks again. We start rebuilding the apartment complexs and other civil facilities in the morning. But the hardest bit is over. Reconstruction will not take long now thanks to the wonders of nanotechnology."

"I'm glad," Daniel said.

"So is the Currier," Narim replied. "After we've finished reconstruction we're going to have to decide how to respond to the threat of Anubis. My people have been knocked out of our complacency - which is something we have needed for along time, they have awoken to the threat of the Goa'uld."

"We've been telling you that the Goa'uld are a serious threat for years," Daniel pointed out.

"I know," Narim replied. "But we ignored the threat so smug in our complacency that our technological superiority made us immune to Goa'uld attack. Now that complacency is gone. What we do about the Goa'uld now is a discusion for another time."

"Yes it is," Beech agreed as he took off the phase distortion device he'd used earlier and offering it to Narim.

"Thank you," Narim said taking the device - which was his own device - and putting it back on his own wrist. "I must go now. I am completely shattered and I have along day tomorrow. The Currier is considering whether to make me a member."

"Well you do deserve it," Daniel pointed out. "Goodnight Narim."

"Goodnight Daniel. Commander," Narim said with a slight formal bow to Beech then he turned and walked away.

"We should go to the ship ourselves," Beech said. "No doubt you are tired Doctor Jackson."

"I am a little fatiqued," Daniel admitted. "Let's go." Beech nodded and tapped his combadge.

"Beech to _Resolution._ Two to beam up. Energise." The _Resolution's_ transporter beam immediately enveloped them and they were once more standing in one of the six transporter rooms that there were on board a Sovereign-class starship. "I will take you to your assigned quarters," Beech said to Daniel. "They are right next to Doctor Gardners. Follow me please."

Daniel nodded and followed Beech out of the transporter room. He would see Sarah in the morning and then he would begin the process of helping her to come to terms with and recover from her possession by Osiris. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

****

Destiny's Child

Chapter Twelve

Royal Palace

Anubis Homeworld

Anubis sat quiet and alone in his inner sanctum. His thoughts completely dominated by his continuing problems with the Federation warship that was still sitting in orbit of Tollana - completely undamaged despite his best efforts. It still seemed impossible to him that one alien warship could cause him so many problems - but it was causing him numerous problems, threatening to derail all of his carefully laid plans. Though he supposed he should be grateful that it was but one warship not an entire fleet of them.

The _Resolution_ was a very impressive ship he would admit that, a treasure throve of technological wonders that would take decades or even centuries to fully exploit. Unfortunately the very thing that made her so impressive also made her a serious threat to him, particularly to his motherships.

A few hours ago the Alkesh he had dispatched under the command of Osiris to follow the progress of Tanneths battle with the Federation ship had returned. With dire, unbelievable news. Tanneths entire battle group five enhanced Shalkra-class motherships had been completely destroyed, three motherships - including the flagship - by the _Resolution_, two by a previously unseen class of Asgard battlecruiser that had been sitting in orbit of Tollana at the time. Nearly six thousand Jaffa had been wiped out - for any Goa'uld that was a major defeat. And then their was the matter of a now host-less Osiris. According to the two Jaffa the _Resolution_ had detected them monitoring her - but instead of blasting them to dust had shut down all of their Alkesh's power with some kind of energy pulse and transported them aboard. They'd been returned to their Alkesh a couple of hours later - to find Osiris had been removed from the very attractive female host he'd been inhabiting, and that all their sensor logs of the battle and its aftermath had been erased. Captain Parker had allowed them to leave at that point - humiliated on a ship that was completely defenceless, not that the Alkesh would have been a threat even with fully operational weapons.

Finding a new host for Osiris would not be that difficult - Osiris had expressed much interest in one of his lotars. He'd let Osiris have that particular lotar as a new host. But there was still a certain matter of discipline - for the two Jaffa - to consider. They'd done nothing to stop Osiris being removed from the host body and for that he would have to punish them. How he wasn't quiet sure yet.

And then there was the problem of the _Resolution_ herself to consider. He still had the sensor records from Tanneths first encounter with her and he'd been examining them in even more detail and discovered even more about the ship though scanning the interior of the ship was nearly impossible through the armour and the ships - admittedly very impressive - shields. He was surprised by a report from the two Jaffa observers that the armour on the _Resolution's_ hull was actually retractable, disappearing into the ship when inactive. Which made the technology even more impressive.

One of the things about the _Resolution_ that really impressed him - while simultaneously intimidating and frightening him - was the advanced nature of her armaments. They'd finally analysed her beam weapon. It was a kind of phased particle beam similar to the phased energy weapons used on his ships but much more advanced and powerful. The beam also seemed to work in a different way. His phased energy weapons - the Jaffa who'd returned from the observer mission had said that the Federation Humans referred to such weapons as phasers - worked by smashing matter apart on impact, a brutal but reasonably efficient means of destroying a target. The phaser beam fired by the _Resolution_ however was more subtle in its approach to destruction but also a lot more efficient and destructive. Their analysis showed that the beam attacked a target at the atomic level and somehow caused atoms hit by the beam to go out of phase with their neighbours causing molecules to fly apart fatally weakening the material. Its effect on shields was the same by causing the individual energy particles to disintegrate it weakened the overall field strength substantially.

And then there were the torpedo weapons the _Resolution_ fired - of which their now appeared to be at least two separate types. The sensor logs from the first engagement showed that the first kind was a controlled antimatter explosive of some kind. On impact small quantities of matter and antimatter collided resulting in a massive blast of super-energised photons and gamma radiation that could inflict punishing damage even through shields. The second type of torpedo was completely unknown - the only thing Anubis had to go on was the Jaffa's report. They'd reported that this kind of torpedo could penetrate shields as if they weren't there and that they completely vaporised whatever they hit in an explosion that rivalled a star going nova for its sheer power. That sort of destructive power in any weapon was almost unbelievable. And it made Anubis wonder what enemies the Federation had for it to require weapons of such overwhelming power.

Anubis sighed and wondered what he was going to do about the _Resolution_. Captain Parker had destroyed three of his motherships and crippled another and robbed Osiris of a host. No Goa'uld could let such crimes go unpunished. But how could he punish them when his motherships couldn't get anywhere near the _Resolution_ without being blasted out of space with even less effort than he would expend swatting a fly. _I'll find someway eventually,_ he thought, _until then maybe it would be wise to leave Captain Parker and the _Resolution_ alone. So far Captain Parker has only destroyed my motherships when they've attacked him first. If I keep attacking him however he may decide to go on the offensive. And that would be a complete disaster for me. I have nothing that can stand up to that ship's firepower even those five Rashka-class motherships Klorell brought me with the remains of Apophis' Grand Fleet would be destroyed if they challenged him. If he came after me he could potentially destroy my entire fleet and with it the army it has taken me centuries to build. Yes definitely best to leave him alone for now. _

*****

****

U.S.S _Resolution_

She was on a Goa'uld mothership surrounded by Jaffa egger to do her bidding. A man was brought before her by two Jaffa Daniel Jackson. Her hand covered in a Goa'uld hand device coming up and being activated, Daniel screaming in pain as the ribbon of energy killed him slowly and painfully.

Suddenly standing on the bridge of that same mothership with a planet visible through the view port and several more motherships visible taking up bombardment positions in orbit. Her hand stabbing down on a control that unleashed the combined might of the fleet of motherships down upon the defenceless planet, cracking the crust open. Seeing her face reflected off the polished surface of the console grinning and eyes glowing with evil pleasure.

Sarah awoke with a scream. Sitting up in the luxurious bed she tried desperately to calm her rampant heartbeat. Carefully she eased out of bed and started across the room to the bathroom. Activating the sink and filling it with water. She reached down to scoop up some of the water to splash it upon her face. Only to recoil in horror as a mature Goa'uld symbiote looked at her calmly from beneath the surface of the pool of water then with a muscular flick of its body leaping out of the water and striking her neck and burrowing instantly inside even as she screamed.

A sharp bleep jolted Sarah Gardner awake. Really awake this time. Reflexively she touched the back of her neck. There was no scar old or new Doctor Tarses had completely healed it while she was unconscious earlier. The bleep came again. This time she recognised it as the door chime. Quickly she pulled the bed sheets around herself.

"Come in," she called out. The doors opened with a gentle swish and to her surprise Daniel Jackson stood in the doorway dressed in a Starfleet issue dressing gown and with a freshly replicated pair of slippers on his feet. Other than that he wore nothing save his glasses.

"Are you alright I heard you screaming," Daniel asked in concern though he already knew what had happened. Skaara had gone through the same thing after he'd been liberated from Klorell's control. He'd spent nearly a month on Abydos in the immediate aftermath helping Skaara recover. Himself and Kasuf - Sha're and Skaara's father - had been awoken many times by Skaara having nightmares about what he'd done while a Goa'uld and some of the things the he could have done.

"A nightmare," Sarah admitted still trying to calm her heart. "I was dreaming that…"

"That you were still a host," Daniel finished. At her shocked look he smiled. "Skaara went through the same thing when he was liberated from Klorell."

"Does it stop," Sarah asked her old friend and lover desperately.

"After a while," Daniel assured her coming over and taking a seat beside her. "It will always be with you but in time the memories and the pain will fade but they won't ever completely go away."

"But I don't want to remember," Sarah growled looking down and feeling tears come to her eyes again. "I saw myself do so many horrible things that I don't want to remember them. I just want to rip those memories out."

"That would actually do you more harm than good," Daniel replied softly.

"Why? I committed atrocities Daniel. I don't want to remember. I should have fought Osiris harder I could have beaten him." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"No you couldn't. No Human can beat a mature Goa'uld once it starts blending. Only one race of humanoids ever developed that ability and the Goa'uld destroyed them for it. And Sarah…" Daniel gently reached out a hand and forced her to look at him. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what your body did while you were a host. You couldn't stop Osiris but in the end you beat him. You're free of him now, he can never hurt you again."

Sarah smiled slightly at Daniel's words even as tears started to seep from her eyes again. He was right as usual. Intellectually she knew that but it was her heart that needed convincing.

"I just feel like I…" She couldn't continue beyond that point and once again broke down in tears.

Daniel immediately took notice of this and smiled to himself. He had been expecting it. Gently he reached out and pulled Sarah to him as he had always used to when she'd been upset about something.

Sarah burried her head in Daniels strong shoulder instinctively wrapping her arms around him as he wrapped his own arms around her as he whole body shook with sobs.

They stayed that way for quiet sometime. Until Sarah slipped into a troubled exhausted sleep. Gently Daniel tucked her back into bed and pulled the sheets back over her. Then he gently placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room to return to his own quarters. As he left he instructed the computer to inform him immediately if Sarah awoke. He didn't think that it was likely but it was always a possibility and he didn't mind if he lost sleep because of it. What was important right now was that he be here for Sarah as she walked along the long hard road to recovery. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

****

Destiny's Child

Chapter Thirteen

Ready Room

U.S.S _Resolution_

Captain Darien Parker sighed as he stepped into the ready room and saw the pile of pads filled with reports from every single department on the ship sitting on his desk for his attention. Apparently getting your ship hurled into a completely different universe didn't reduce the amount of paperwork that you had to do - at least not to any appreciable degree. At least he didn't have to send reports to Starfleet Command at the moment. His report to Starfleet could wait until they got back to their own universe, if they ever did.

As he walked around to his chair Darien thought about Starfleet Command for a few minutes. Specifically he wondered if they were looking for them. By their reckoning they had been in this universe for more than a month now - way longer than their mission should have taken. Though Starfleet was still spread thin due to the lingering effects of the Dominion War Darien guessed that Starfleet would have dispatched another ship to investigate their disappearance as soon as one was available. If he remembered the patrol patterns for the ships assigned to Starbase 301 correctly the first ship available would have been the _Atriedes_ under Captain Tamaran. Tamaran was a good captain and she had a good crew but Darien didn't know if she would be able to unlock the mysteries of the quantum fissures let alone find away to reopen the one that had brought them here.

After a moment Darien dismissed those thoughts from his mind as he picked up the first datapad which immediately caught his attention. The pad contained a report from engineering on the progress of adapting their warp engines for hyperspace flight. The adaptations to the warp coils had been completed and final test simulations were now being run. Engineering estimated that they would be ready to run their first trials in another two days. Their was also a subsection from Lieutenant Barrett indicating that she would first like to modify the warp engines on one of their six Scimitar-class attack fighters to allow it to travel at hyperspeed and to use the fighter - which was after all replaceable since the industrial replicator could make all the parts - for the initial trials rather than subjecting the _Resolution_ herself to such a risk until they were sure that the modifications actually worked. Darien could understand Barrett's caution - and even approved of it. Hyperspeed was to them a completely new and untested method of faster than light propulsion though it followed the same basic theories as warp engines did. But still it was new and should be rigorous tested. After a moments thought Darien picked up a blank datapad and made a note to order Lieutenant Barrett to go ahead with the modifications to one of the Scimitars.

Nearly two hours later Darien was deep into reading a report from Lieutenant Commander Beech on the analysis of their scans of the Goa'uld motherships when the intercom went off.

"Bridge to Captain Parker," said Commander Urlet's voice. Darien tapped his combadge.

"Yes commander."

"Sir an Asgard battlecruiser has just come out of hyperspace and is heading in our direction on an intercept course."

"Hail them I'll be right out," Darien ordered as he stood up and rounded his desk.

He stepped out onto the bridge just as Lieutenant Wu reported that the Asgard warship was not responding to their hails.

"Scan them Mr Wu," Darien ordered as he moved to the command chair which was hurriedly vacated by Commander Urlet. "See if they're damaged."

"Aye sir," Wu responded and punched in the appropriate commands. Then frowned as the scan results came back. "Sir sensors show no life signs onboard the Asgard vessel." Darien frowned and exchanged a confused look with Commander Urlet. Abruptly the sensors chimed a warning.

"Sir the Asgard ship has raised shields and is powering up its weapons systems," Beech reported.

"Red alert shields up," Darien ordered automatically. Immediately the main lights dimmed and crimson coloured panels began to flash as alarms sounded throughout the ship sending the crew hurrying to battle stations. The shields came up and the familiar thudding sound of the ablative armour being deployed over the hull immediately echoed throughout the ship.

"Asgard weapons systems are locking on," Beech reported. A second later a disintegrator beam lashed out from the Asgard cruiser and lit up the _Resolution's_ forward shields and shook the ship hard. "Direct hit. Shields are holding."

"Return fire main phasers," Darien ordered as the ship shuddered beneath the impact of another blast. 

The forward phasers cut lose slamming bright orange javelins of phased particle energy into the Asgard ships forward shields. The shields glowed brightly as they absorbed the fury of the phaser beams and the Asgard ship visibly shook.

Seeing that its disintegration beams were having only a minimal effect on the _Resolution's_ regenerative deflector shields the Asgard ship changed weapons and began firing a stream of blue energy bolts at the starship. The pulses reached the _Resolution_ almost instantly lighting up the shields and shaking the ship hard.

"The Asgard ship is firing somekind of quantum resonance bursts captain," Beech reported. "Forward shields are starting to weaken."

"Quantum torpedoes full spread. Configure for shield penetration dispersal pattern Sierra," Darien ordered.

"Ready sir."

"Fire." A full spread of twelve quantum torpedoes blasted from the _Resolution's_ forward torpedo launchers. The salvo slammed into the Asgard ship almost immediately the explosions coming so hard and fast that for a second the Asgard ship disappeared in the glare of the blasts. After a moment the glare faded revealing some minor damage to the Asgard ships hull.

"Their forward shields are down to sixty percent sir. Their shields are regenerating," Beech reported as the Asgard ship retaliated with both disintegrator beams and more bursts from its resonance cannons. _Resolution_ shuddered violently and EPS relays blew out on three forward decks. "Forward shields at fifty percent," Beech called out over the wail of damage warnings. "EPS relays have blown out on decks three through five. Twenty percent power loss."

"Hit them with everything we've got," Darien ordered even as his ship was rocked by more Asgard fire. Beech nodded.

The _Resolution_ ripped at the Asgard ship hammering its forward shields with a mixture of phaser beams and quantum torpedoes. The Asgard ship staggered back from the force of the vicious barrage of fire and began redirecting power to shore up its shields. But Darien had no intention of letting up and the _Resolution's_ immense firepower continued to pound the Asgard cruiser ripping into its shields and starting to penetrate to damage its heavy armour. But the Asgard ship gave as good as it got further depleting the _Resolution's_ shields before they had a chance to regenerate and beginning to slam into the ablative armour and cause more internal shockwave damage to the _Resolution's_ systems.

On the _Resolution's_ bridge Lieutenant Wu abruptly called out having to shout over the roar of the repeated impacts and the occasional sounds of internal explosions as systems and EPS conduits blew out.

"Sir another Asgard cruiser has just come out of hyperspace. Sir they're firing upon the first ship."

Darien nodded he could see it himself. The second Asgard warship came in behind the first one and began firing with everything it had. Simultaneously Beech unleashed a salvo of photon torpedoes. The first torpedoes demolished the warships forward shields - the last two torpedoes slammed into the hull and detonated. Explosions rocked the forward sections of the cruiser as entire sections were obliterated. The cruiser seemed to literally stagger back from the force of the impacts as glowing debris and burning gases tore out of the two massive holes in its hull. 

"Mr Beech target an energy dissipater pulse onto the first Asgard ship and fire. I want to know who is on that ship and why they fired upon us," Darien ordered. A glance at Beech's face showed Darien that his tactical/security officer would rather fire a transphasic torpedo or two at the attacker but he did as he was ordered. A moment later the same coruscating blue-white energy pulse that had been run along the tractor beam that had captured Osiris' Alkesh lashed out from one of the phaser arrays and hit the first Asgard ship and immediately expanded into a shimmering corona of light that crackled along both the outer hull and the interior of the Asgard ship.

The damaged cruiser immediately lost all power and began to drift dead in space still trailing debris from the burning rents in its side. The second Asgard ship stopped firing at that moment.

"Sir the second cruiser is hailing us," Wu reported. "It's Commander Thor."

"On screen," Darien ordered. The image of Commander Thor appeared on the bridge viewscreen.

"Captain Parker are you alright," Thor asked immediately.

"We're a bit battered Thor but we're okay," Darien responded. "I would like an explanation as to why one of your warships attacked us without warning or provocation."

"The ship you are referring to was infested by the Replicators," Thor replied. "Upon gaining control of the _Galishka's_ systems the Replicators learned about the existence of your ship and the level of your technology which to the Replicators made you an irresistible target. I came in pursuit as soon as I learned where the _Galishka _was going. I am gratified to see that I was not to late. Though you seemed to be doing pretty well against them."

"They are tough opponents," Darien pointed out.

"Indeed they are," Thor agreed. "My scans show no Replicator activity on the _Galishka_ now and that no energy sources are active. I am curious as to what that energy pulse you just fired is?"

"It's an energy dissipater weapon," Darien replied. "Originally developed by the Breen Confederacy. Our version has much shorter range than the Breen weapons do."

"Still it is impressive," Thor said. "Captain Parker on behalf of the Asgard High Council I apologise for any damage the Replicators have inflicted upon your vessel. Do you require assistance with your repairs?"

"Not at this time Thor but thank you for the offer I will keep it in mind. I will send an away team over to the _Galishka_ shortly to examine the remains of these Replicators. Perhaps you would consider a joint operation."

"Of course," Thor responded. "Your energy dissipater weapon seems to be very effect against the Replicators. Perhaps we could negotiate a trade?"

"I will be happy to discuss a trade of technologies with you later Thor. In the meantime I have to see to the organisation of repairs and the treatment of our wounded. I will contact you when the away team is ready to transport to the _Galishka_."

"Very well captain I will speak with you later. In the meantime I will contact the Tollan Currier and apologise to them for this battle taking place in their space."

"Thank you Thor."

"You are welcome," Thor responded. "I will speak with you shortly. _Valkastner_ out." Thor's image disappeared from the main viewscreen.

"Stand down from red alert. Damage report," Darien ordered waving his hand at the thin haze of smoke filling the air even as the ventilators began to clear it away.

"EPS relays have burned out on decks three through five and decks six and seven. Primary life support systems are off line. Inertial dampers are damaged but are continuing to function. Engineering responding to all reports of damage," Wu reported.

"Casualties?"

"Thirteen injured sir. Two seriously. Sickbay responding."

"What about our guests?" Before anyone could answer the turbo lift doors opened and a battered looking Daniel Jackson and Sarah Gardner stepped out onto the bridge. Darien rotated the command chair to look at them. "Are you alright," he asked.

"Yes," Daniel replied. "A bit battered and bruised but otherwise we're fine. What happened? Who attacked us Anubis again?"

"No. We were just attacked by an Asgard cruiser under the control of - I believe Thor called them the Replicators." Sarah Gardner looked confused - she'd never heard of the Replicators before, mainly because the Goa'uld had never heard of them - but Daniel Jackson winced.

"Oh no not them again," he moaned. "Two encounters with those blasted things is enough for anyone. I assume you destroyed them from the fact that were still here and don't have little mechanical bugs crawling around devouring the ship."

"You assume correctly. At least both us and Thor think that they've been destroyed. The warship they were controlling is completely powerless and according to Thor there is no sign of any Replicator activity on board."

"Thor's here?" Daniel asked in surprise.

"Yes he followed the Replicator controlled ship here and arrived just in time to turn the fight in our favour. We're going to send an away team over to the disabled warship soon. Thor's going to do the same."

"Then there is one big thing that you really need to know about the Replicators," Daniel replied. "And that's that they are completely impervious to portable directed energy weapons they will just absorb the energy and keep coming. The only portable weapons that can destroy Replicators are projectile weapons."

"That's not a problem," Beech replied. "In our database we have the specs for a number of projectile weapons for use on planets where energy weapons don't work. We can easily replicate some and the ammunition to go with them."

"Doctor Jackson as I said we are going to send an away team over to the disabled cruiser - the _Galishka_ Thor called it - soon. Since you have experience with these Replicators would you mind joining the team?" Darien asked. Daniel considered.

"Alright," he said after a moment. "I'll join your away team. When do we go?"

"Soon," Darien replied and glanced at Beech. "Mr Beech will be assembling his team shortly. If you go with him he'll make sure that you get issued with the proper equipment and are shown how to use it properly."

*****

****

Twenty Minutes Later

The five members of the away team materialised in the central corridor on the central deck of the disabled _Galishka_. They were all clad in environmental suits as life support had been eliminated when the warship lost power. Four additional transporter beams flashed nearby and a group of Asgard - clad in the silver one-piece suits that were their version of environmental suits - materialised.

All nine explorers turned on flashlights as the interior of the ship was in complete darkness even emergency lighting had been eliminated by the energy dissipater pulse fired by the _Resolution_ at the end of the battle.

The interior of the _Galishka_ was in a very bad way. Smoke hung in the stale air from fires that had long since burned themselves out. Whole bulkheads had been blown to pieces by the internal explosions that had torn through the ship. Support girders hung at odd angles from the ceiling trailing fibre-optic cables that would have been sparking fitfully if their had been any power.

"The bridge is this way," Thor said softly from his position leading the Asgard team. They began moving through the ship - moving cautiously to avoid tripping on any of the rubble. Thor was both impressed and appalled by the destruction - during their long battle with the Replicators he had seen the wreckage of many defeated Asgard ships, but this damage was different. In this case their had been no operational internal dampening fields to contain the explosions set off by the impacting Asgard and Federation weapons - the result was a complete and utter mess as the Humans said. Thor suspected that if the _Galishka_ had been hit but once more she would have been cleaved in half.

After a short while they came upon their first sign of the Replicators in the form of a pile of dead blocks. One of the Federation officers knelt down and scanned the blocks with what was obviously a portable scanner unit of some type. Looking at the officer through the transparent front and top of the helmet Thor was shocked to see that it wasn't a Federation officer at all but Doctor Daniel Jackson - Thor wondered what he was doing here.

"Take a look at this," Daniel Jackson was saying. "The circuitry pathways on these blocks have been completely disrupted." A curious Thor scanned the blocks with his own scanner and was surprised by the results. Dr Jackson was right the internal kyron-circuitry that was the basis of the Replicator technology had been completely disrupted by the energy dissipater pulse. The Replicator in question would have immediately stopped functioning and fallen to bits. Looking around with his light block Thor saw more piles of dead blocks where Replicators had literally fallen to pieces when the energy dissipater pulse destroyed the very thing that was essential to their continued function i.e. the kyron pathways.

Hope abruptly flooded through him. If he was successful in acquiring the plans for this energy dissipater weapon from Captain Parker then it could be the saviour of his people. With the Replicators destroyed they could finally focus all of their attention upon protecting the developing sentients of this galaxy from the Goa'uld and on finding a solution to the genetic degradation that was slowly destroying the Asgard race. _Don't get ahead of yourself Thor,_ he told himself, _there is no guarantee that the alien weapon that did this to the Replicators will be compatible with Asgard technology. After all scans of the _Resolution_ show that Federation technology is very different to Asgard technology. But even if the technology proves incompatible it will still give us valuable pointers to creating our own version of the weapon._

It took them another two hours to survey the entire ship. Everywhere it was the same, horrendous damage and piles of dead Replicator blocks. They were not able to access the forward sections of the ship - those were in vacuum and had been sealed off by internal bulkhead doors that had slammed closed automatically when the _Resolution's_ photon torpedoes had blasted holes in the hull opening all the forward decks to space.

Shortly after his return to the _Valkastner_ Thor communicated with the Asgard High Council and gave them his findings. To say that the council was excited about the possibility of acquiring the Federations energy dissipater weapon for use against the Replicators was an understatement. They fully realised that the weapon could turn the tide of their increasingly desperate war with the Replicators. After considering the issue the High Council ordered Thor to begin negoiations with Captain Parker about an exchange of technologies as soon as was possible.

Thor immediately hailed the _Resolution_ and spoke with the powerfuly built Human who commanded her and who now held the key to the salvation of the Asgard race against the Replicators. After talking for a number of minutes they agreed to begin technology transfer talks the following morning.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

****

Destiny's Child

Chapter Fourteen

Transporter Room One

U.S.S _Resolution_

Next Morning

Captain Darien Parker came into the _Resolution's_ main transporter room self consciously adjusting the top of his dress uniform. He always hated wearing these damned things – though the current dress uniform, white top with gold braid and black trousers was much more comfortable than the old ones. Wearing it was no different really to wearing his day to day uniform except the dress uniform – which was a must for diplomatic talks – felt less comfortable maybe because it was so formal even though it fit perfectly.

Waiting in the transporter room for him looking immaculate in her dress uniform was Commander Urlet and off to the side stood Dr Daniel Jackson – dressed in a freshly replicated two peace suit complete with shirt and tie. He'd asked Doctor Jackson to join them since Jackson had had prior experience dealing with the Asgard on a personal level. Daniel hadn't minded lending a hand in this instance – he knew how vital to the Asgard these negotiations were – though part of him would much rather be with Sarah providing emotional support while she was in her counselling session with Councillor Dalara.

"Status," Darien ordered as he came into the room.

"The _Valkastner_ has just hailed us with coordinates sir," the transporter operator a Tellerite – whose name Darien could never remember – responded. "Commander Thor is ready to transport aboard." Attempts to synchronise the _Valkastner's_ transporter array with the _Resolution's_ had proven to difficult – Asgard and Federation transporter beams seemed to operate completely differently though the basic principles were the same, it had therefore been decided by both sides that the _Resolution_ would transport Thor and any other Asgard representatives back and forth between the two ships.

"Very well. Energise," Darien ordered. The transporter activated and in a shimmer of silver and blue light Commander Thor materialised on the transporter pad and Darien finally saw an Asgard face to face. One thing that immediately struck him was how short Thor was – the Asgard was only about three feet tall if that and very thin and delicate looking. The head was slightly larger than one would expect and the large pure black eyes gazed at him with great intelligence and great age. He only paused for a moment before stepping forward to greet his guest. "Commander Thor welcome aboard the Federation starship _Resolution_," he said politely.

"Thank you Captain Parker I am pleased to be here," Thor responded and to Darien's surprise Thor extended his hand. Carefully he took Thor's small hand in his own and they shook hands gently. Just as carefully Darien released Thor's hand – he didn't want to take a risk of hurting the Asgard.

"This is my first officer Commander Urlet you spoke briefly when you helped deliver the initial shipment of relief supplies to the Tollan." Urlet bowed her head slightly in greeting. "And I believe you already know Doctor Jackson."

"Hello Thor," Daniel said warmly.

"Hello Dr Jackson," Thor replied reflexively inclining his head to meet Daniel's eyes. He was so used to doing it with Humans by now. "I am surprised to see you here. I was not aware until yesterday that you were here. Is the rest of SG-1 here?"

"No," Daniel replied knowing what Thor was really asking. Thor was asking if Jack was here. "No they're back on Earth taking part in training simulations for a group of new SGC officers. They'll be at it all week."

"I see then why are you here?"

"I came at the request of a friend," Daniel replied. "Since I've had experience dealing with both the Replicators and the Asgard Captain Parker asked if I would mind assisting in these negotiations."

"I understand." Thor looked at Captain Parker. "Speaking of negotiations Captain Parker I believe that we had best get started. It is my peoples hope that they bear fruit." _In fact we desperately need them to succeed,_ Thor thought to himself, _for this ship may hold the weapon that could be our only chance of defeating the Replicators._

"This way," Darien said leading Thor out of the transporter room deliberately keeping his pace short to avoid making the Asgard run to keep up with him. Urlet and Daniel followed. Daniel pulled up besides Thor and for a couple of minutes the two spoke quietly amongst themselves – it seemed to Darien that Daniel was giving Thor more information on what he was doing here away from the rest of his team.

After a couple of moments they reached the turbolift.

"Conference room one," Darien ordered the lift computer as they climbed in. The turbolift doors closed behind them and the lift started its journey through the ship.

"Engineering to Captain Parker," Lieutenant Barrett's voice said over the intercom. Darien tapped his combadge.

"Yes lieutenant?"

"Sir the modifications to the engines on one of the Scimitars have been completed," Barrett reported.

"Very well have the crew of that particular fighter take it out on a trial run. Remind them to be careful about the Goa'uld. Their motherships might not be a match for the _Resolution_ but they could be a serious opponent for an attack fighter."

"Aye sir." Barrett signed off at that point.

Thor had watched the whole exchange with great interest. So those badges that they wore were not just ornamental insignia as he'd first thought but communications devices as well. He'd noticed in the transporter room that Doctor Jackson was wearing one of those badges as well – which had confused him since Daniel Jackson wasn't a member of Starfleet. Though the fact that the badges were communicators as well as Starfleet insignia made seeing Daniel wearing one make sense. He was also intrigued by the revelation that the _Resolution's_ engineers had been doing some modifications to one of their attack fighters – the _Valkastner's_ sensors had revealed the presence of six small but heavily armed ships vessel of Federation design docked in the largest of the three hanger facilities detected on board the _Resolution_.

"Captain Parker may I ask why you have been modifying the engines on one of your fighters," Thor asked calmly.

"As you maybe aware we do not have hyperspace technology," Darien replied. "But instead use another form of subspace propulsion to travel faster than light."

"Yes the _Valkastner's_ sensors didn't detect any evidence of hyperdrives on board this ship. Which did confuse us as most species with your level of technology possess hyperdrives."

"Yes well when Tanneth escaped us after our first encounter we monitored the means by which he escaped and discovered that hyperspace propulsion was superior to our current methods. We have since been modifying our warp engines to allow us to travel in hyperspace as well – those alterations have now been completed. However we do not want to take unnecessary chances – our experiences with transwarp corridors, soliton waves and quantum slipstream drives have shown us that any new propulsion technology should be rigorously tested. So to avoid risking the _Resolution_ unnecessarily we've also modified the warp engines on one of our Scimitar-class fighters and are going to use that ship for our initial test runs."

"Ah I see a wise precaution," Thor replied.

The turbolift stopped at that moment and the doors opened to the short corridor that connected the turbolift to one of the two access points to conference room one. The other was located on the bridge itself.

"This way," Darien instructed leading Thor along the short corridor to the conference room.

Thor was impressed with the conference room once he was inside it. The most startling feature of the room was the windows that took up the whole of one wall. Through them it was possible to see part of Tollana as it rotated lazily around it axis while floating silent in the star dappled blackness of space. The other main features of the room were the large conference table that filled the room surrounded by comfortable Human-style chairs and one custom replicated Asgard style seat, and a large glass case along the wall opposite the windows. The case contained a large gold-coloured incredibly detailed model of the ship.

"Please be seated," Darien said moving to his normal place at the head of the table. Commander Urlet also moved to her customary place on the right hand side of her captain. Thor moved to the Asgard seat on Darien's immediate left, Daniel moved to the chair immediately next to Thor.

Once everyone was seated comfortably Darien called the meeting to order.

"Well then Thor let us get down to business," he said to the Asgard fleet commander. "What exactly do your people want from us."

*****

****

Fighter _Rapier_

Twelve Minutes Later

Lieutenant Peter Buchannan gently eased the Scimitar-class attack fighter clear of the _Resolution's _main shuttle bay. Once clear he increased to two-thirds impulse power and the powerful brand new fighter shot clear of its mother vessel. He was exhilarated to be back out in space in the pilot's seat of a fighter – all of the fighter's three crew members were. True none of them minded their duties on the _Resolution_ herself – nor did anyone else in their squadron – it was just good to be back out in open space.

Quickly he swung the _Rapier_ around and did a flyby of the huge Sovereign-class starship that was their home base. As the powerful Scimitar fighter skimmed past one of the two massive engine nacelles – glowing with blue plasma energy – he couldn't help but think of how graceful the starship looked from out here – yet also how intimidatingly big she looked as well, especially from the perspective of a fighter pilot. 

Then they were passed the _Resolution_ and the Asgard battlecruiser _Valkastner_ hung in space before them. _Now that is one hell of a big ship,_ Peter thought as he also did a flyby on the Asgard warship. In terms of size and mass the O'Neill-class battlecruiser was roughly equal to a Romulan D'deridex-class Warbird though her firepower was considerably greater and her weapons were not as vulnerable to pinpoint targeting as Romulan disruptor arrays or plasma torpedo banks were. Peter wondered idly how the Dominion war would have gone if the Asgard of their universe – if they existed in their universe – had been at the Federations side. One thing was for certain it would have ended much sooner with a far smaller death toll – as it was a total of twelve billion had died on both sides in that war and the Cardassian homeworld had been reduced to a burnt cinder.

The communications channel came to life.

"Lieutenant Buchannan what are you doing," Lieutenant Commander Beech's voice said. With both Captain Parker and Commander Urlet busy in trade negotiations with Fleet Commander Thor he currently had command of the _Resolution_. "You are supposed to be testing the hyperdrive systems not performing flybys. This isn't a show for the brass."

"I know sir I'm sorry," Peter responded feeling his ears flame at the rebuke evident in Beech's tone. It was known that Christopher Beech was an officer who believed very much in following the rules and strict obedience to ones orders – it was partially due to his families military service heritage that dated back centuries to their service in the British Royal Navy and the sense of obligation and honour that came with such heritage. Peter on the other hand was the complete opposite – although a good pilot he came from a freethinking background that sometimes clashed with his Starfleet training.

"Good now get on with the job," Beech responded. "Before I have you put on report." _Yikes,_ Peter thought he'd already been on report twice during his service on the _Resolution_ – which was incidentally his first posting out of the academy – if he was put on report a third time then it wouldn't be Commander Urlet he would be dealing with, it would be Captain Parker. Darien Parker was a great guy but like all captains he didn't tolerate insubordination and could be very harsh to those officers who consistently showed that they couldn't follow orders. Peter didn't fancy being assigned menial duties – like cleaning the warp core plasma injectors or the impulse manifolds – and having his holodeck access blocked, it was limited as it was since he was a junior officer on a crew of eight hundred and fifty-five officers and enlisted personnel.

"Aye sir we'll go now."

"Good. I will keep this matter between us lieutenant I see no reason to bother Commander Urlet or Captain Parker with it – but I will speak with you later." Peter almost cringed knowing he was going to be in for a lecture when he got back. Before he could reply the channel closed with a beep.

"I guess you're going to get it," Lieutenant Shirr commented from the weapons console. Peter turned and glared at the insect-like humanoid.

"Shut up and check the weapons systems," Peter barked. "We could run into the Goa'uld and I would like us to be prepared to defend ourselves if we have to."

"I've already done so. Phasers are fully functional, ablative armour generators are fully operational so are the shield generators, and our battery of quantum torpedoes is ready should we need it."

"Okay." Peter turned to the Yuridian engineer Tark. "Are the modifications on line?"

"Yes." Peter turned back to the helm console and pulled up the first set of destination coordinates that had been provided by Lieutenant Rakan. It was for a barren, uninhabited system forty light years from their location. In hyperspace it should theoretically take them about ten minutes to get there.

"Then lets get this done," he said to the air. "Course for test system laid in. Engaging hyperdrive." Their was a flare of sound from the warp core but instead of leaping to warp speed a hyperspace window opened directly in front of the _Rapier_ and immediately they disappeared inside the window closing behind them.

*****

****

Conference Room One

U.S.S _Resolution_

Ten Minutes Later

"Then we have an agreement," Thor said to Captain Parker. The negotiations for the plans for the energy dissipater weapon had gone remarkably smoothly. What Captain Parker wanted in return was quiet reasonable – and that was Asgard help in finding away to get his ship back to its proper universe and time. It would be a challenge to his peoples astrophysicists Thor knew but it was a reasonable price to pay for being given the plans for the weapon that could give the Asgard victory in the Replicator War – a war that they were currently losing. "In exchange for the plans for the energy dissipater cannon our scientists will work on finding away to return your ship to its proper universe and time," he continued.

"Yes Thor we have an agreement," Darien Parker replied with a warm smile. "I will have Lieutenant Wu transmit the plans for the energy dissipater to your ship along with all the information we have on the quantum fissure that brought us here."

"Very well then," Thor replied. "If we have no other business then I request that you return me to the _Valkastner_ immediately. It is imperative that I take the plans for the dissipater weapon to the High Council immediately."

"Of course Thor I understand that Dr Jackson did explain the details of the Replicator/Asgard war to me." Daniel inclined his head in acknowledgement as Captain Parker spoke. "Commander Urlet will take you back to the transporter room." Thor stood up from his chair and Commander Urlet did the same. Thor bowed his head to Captain Parker – he was really coming to like the Federation captain just like he liked Colonel O'Neill. Then he turned and followed Commander Urlet out of the room.

Daniel Jackson watched Thor leave the room. He was glad to see the Asgard so happy – the acquiring of the energy dissipater weapons could be the single greatest acquisition that the Asgard had ever made. For it was an acquisition that could save them and the rest of the universe from the mechanical terror of the Replicators.

"That went well," Darien commented. Daniel looked over at the Teal'c sized Starfleet captain.

"I expected it to," Daniel replied. "You do not know how desperate the Asgard war against the Replicators has become. So far all their attempts to stop the Replicators have failed. But now you've given them access to a form of weapons technology that is as lethal to the Replicators as neutron bombs are to organic beings."

"The Asgard were starting to become desperate?" Darien asked suddenly worried that the Asgard might not keep their word about having their scientists help his people find away home.

"I wouldn't exactly say desperate," Daniel replied. "But they were starting to get seriously worried and so were we. For if the Asgard go then so does the Protected Planets Treaty which protects Earth and a number of other planets from attack by the Goa'uld. If the Asgard were to be defeated by the Replicators and the System Lords learned of it then they wouldn't hesitate to attack and either annex or destroy us all."

"Will the Asgard keep their word about helping my people Daniel," Darien asked.

"Of course they will," Daniel replied. "When the Asgard make a promise to someone then they honour it no matter what it costs them. Thor has promised you his peoples help in finding away back to your own time and universe – the Asgard will honour that promise. And if anyone can help you get back to your home then the Asgard can they are after all a very ancient, wise and powerful race." Darien leaned back in his chair.

"I hope your right," he said softly.

"I know that I am," Daniel replied.

Ten minutes later the Asgard cruiser _Valkastner_ left orbit of Tollana and went into hyperspace on a direct course for the Asgard homeworld.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Destiny's Child

****

Chapter Fifteen 

****

**Fighter _Rapier_**

Lieutenant Peter Buchannan brought the _Rapier_ out of hyperspace at the edge of the fourth and final system they were scheduled to go to on their test run of the hyperdrive.  So far the test had proceeded without difficulty – though on the way to this system the drive had started to make a funny noise.  The most demanding flight was now to come – the flight back to the _Resolution_ in the Tollan system some twelve thousand light years from their current position.  But he didn't want to take any chances before going on the flight even though it hyperspace it would not take them long.

"Tark have you found what the problem is with the drive why it was making that noise?" he asked the Yuridian engineer.

"I'm working on it," Tark replied.  "It looks like one of the warp coils has started to depolarise due to the strain of working in away they were never originally designed to work in.  I'll have to repolarise the coil before we can open another hyperspace window.  It won't take to long."

"It better not," Shirr said from weapons.  "We've got company."

"What kind," Peter asked looking over at the insect-like lieutenant he could never remember the name of her species.  As he was the pilot it was his place to ask questions and issue orders to Shirr and Tark as he was – as regulations stated – commanding officer of the _Rapier_.

"I read three Goa'uld motherships orbiting the second planet of the system," Shirr replied.  "According to the files Thor transmitted to the _Resolution_ earlier two are Ha'tac-class the other one's a Shalkra-class."  _Ugh oh,_ Peter thought.  He'd studied the files on the Goa'uld motherships transmitted to the _Resolution_ by the _Valkastner_ after the second battle with Tanneth – they'd been included in the general database files exchanged between the two vessels.  All the squadron members had.  Ha'tac-class motherships were the standard workhorses of the Goa'uld fleet – each about two thirds the size of a Galaxy-class starship and carrying more than a thousand Jaffa apiece along with an armament of twelve pulse phaser cannon batteries and six plasma torpedo bays and a wing of twenty four death gliders.  The Shalkra-class motherships – which was what they'd already faced and defeated in battle twice – were larger more heavily armed versions of the Ha'tac's, they were the same design just larger and carrying almost three times the armament and a squadron of Alkesh in addition to their two glider wings.  For most System Lords Shalkra-class motherships served as flagships since only the top System Lords had the manpower and resources to build the monstrous Rashka-class motherships. 

"Have they seen us," he demanded after a moment.

"I don't think so," Shirr replied.  "I would recommend hiding behind the closest moon of the outermost gas giant.  The interference from the gas giant should block their sensors."

"Feed the coordinates to my console."

"Aye sir done."

"Tark we're counting on you to repolarise that nacelle quickly," he said to Tark as he used Shirr's information to plot a course to hide them behind the nearest moon of the outermost gas giant of this system and engaged the impulse drive.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Tark shot back.  "This is delicate work if I try to rush it I could miscalibrate one of the magnetic wave guides and if that happened then the plasma stream in the nacelle could tear itself apart.  And I don't have to tell you what that would mean."  It would cause the nacelle to burst apart and would cause their destruction.

"Do the best you can to speed it up.  We don't want to be here if those motherships come after us.  We could hold off one but not three."

"I'll do what I can."

*****

Goa'uld Flagship Orbiting The Second Planet 

Rumak – First Prime to the god Zipacna studied the object that was only just visible on their long-range sensors with frank puzzlement.  The ship was very small around the same size as an Alkesh but it wasn't an Alkesh.  It was very hard to read because it was at the periphery of their scanner range they weren't able to get any real readings like energy signature or engine emission profile.

[What has your attention so completely Rumak,] Zipacna suddenly demanded from behind him making him jump.  He turned around and bowed to his god.

"My lord our long range sensors are picking up a small unidentified craft on the edge of the system," he reported.  "It's on the edge of our sensor range we cannot get any real readings on it."

[Interesting,] Zipacna commented.  [What is the ship doing now?]  Rumak turned back to the main console.

"The alien ship is moving to place the outer gas giants outermost moon between us and them.  They must have seen us."  _Clever move,_ he thought to himself, _exactly the kind of move I would make.  The gas giant's radiation emissions will completely disrupt our long-range sensor readings.  We won't be able to detect them until we're practically on top of them._

Zipacna leaned back on his throne.  The alien ship moving to hide suggested that they knew who they were though he had no idea who the occupants of this new ship were.  The ship could belong to anyone from the Tok'ra, to possibly the Tollan though they were still busy rebuilding after Tanneth's attack with that meddlesome Federation warship the _Resolution_ sitting in orbit protecting them.

And that raised another possibility.  The small vessel that had just teased their sensors could be a Federation ship of some sort.  Possibly a scout surveying this area – it would make more sense for a small ship to be assigned to survey duties instead of a warship.  It reduced the risk of an enemy spotting the ship.  The Goa'uld themselves tended to use Alkesh to survey new systems instead of a mothership for that reason.  If this ship was a Federation scout ship then it should be relatively easy to defeat and capture.  If he could do that Anubis would be very pleased with him and maybe even increase his position in the fleet command structure as it was he was still commanding the same three motherships that he had commanded under Apophis – his forth had been blasted out of space by the Tollan two years ago when he'd tried and failed to rescue Klorell by force after they'd lost their case that Klorell should have had priority over the body of his host at the time – no more had been assigned to him to complement his armies strength, mainly due to the fact that Apophis had not been best pleased with him after that incident.  If he increased in rank and power then he would certainly get more ships and more Jaffa troops to complement his own.

Anubis after all would be very pleased to get his hands on a Federation vessel so they could learn more about this mysterious group of Humans and other aliens who could prove to be the greatest threat to Goa'uld rule since they'd first bumped into the Asgard.  Capturing the Federation ship – if it was one – would give them a chance to really examine Federation technology without having to worry about dodging phaser beams and one of the various torpedoes their warships seemed to carry.  And if they could really analyse Federation technology and probe its secrets then they could find where the Federation was and make it pay dearly for challenging them in the first place.  The lack of knowledge of where the Federation was had been one of the reasons why Anubis had not sent an armada to destroy the _Resolution_.  For the Federation was bound to respond with a fleet of its own warships, which it had to be admitted, were vastly superior to anything the Goa'uld possessed.  It would be the start of a war that the Goa'uld could not possibly win.  After all if a fleet of five Shalkra-class motherships couldn't defeat even one Federation battlecruiser the last thing the Goa'uld wanted was to come face to face with the whole Federation fleet, which – if the _Resolution's_ power was anything to go by – would be able to blast the entire Goa'uld fleet out of space without even breaking a sweat. 

[Break orbit,] he ordered after a moment.  [Set course to intercept the alien ship.  Prime all weapons.  Prepare to disable and capture.]

"Yes my lord."

The three motherships broke orbit of the planet they were orbiting and headed towards the ship that had teased their sensors.  They moved rapidly accelerating to maximum impulse or two thirds light speed in less than four seconds.  Within a few minutes they would intercept the unknown ship.

Sitting on his throne Zipacna ordered a tactical display to be brought up and a squadron of gliders to be launched as soon as they were within range of the alien ship.  He had to disable them quickly before they could escape.

After a few moments of anxious waiting Rumak announced that they were coming into glider range of the outer gas giant's outermost moon.

[Launch gliders.]

"Yes my lord."

[Deploy the fleet into a pincer movement to trap the alien ship.  Have the other two motherships go around the moon from the right we'll approach from the left.]

"Yes my lord."

*****

**Fighter _Rapier_**

Lieutenant Shirr was startled when the three Goa'uld motherships appeared on her sensor display.  The three motherships were approaching at full impulse and splitting up to come at them in a pincer movement that came straight out of a basic starship combat tactics manual.  _Ugh oh,_ she thought.

"Peter," she called out.

"What," Peter asked looking back from the pilots station at the front of the small bridge which was laid out in a triangular pattern with the helm at the tip and the tactical and engineering consoles on the left and right sides respectively.

"We've got trouble.  Those three motherships must have detected us their coming around the moon in a pincer movement."

"Shit!  Tark how are you coming with that nacelle?"

"Almost there," Tark replied.  "I need another couple of minutes.  I'll do what I can to speed it up."

"The Shalkra is launching fighters," Shirr reported noting half a dozen smaller targets emerge from the largest mothership.  "They will have a firing solution on us in thirty seconds."

"Shields up deploy armour," Peter ordered automatically grateful that these new Scimitar-class fighters possessed the same ablative armour technology as the _Resolution_ though theirs was much thinner and wouldn't be able to sustain concentrated fire for as long.  The shields came up as the _Rapier's_ computer automatically sounded red alert.  A loud thudding echoed through the small but powerful vessel as the armour was deployed over the hull.  Peter lost his view of the stars as hexagonal plates appeared over the thick transparent aluminum windows.

The first wave of gliders came in strafing the _Rapier_ with twin streams of phaser pulses that were effortlessly dissipated by the shields which although not regenerative like a capital ships were still capable of standing up to a number of hits from even starship grade phasers or disruptors.  The _Rapier _shuddered only slightly under the assault.

"Return fire Shirr I'm initiating evasive action," Peter called out over the sound of the impact.  "Tark!"

"I know I'm doing my best Peter," Tark shot back.  Peter ignored the Yuridians tone as he engaged the impulse engines and threw them into a complex evasive pattern the death gliders for all their manoeuvrability were not able to keep up with.  Two collided in the attempt and were instantly destroyed.  Simultaneously the _Rapier's_ own phasers – she was armed with two forward firing pulse phaser cannons along with dorsal, aft and ventral phaser strips for the more conventional beamed phasers – opened fire.  Three gliders were hit immediately and blown to fiery dust.

Then the Shalkra-class mothership joined the fray by firing a stream of pulse phaser bolts that caught the _Rapier_ even as Peter swung her into a complex evasive manoeuvre.  The _Rapier's_ shields flashed brightly beneath the impact but they withstood the assault.

"Direct hit shields down to forty percent," Shirr reported even as she fired back with the forward pulse phasers.  Dual streams of heavy phaser pulses lashed out from the _Rapier_ and ripped into the motherships forward shields.  Goa'uld shields flashed bright blue-green beneath the assault but they held.  Shirr maintained fire on the Goa'uld ship even as Peter swerved and dodged the fire being directed at them from the gliders and from the mothership they were fast approaching.  Slowly but surely the motherships forward shields began shading from blue-green to yellow as they began to feel the strain of the continuous pummelling.

Abruptly the mothership fired a salvo of plasma torpedoes straight at them.  It was nearly unheard of to use torpedo weapons against fighters.  Despite Peter's frantic attempts at evasion two of the torpedoes impact the _Rapier_ demolishing her shields and sending her tumbling out of control for a moment before Peter was able to compensate.

"Shields are gone," Shirr called out.  "Forward ablative armour down to sixty percent."

"Two can play that game," Peter growled under his breath glaring at his readings which showed the Goa'uld mothership as it prepared to fire at them again.  "Shirr target quantum torpedoes on that mothership," he said aloud.

"Torpedoes ready."

"Fire!"  Shirr fired a single quantum torpedo straight at the Goa'uld mothership.  The torpedo impacted before the Goa'uld ship could even begin to react and detonated.  The blast of zero point energy caused by the torpedoes detonating warhead smashed its shields flat and ripped into the hull causing a massive breach and setting off a string of internal explosions through the lower sections of the mothership.  "Direct hit there are shields are down and they have taken heavy damage," Shirr reported.

Before anyone on the _Rapier_ could celebrate however the other two motherships joined the fray firing streams of pulse phasers that ripped into the ablative armour.

"Ablative armour down to thirty percent," Shirr called as the _Rapier_ was shaken again and again.  Even as she spoke she fired a retaliatory pair of quantum torpedoes from the aft launcher.  Both Ha'tac-class motherships began taking frantic evasive action to avoid the torpedoes while still firing at the _Rapier_.  One mothership was able to avoid the torpedo directed at it but the other was struck and instantly obliterated.

Then the _Rapier_ shook again as the Shalkra-class managed to fire another volley of pulse phasers though the bolts were much weaker than normal.  Sparks shot out of consoles on the _Rapier's_ bridge as the ablative armour buckled and pulses tore into the hull smashing and vaporising systems.

"Ablative armour has failed," Shirr called out.  "I've lost weapons."

"Warp power down," Tark added.  "I cannot get us into hyperspace.  Impulse drive is compromised."  Peter's hands danced over his console sending an emergency distress call to the _Resolution_ on a high subspace band frequency that they believed undetectable by the Goa'uld.  Considering their distance he hoped that the message had enough power to reach the _Resolution_ and still be intelligible when it got there.  Then he waited for the Goa'uld to fire again for another hit would surely destroy them.

The Goa'uld didn't fire again.

Instead a crude form of tractor beam lashed out from the badly wounded Shalkra and began to pull them in.  Turning to Shirr and Tark Peter spoke.

"Arm yourselves," he said softly.  "If these Goa'uld want us then they wont get us without a fight."  Shirr nodded and stood up and went to one of the rear storage cabinets.  Inside were three hand phasers with two spare power cells a peace.  Gathering the phasers and power cells up in her four arms she proceeded to distribute them.  One thing was sure, as Peter had said the Goa'uld were not going to take them without a fight.

*****

Goa'uld Hanger Bay 

Two squads of Jaffa stood waiting for the _Rapier_ as it was brought into the main hanger bay.  The small Federation attack vessel was set down on the deck and the squad of Jaffa immediately began marching towards the hatch on its side.

It took them some doing to get the hatch open – the hull material was impervious to their weapons so they had to hotwire the external hatch controls.  Which wasn't easy when the technology you were hotwiring was completely different to anything you'd encountered before.  But eventually they managed to override the hatch control and gain access to the interior of the fighter.  After the small airlock their was a narrow corridor leading between the bridge and rear sleeping compartment of the _Rapier_.

As soon as the first Jaffa entered the corridor a phaser beam struck him full on dropping him neatly to the deck unconscious.  The next Jaffa who entered the corridor met the same fate, so did the third.  After that the Jaffa squad commander paused and finally had a shock grenade thrown into the corridor.

The grenade detonated and cautiously the Jaffa stepped into the corridor.  No phaser fire met him.  Moving cautiously the Jaffa moved up the corridor followed by some more from his squad.

On the bridge of the _Rapier_ they found the three crew members sprawled unconscious on the floor from the shock grenades discharge.  Only one of them was Human the Jaffa noticed the other two were aliens that were completely unlike anything he had ever seen before.

"Take them to holding cells," he instructed his squad.  "I will inform our lord."

*****

Pel'tac 

"My lord," Rumak reported to Zipacna having just received the Jaffa squad leaders report.  "We have secured the Federation vessel and captured the crew.  Two unknown aliens and one Human.  There being taken to holding cells."

[Excellent,] Zipacna responded.  [Has a full damage report come in yet?]  He'd been surprised by how much trouble capturing this Federation ship had been and those torpedoes that had severely damaged his flagship and destroyed one of the Ha'tac's had come as a dismaying surprise.

"Not yet my lord were still assessing the damage the zero point blast caused.  However we do know that our hyperdrive is disabled it will take several hours to repair."

[Send a message to Lord Anubis informing him of our situation and request instructions,] Zipacna ordered standing up.  [I meanwhile will go see to the interrogation of the prisoners myself.]

"Yes my lord."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

****

Destiny's Child

Chapter Sixteen

Royal Palace

Anubis Homeworld

Anubis sat on his throne in his private chambers trying to work out someway of dealing with the Federation warship that sat in orbit of Tollana. Direct assault didn't work - the _Resolution's_ weapons were way to powerful and her shields impregnable - at least as far as he knew, and then their was the retractable armour that covered her hull in times of battle. Scans had indicated that it was almost indestructible. No direct assault was a bad idea - it had already cost him five motherships and with another being crippled. To send more would be just inviting Captain Parker to destroy them as well. And destroy them he could with even less effort than Anubis would expend swatting a fly. So he had to find another - less direct - way of dealing with that warship. He had to deal with her, before he revealed that he was back to the System Lords - when they found out Anubis knew there would be hell to pay. He would need every ship in his fleet to get them to accept his power and give him back his rank as System Lord and not send a combined armada to destroy him once and for all. But how?

A loud knock on the door to his private sanctum jolted him out of his thoughts. Anubis growled in irritation and behind his mask his eyes glowed in anger. He had given orders that he was not to be disturbed.

[Enter,] he called putting anger into the word, anger that would make any Jaffa or slave quiver in fear. In fact anyone in his court knew not to get on the wrong side of his temper, so no one provoked him.

The door opened and a terrified looking Jaffa came through, walked up to the foot of his gods throne and dropped to one knee, head bowed.

[What is it? And I warn you it had better be good,] Anubis growled angrily.

"Forgive me my lord for disturbing you but we have received an important message from Lord Zipacna."

[Well what is it?] _This had better be good Zipacna,_ Anubis thought, _or else your going to feel my wrath._

"My lord, Zipacna reports encountering, engaging and capturing a small craft of probably Federation origin." At the mention of the word Federation Anubis sat up more interested in the report.

[Go on.]

"The small Federation craft apparently put up considerable resistance. One of Lord Zipacna's two hatac-class motherships was destroyed by some sort of energy torpedo fired from the Federation vessel. His Shalkra-class mothership has been disabled by an identical weapon. However they succeeded in capturing the small vessel and its crew of three."

[Three.]

"Yes my lord. One Human, two unknown alien species. Lord Zipacna went on to say that he has begun an analysis of the captured vessel."

[Dispatch a mothership to Lord Zipacna's coordinates with repair equipment and supplies. They are to bring the captured Federation vessel and its crew to me immediately.]

"Yes my lord."

[Is their anything else?]

"There are two potential problems my lord. Just before it was captured the Federation vessel sent out a distress call on a very high subspace band - Lord Zipacna was barely able to detect it and hand no chance of jamming it. Also our long range scouts have just reported two Rashka-class motherships leaving the region of space controlled by Lord Yu on course for Zipacna's general area." Behind his mask Anubis grimaced slightly. Damn it that was the last thing he wanted. Not only did he have the potential for a Federation warship to show up and pound Zipacna's ships out of the sky, but he could have Lord Yu to deal with as well. _What else can go wrong,_ Anubis thought, _are the Asgard going to show up as well. An alliance between the Asgard and the Federation would be a nightmare for all Goa'uld. Their bad enough on their own. Together they'd be unstoppable._

[Dispatch three motherships to Lord Zipacna's position. Same orders as before. Dismissed.] The Jaffa stood and bowed.

"As you command my lord." With that the Jaffa left the chamber. Anubis leaned back in his throne and was intrigued by all the new possibilities he could see opening up, while simultaneously being worried by some of them as well.

*****

U.S.S _Resolution_

Orbiting Tollana, That Same Time

Daniel Jackson sat besides Sarah Gardner around the small table in the captain's private dining room off the main mess hall. Sitting across from them was Darien Parker and arranged on the table were a number of delicacies from a number of planets in Darien's home dimension. All three had full plates as they sat eating dinner and exchanging light conversation.

"So captain what's Earth like in your universe," Daniel asked taking a sip of replicated Romulan ale - like all replicated drinks it had no real alcohol in it instead it had synthohol - an artificial substitute that was almost impossible to distinguish in taste from normal alcohol. The only difference with synthohol was that you could drink until the cows came home and not get intoxicated.

"Darien please. I'm not on duty at the moment so theirs no need for you to use my rank," Darien replied with a smile. "To answer your question Earth in my universe is a paradise. There is no crime, no poverty, no war they were eliminated centuries ago. The weather control grid makes sure we don't get any of what you would term 'extreme' weather. We could interfere more with the planets natural weather patterns but we chose not to - we only interfere when the weather becomes dangerous. Such as if a tornado is forming the weather control satellites will immediately dissipate it. Other than that we don't interfere, so you still get snow in winter time and so on. Not that I've seen much of Earth."

"Your not from Earth?" Sarah asked.

"No. I was born on colony world; Malora II. The first time I saw Earth was when I was eighteen and going to Starfleet Academy in San Francisco."

"Oh. So what's your colony world like," Daniel asked.

"Malora II is a lovely planet. Like most Terran colonised worlds its an M-class planet. Located approximately a hundred light years from the Neutral Zone."

"Neutral Zone?"

"A one light year wide region of space. It's a kind of buffer in space between the Romulan Empire and the Federation. It was established over two centuries ago by the Treaty of Algeron that ended a war between Earth and Romulus. That war was one of the pivotal moments in our history - for shortly after the war ended Earth, Vulcan, Andoria and a couple of other worlds signed the treaty that created the Federation."

"So in essence the Federation was born out of the war between Earth and Romulus. Just like the United Nations was born out of the Second World War on Earth," Sarah said.

"Exactly. Initially the Federation was formed as a means of defence against aggressive species like the Romulans and Klingons. But it soon changed into the unique political, cultural, scientific and military alliance that it is today." Daniel looked a little thoughtful.

"You know something similar used to exist in this galaxy," he said. Both Darien and Sarah looked at Daniel inviting him to explain. "Eons ago their was an alliance of four great races in the galaxy, the Asgard, the Nox, the Furlings and the Ancients."

"Ancients who were they Daniel," Sarah asked interested.

"We don't know much about the Ancients," Daniel replied. "They vanished so long ago. What we do know is limited to aspects of their technology and knowledge. For example we know that it was the Ancients who built the Stargates despite Goa'uld claims to the contrary."

"The Goa'uld are scavengers," Sarah explained to Darien. "They invent little or nothing for themselves. They just take it from other races by force in the belief that they are gods. When their nothing but parasites." Before Darien could reply his combadge interrupted.

"Bridge to Captain Parker," Commander Urlet's voice said. Darien tapped his combadge.

"Yes commander?"

"Sir we've just received a distress call from the _Rapier_. It's badly garbled but from what we can make out they were under attack by the Goa'uld." _Ugh oh,_ Daniel and Sarah thought simultaneously, _if the Goa'uld - Anubis especially - have gotten their hands on the _Rapier's_ technology then were all in trouble. Even the Asgard and they have enough on their plate dealing with the Replicators._ All of this passed through their heads in the moment before Darien Parker responded to the news of the Goa'uld attack on the _Rapier_.

"Red alert," Darien ordered. "All hands to battle stations. Have Ensign Mills lay in a course for the origin of the distress call and bring the hyperdrive modifications online but have Lieutenant Barrett keep an eye on them. Launch the remaining five Scimitars and all our Runabouts they will remain here to protect Tollana. Advise High Chancellor Travell of what were doing."

"Aye sir." Darien turned to his two dinner guests as Commander Urlet signed off.

"Looks like were going to have to cut our dinner short," he said in a quiet ominous tone of voice. A tone of voice that heralded trouble for the Goa'uld. "I thought I'd implied to the Goa'uld that if they left me and my ships alone then I would leave them alone. It appears that I will have to teach them that lesson again. Excuse me." Then he stood up and left the room as klaxons began to wail throughout the ship and previously black status bars began to flash with crimson light.

"Looks like some Goa'uld is just going to landed with a mountain full of trouble," Daniel commented.

"Yes," Sarah agreed not hiding her glee at the prospect of yet another Goa'uld feeling the overwhelming might of Federation weapons fired in anger. It would be one less 'god' to pillage, enslave and generally be a plague on the universe. Daniel - although he generally disliked violence - nodded in agreement.

Barely five minutes later the _Resolution_ veered out of orbit of Tollana and jumped into hyperspace on a direct course for the source of the _Rapier's_ distress call, intent of rescuing any survivors from the _Rapier_ and exacting retribution upon the Goa'uld behind the attack.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Destiny's Child Chapter Seventeen Embarkation Room Stargate Command 

Colonel Jack O'Neill glanced at the rest of his team as they prepared to go through the stargate for the first time since the end of the latest recruit-training period a few days before.  Several other SG teams had gone through the gate on routine missions already but SG-1 had been sat on the sidelines since they were still only down to three members – what with Daniel still being aboard the _Resolution_ as she orbited Tollana helping with the rehabilitation of Sarah Gardner.  Having no idea when Daniel would return from the Federation ship and not really wanting his best team to sit on the sidelines indefinitely General Hammond had assigned Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey to SG-1 until such time as Daniel Jackson returned.  Now they were off on a routine mission to P9L-2950.

"Chevron Seven locked," Lieutenant Morris announced from the control room just as the wormhole burst into existence with the familiar 'kawoosh' of vapour before settling into the normal shimmering event horizon.

"Move out," Jack ordered starting up the ramp.  Quickly the four of them walked up the embarkation ramp and stepped through the stargate – Hailey doing so a little nervously as it was only her third trip through the gate.

Hammond watched them leave from the control room.  As the last of SG-1 stepped through the stargate he suddenly had the strangest feeling.  The feeling that something was about to happen, something big, something that was going to change everything.

*****

Zipacna's Flagship 

**Orbiting P9L-2950**

Rumak was startled when the ships sensors – although barely functioning thanks to the serious damage the _Rapier's_ torpedo had done – detected a burst of activity from the chappa'ai down on the planet.  Sensors now registered four life signs exiting the gate.  Three Humans and one Jaffa.  _Must be the Tau'ri,_ he thought, _and it has to be SG-1 the team that that sho'vah Teal'c is a member of.  Oh what luck.  Anubis is already pleased with us over the capture of that Federation vessel; he'll be even more pleased if we deliver him the Tau'ri_.

"My lord sensors just picked up a burst of activity from the chappa'ai on the planet below," he reported to Lord Zipacna who was once again sitting on his throne at the rear of the peltac.  "Four life forms have just come through.  Three Humans and one Jaffa."

[The Tau'ri,] Zipacna said knowingly.  [What wonderful luck.  Rumak take a team down to the planet and bring them to me alive, especially the sho'vah Teal'c.  Anubis has been hoping for an opportunity to make an example of him.]

"As you command my lord," Rumak said turning from the console and bowing to his god before leaving the peltac.

Sitting on his throne Zipacna smiled as he anticipated the rewards that Anubis was likely to bestow upon him first for capturing a Federation vessel so they could analyse its technology and determine exactly where this fearsomely powerful group of Humans and unknown aliens was located so they could neutralise its threat – if they could without starting a major war that the Goa'uld would have no chance of winning.  And two if he brought him the Tau'ri team SG-1 especially the sho'vah Teal'c.  Zipacna abruptly grinned evilly soon Teal'c was going to pay the price for betraying his god.

*****

P9L-2950 Ten Minutes Later 

SG-1 moved out from the stargate in the routine that was familiar to three of them.  Hailey kept close to the others remembering as she did so her last trip through the stargate.  She'd been having discipline problems at the academy – and had been deeply jealous and resentful of the fact that she hadn't automatically been the smartest person they'd ever had their and she'd hated constantly being compared to Major Carter – who it had to be admitted was just as smart as she was.  That was until Major Carter had taken a personal interest in her and had shown her the stargate – which had utterly amazed her, and it had made her knuckle down to her studies so that when she was ready she would be sent to the SGC.  And now here she was on her first mission as a full-blown member of the SGC.

They'd been walking for a good ten minutes when a sound – that was dismally familiar to O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c – filled the air.  A second later a pair of Goa'uld Death Gliders came from behind a nearby mountain and closed on them each firing a volley of bright gold phaser pulses at the ground around them.  The pulses were noticeably brighter than those normally fired by Gliders that indicated immediately that they belonged to either Anubis himself or one of his lieutenants.  The phaser blasts slammed into the ground around them in a circular pattern.  Soil exploded, the scrubby grassland before the forest they were heading for vaporised instantly and rocks melted into small puddles of sluggish lava.  The concussion waves of the blasts knocked SG-1 off their feet.

"Back to the gate," O'Neill commanded getting back to his feet, raising his P90 and firing a burst at the Gliders as they came around for another pass.  Naturally he missed from this range.

"I'm afraid our retreat is blocked off O'Neill," Teal'c replied with his normal stoicism.  Jack turned back towards the gate and swore as he saw a large posse of Jaffa blocking their path.

The Gliders came in again firing another vicious volley of phaser blasts that thundered into the ground around them, again creating concussion waves that knocked them over.  _Their playing with us,_ Jack abruptly realised, _they could have killed us in their first volley if they'd wanted._

"Colonel," Carter shouted as they got back to their feet.  Jack followed her gaze and cursed again as he saw another squad of Jaffa coming out of the trees ahead as well as from the right.  The tactician's part of his brain acknowledged that it was a very well executed pincer movement.  And with the strafing runs of the gliders keeping them contained in this same spot they were at a serious disadvantage.  _How are we going to get out of this one,_ he thought, _now would be a good time for Thor or Freyer to show up with an Asgard battlecruiser or two._

At that moment the approaching squads of Jaffa started firing at them with zat blasts obviously having orders to take them alive.  _And why not,_ Jack thought, _after all were Goa'uld public enemy number one.  They will want to do that torture us, kill us, bring us back to life, torture us, kill us thing._

This past through his head in the second before he brought his P90 up and opened fire.  Carter joined his fire while Teal'c and Hailey fired at the Jaffa closing in from behind.  Sparks erupted from the chest armour of three of the advancing Jaffa as armour piercing bullets ripped into them and the three Jaffa dropped.  A forth Jaffa had his head blown off by Teal'c's staff blast.

A zat blast struck Carter and she went down in an unconscious heap.  Jack fired at the Jaffa who'd zatted Carter.  The Jaffa collapsed as bullets tore his armour to shreds.  Then a zat blast caught Jack and all his nerves screamed in pain before he blacked out.

Seconds later Teal'c and Hailey were hit and downed as well but not before they took out five more Jaffa.

*****

Rumak approached the four unconscious prisoners and was surprised to see that the male called Daniel Jackson was not with them, in his place was a young blond haired Human female.  Which was a curious development indeed.  After a moment he shrugged, his god would figure it out later.

"Bind them," he ordered his men.  "And have the transports brought over."  As his men rushed to obey Rumak looked deliberately at the sho'vah Teal'c.  _Your punishment begins now sho'vah,_ he thought, _once Anubis gets through with you, you will be begging for death but it will never come.  You will suffer forever sho'vah_.

*****

Peltac Zipacna's Flagship A Short Time Later 

"The prisoners are secure in the holding cells my lord," Rumak reported as he knelt before his gods throne.  "I am also pleased to report that the Federation prisoners have regained consciousness."

[Excellent Rumak.  As always you serve me well and shall be rewarded,] Zipacna said.

"You honour me my lord," Rumak replied humbly.

[Rise and attend your station.] Zipacna ordered his first prime.  Rumak immediately rose obediently and went to the main console.  In the meantime Zipacna signalled his lotar to pour him some wine.

The sensors bleeped as Rumak got to the console.  Three Shalkra-class motherships had just dropped out of hyperspace on the edge of the system.  Identification transponders showed that they were part of Anubis' fleet and were thus no threat.

"My Lord our reinforcements have arrived," he reported.  Zipacna smiled.

[Excellent,] Zipacna said taking the freshly poured glass of wine off his lotar.  Things were going very well indeed.

"The lead ship is hailing," Rumak reported.

[On screen.]  The view port shimmered and changed to show a holographic image of a Jaffa – still bearing the insignia of Cronos – appeared on the screen.  The Jaffa bowed to Zipacna.

"My lord," the Jaffa began.  "Lord Anubis has dispatched us to assist with your repairs and to take the Federation prisoners and their ship to him immediately."

[Very well.  Come along side and begin transferring personnel and equipment immediately.  We will prepare the Federation prisoners and their ship for transfer immediately though it will take some time.]

"As you command my lord," the Jaffa replied bowing again before breaking the signal.  

Zipacna leaned back in his throne and smiled.  This was turning out to be a very good day for him.  He could expect a large promotion from Anubis for all of this.

At that moment the sensors chimed urgently.  Rumak looked down to see that a Federation warship had just come out of hyperspace and was coming there way fast.  _Ugh oh,_ Rumak thought with an internal shiver.  What had happened to Tanneth and Osiris at the hands of the Federation was common knowledge amongst the Jaffa in Anubis' service.  Sensors showed that the Federation ship was the same design as the one orbiting Tollana – but it was impossible to get any real readings since the ship had its shields up and was moving towards them at very high speed on what was clearly an attack vector.  Their reinforcements were launching Gliders and moving to intercept the incoming warship.

"My lord a Federation warship has just come out of hyperspace," he reported keeping his voice level but only just.  Invisible behind him Zipacna's eyes glowed brightly as the Goa'uld felt a shiver of fear and panic.  "It's moving towards us on intercept course.  Our reinforcements are launching Gliders and are moving to intercept," Rumak continued.

[Battle stations,] Zipacna ordered keeping his voice level hiding his inner feelings of fear and panic.  [Launch our own Gliders and order our other ship to do the same.  What's our shield strength?]

"Sixty percent my lord," the Jaffa at weapons replied even as an alarm sounded throughout the ship summoning all Jaffa to stations.

[Transfer as much energy as can be spared to the shields,] Zipacna ordered.  [Rumak stand by to initiate evasive action.]

"Yes my lord."

*****

Cell Level 

**Zipacna's Flagship**

A Few Minutes Before 

Colonel Jack O'Neill groaned as consciousness returned.  His whole body burned with pain from the zat blast.  He knew from prior experience that it would fade after another couple of minutes but that never brought him any comfort.  He absolutely hated getting zatted.

"Steady Colonel O'Neill," an unfamiliar male voice said.  "You were stunned pretty badly."  With a frown on his face Jack forced his eyes open to see a young dark haired Human male dressed in some kind of flight suit standing over him.  The style of uniform looked very similar to the uniforms that the people on the _Resolution_ wore but there were some differences.  For one this guy's uniform seemed to fit more tightly and was made of a material that shimmered where it caught the light.  The colour scheme was different as well, the uniforms main colour was grey instead of black and his shoulders were red instead of grey and he didn't wear a coloured undershirt.  Despite the differences though it was clear that it was a Starfleet uniform.

"Who are you," Jack asked sitting up.

"Lieutenant Peter Buchannan of the Federation ship _Resolution_ pilot commander of the attack fighter _Rapier_," the young man replied.  Jack looked around to see two others in similar uniforms to Buchannan in the room and they weren't Humans.  One looked almost like a human-shaped mouse though he was completely hairless, the other was an insect-like humanoid with small chitinous plates instead of skin, four arms and a thin pair of antennae that extended from the top of its head.  Jack was surprised to see though that the insectoid had eyes that looked more or less human instead of the normal compound eyes of an insect.

Then he looked for the rest of his team but didn't see them.

"Where's the rest of my team," he wondered.

"We're in here O'Neill," Teal'c said and Jack looked to the right to see Teal'c in the next cell.

"You okay Teal'c?"

"I am fine O'Neill.  Major Carter is just starting to regain consciousness.  Lieutenant Hailey is still unconscious however."  O'Neill turned to look at Buchannan.

"How did you get here?"

"We were testing the modifications that would allow our ships to travel in hyperspace," the mouse-like alien said.  "They worked almost as planned.  When we arrived in this system the stress started to cause a depolarisation in the war…"

"Ahh," O'Neill said with a dismissive gesture.  Tark gave the Yuridian equivalent of a grin guessing correctly that Colonel O'Neill didn't like hearing technological details.  He guessed however that Major Carter in the next cell – since she was a scientist as well as a soldier – would be a different story.

"Colonel O'Neill this is Lieutenant Tark," Buchannan said in introduction.  "He's the engineer on the _Rapier._  Beside him is Lieutenant Shirr the tactical officer."

"What you are trying to say is that you were testing your new drives when something went wrong and the snakeheads jumped you," O'Neill said nodding a thanks to Buchannan for the introductions.

"Snakeheads," Tark questioned.

"The Goa'uld," Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Oh."

"The Goa'uld did jump us as you surmised Colonel O'Neill," Shirr said and O'Neill was shocked to find out that her voice sounded more or less like a Human females though their was a faint rasping quality too it.  "We did however manage to destroy a large number of Gliders and one of their motherships.  We seriously damaged this very ship before they captured us."

Before anyone could say anything else an alarm began sounding throughout the ship and the synthesised voice of a Goa'uld spoke, naturally in Goa'uld.

"What did he say Teal'c," Jack asked.

"The Goa'uld computer was calling all hands to battle stations," Buchannan informed him.  "I guess our distress call must have reached Captain Parker after all.  We weren't sure if it would considering we were badly damaged when we sent it and considering the distance between here and Tollana."

"How did you understand what the computer said," Jack asked.  Peter pointed at one of his ears.

"Universal translator implant," he explained.  "Every Federation citizen is implanted with one at birth.  Most races do that.  It enables you to understand other species."

"We better prepare for a battering," Jack said.  "What's Captain Parker likely to do now.  If the approaching ship is the _Resolution_?"

"That depends on how pissed he is," Buchannan replied.  "First he'll either use the _Resolution's_ phasers to destroy the Goa'uld shields or he'll use an energy dissipater to disable all systems at once.  Then he'll either beam us back aboard before blasting this ship out of space or he'll send Commander Beech over with a boarding party."

The ship abruptly shivered with the subspace shockwaves of explosions in space.

"Guess were about to find out," Jack commented.

*****

Bridge 

**U.S.S _Resolution_**

**A Few Moments Before**

Captain Darien Parker sat quietly furious in the command chair in the centre of the bridge as the _Resolution_ dropped out of hyperspace with shields up, armour deployed and weapons systems at full readiness.  All through the ship the crew manned their battle stations ready and waiting to engage the enemy.  Darien hid a grim smile.  He was about to teach the Goa'uld that they couldn't go around harassing Federation ships without there being consequences.  He would rather not do this but the Goa'uld were bullies.  And some bullies only seemed to understand direct force and the Goa'uld seemed to be one of them.  Therefore he would deal with them as such.

"Sir sensors detect five Goa'uld motherships present in system," Lieutenant Wu reported.  "We ready four Shalkra-class motherships and one Ha'tac-class mothership.  One of the Shalkra's is badly damaged.  The energy residual on its hull is consistent with quantum torpedoes.  We're also reading a debris field consistent with the mass of a Ha'tac-class mothership and a number of Goa'uld fighters.  Energy residual in the debris is consistent with Federation weapons."

"Looks like Lieutenant Buchannan put up quiet a fight," Commander Urlet commented from her station.  "Any sign of the _Rapier_ lieutenant," she asked Wu.

"Scanning."  A moment's pause.  "Sensors show that the _Rapier_ is being held in a hanger bay of some sort on board the damaged Shalkra.  I'm also reading a concentration of life signs on one of the lower levels near the engineering sections.  I read four humans, one Yuridian, one X'rishi and one Jaffa."

"That's strange," Urlet commented.  "Maybe the Goa'uld have captured an SG team that might explain the extra Human life signs and the Jaffa."

"Perhaps," Darien agreed.  He rotated the command chair to look at Daniel Jackson and Sarah Gardner who were standing near the entrance to the ready room where they weren't in the way.  "Doctor Jackson how many Jaffa are there in the SGC?"

"Only one and that's Teal'c," Daniel replied looked concerned.  "Whichever Goa'uld this is he must have captured the rest of SG-1.  Considering how long I've been here General Hammond will have temporarily assigned someone to SG-1 in my place."

"Sir," Lieutenant Commander Beech called out.  "The Goa'uld have seen us.  Three of the Shalkra's are moving to intercept us and are charging weapons.  All five Goa'uld ships are launching fighters."

"Lieutenant Wu open a channel to the Goa'uld ships," Darien ordered.  He would give the Goa'uld one chance to be reasonable, it was only fair to them.  They knew how powerful his ship was, if they decided to challenge him rather than cooperate then it was more fool them.

"Channel open sir."

"Goa'uld motherships," Darien began in a commanding voice.  "This is Captain Darien Parker of the Federation starship _Resolution_.  You are holding on of our vessels and its crew.  Release them immediately or we will open fire.  This is your only warning."

"No response sir," Wu reported.

"Very well if that's the way they want it," Darien said with a sigh.  "Close channel.  Mr Beech ready transphasic torpedoes target the three approaching motherships.  Fire as soon as they are within range."

"Aye sir," Beech replied as he selected transphasic's from their inventory of torpedoes and watched his stasis lights change to green as the torpedoes were immediately transferred from the firing racks into the tubes.  Then he targeted the three Goa'uld Shalkra-class motherships that were approaching.  Ahead of them were coming a virtual swarm of fighters that he could quickly eliminate with the _Resolution's_ phasers.  He watched, as the range to the motherships would down.  Soon they would be in effective targeting range for torpedoes.  His finger hung over the fire control key ready to fire.

A second later the three Goa'uld ships entered torpedo range and his finger stabbed down on the control and with hollow thumps three transphasic torpedoes launched from the forward torpedo tubes.  Simultaneously the three Goa'uld ships launched a massive volley of plasma torpedoes at the very limits of their range.

"Evasive action ensign," Darien ordered to Ensign Mills.  The _Resolution's_ torpedoes found their targets and passed through their shields as if they didn't exist before striking the hulls of the motherships and detonating completely destroying the three ships and their unfortunate Jaffa crews.  The subspace shockwave created by the multiple detonations shook the _Resolution_ but did no damage as her shields were designed to stand up to far more powerful subspace shockwaves than the one that hit her.

Then the Goa'uld torpedo salvo reached her.  Goa'uld plasma torpedoes – like the early Romulan plasma torpedoes, which they closely resembled – lost strength over distance due to flaws in the plasma sustainer field which allowed plasma to seep out.  Flaws created by the unstable nature of the plasma itself.  The Romulans themselves had only recently solved that problem.  Since the Goa'uld had fired their torpedoes from the very edge of their range the torpedoes had lost almost sixty percent of their strength by the time they reached the _Resolution_ but that didn't mean that the didn't pack a punch in numbers when the slammed into her shields and detonated.  The _Resolution's_ shields glowed like a nova with the force of the multiple detonations and the ship rocked violently.

Darien Parker held onto the armrests of his chair as the ship rocked beneath the force of the viscous barrage.  Sparks shot out of some back up power relays and some primary fuses melted into puddles as power surges overloaded them.

"Damage report," Commander Urlet ordered.

"Forward shields at sixty percent," Lieutenant Wu reported.  "Shields regenerating now.  Primary fuses blown on several EPS relays.  No other damage reported.  Minor casualties in the primary hull sickbay responding."

The swarm of Death Gliders came in at that moment firing heavy volleys of pulse phasers that ripped into the _Resolution's_ shields.  Individually the duel pulses fired by the Gliders were not very intense but in great numbers the impact was formidable.  Nevertheless the _Resolution's_ shields only glowed softly under the assault.  The deck beneath everyone's feet only shivered slightly.

"Return fire Mr Beech," Darien ordered.

"Aye sir."  Beech's hands danced across his console.  The strip-like phaser arrays on Federation starships had a number of advantages over fixed position weapons such as those used by the Goa'uld, their arc of fire was wider, they cooled quicker but their greatest advantages were that the whole power of the array's emitters could be focused into a single blast from one emitter which enabled the other emitters to rapid cool and recharge – this was the normal practice in most engagements, or each emitter on a given array could be individually targeted ideal for taking out small fighters.  Beech used that feature now to attack the Gliders.

Dozens of bright orange energy beams lashed out burning Glider after Glider out of the sky.  And the arrays fired rapidly sending beam after beam out and each beam struck an enemy target.  Such rapid fire quickly drained the capacitor of each emitter but its effect on the Glider swarm was devastating.  Almost all of them were blown out of existence leaving nothing except rapidly dispersing clouds of disassociated ions as an epitaph.  The few remaining Gliders swiftly decided the discretion was the better part of valour and veered off to rethink their strategy.

"Good shooting Mr Beech," Darien commented.

"Thank you sir," Beech replied.  "Forward dorsal phaser array capacitors have been depleted repowering now.  Estimate several seconds to full power is restored."

"Ensign Mills take us towards those remaining two motherships.  Mr Beech target the Ha'tac and destroy it.  Phasers only for the Shalkra – limit targets to shields and weapons systems."

"Aye sir," came the replies from the respective stations.

The _Resolution_ came around and shot towards the remaining two motherships at full impulse power.  As they closed in Darien tapped his combadge.

"Bridge to transporter room one."

"Yes sir?" Chief Reiger answered immediately.

"Ms Reiger as soon as the shields on that Shalkra go down I want you to lock onto all the prisoners and beam the aboard.  Also use the cargo transporters to beam the _Rapier_ to the main shuttle bay," Darien ordered.

"Aye sir."

A few moments passed while they closed upon the two remaining motherships and the handful of Gliders surrounding them.  As soon as they entered torpedo range Beech fired a salvo of four photon torpedoes from one of the secondary torpedo launchers at the Ha'tac.  The Ha'tac immediately began taking evasive action – though it was hampered by its orbit around the planet.  Of the four torpedoes it managed to evade the first, which thundered down, into the atmosphere of the planet to pulverise a small part of the planets surface, vaporising a twenty square mile area of forest and starting a fire that wouldn't burn long since a storm front was moving in over the area.  The other three torpedoes slammed home.  The first one collapsed a section of the Ha'tac's shields allowing the other two to strike the armoured hull and the Ha'tac vanished in the raging firestorm of matter-antimatter mutual annihilation.  When the blasts faded all that was left of the smaller mothership was a few torn fragments and a cloud of cooling plasma and dust.

The Shalkra fired a defiant salvo of plasma torpedoes back at them.  The torpedoes slammed into the _Resolution's _forward shields and detonated lighting up the shields and shaking the ship hard.

"Forward shields as seventy-five percent," Wu reported just as they entered phaser range.  The lower forward phaser array fired sending a bright orange phased particle beam into the Shalkra's shields punching them well into the red.  Another shot followed almost immediately and the Shalkra's shields went down.  Dozens of weaker phaser beams lanced out – as with the end of the first battle with Tanneth over Tollana the phaser blasts were barely at ten percent of their power and all hit a pulse phaser cannon or torpedo launcher with a casual accuracy which was frightening in itself.  In seconds the Shalkra was helpless.

"Transporter room one to Captain Parker," Reiger's voice said abruptly over the intercom.  Darien tapped his combadge.

"Parker go."

"Sir I've got the _Rapier_ but I cannot get the prisoners.  The section their in is too close to the ships power core, theirs too much interference for me to get a solid lock without pattern enhancers."

"Acknowledged," Darien replied closing the channel then he sighed.  "Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way.  Mr Beech take an away team across the Goa'uld ship equipped with pattern enhancers and retrieve the prisoners."

"Aye sir," Beech replied starting to move away from his station.  Daniel Jackson stepped forward from where he'd been standing with Sarah Gardner near the entrance to the Ready Room.

"Captain Parker it might be helpful if I go along," Daniel said.  "I know the layout of a Shalkra-class mothership and I do have combat experience."  Darien thought about it for a moment.

"Very well," Darien agreed after a moment.  Daniel nodded and started to move to join Beech by the turbolift.  Before he got more than two steps Sarah grabbed his arm.  Daniel turned to look at her.

"Be careful over their Daniel," Sarah said.

"I will be don't worry," Daniel replied giving her a reassuring kiss on the cheek.  In the time that he'd been here helping her recover from the ordeal of her possession by Osiris he and Sarah had rediscovered their old feelings for each other.  Daniel had been surprised to realise that they were both falling in love again.  _Maybe we'll do a better job of having a relationship this time,_ he thought.  Sarah released Daniel's arm and watched him leave the _Resolution's _bridge hoping her worry didn't show.  Thanks to her possession by Osiris she knew how many Jaffa their were onboard a Shalkra-class mothership.

Unfortunately her worry did show.

"Do not worry Sarah," Darien said from the command chair.  "Daniel is in safe hands with Commander Beech."  _I hope you're right Darien,_ Sarah thought, _because I couldn't bare it if something happened to Daniel.  Not now that we're so close to having the relationship that **we've** always wanted to have._

*****

Peltac Zipacna's Mothership 

Lord Zipacna coughed on the thick acrid smoke filling the peltac as he picked himself up from where he'd been slammed to the deck when the first phaser blast from the _Resolution_ had ripped into their shields.  Despite having heard of the _Resolution's_ power Zipacna was still astonished by what had just happened.  Three Shalkra-class motherships – warships powerful enough to lay waste to an entire planet in a few hours – swatted like flies, the only other ship remaining in his fleet also blown to dust, the bulk of their combined Glider force blasted out of existence.  Seeing the overwhelming might of the Federation ships weapons Zipacna hoped then and their that the Goa'uld were sensible and left the Federation – wherever it was – alone.  If all of the Federations warships were as powerful as the _Resolution_ then even the combined might of the Goa'uld System Lords and of Anubis would not have the slightest chance of even hurting them let alone defeating them.  Any attack on the Federation would signal the beginning of the end for the Goa'uld Empire.  Attacking them would be like attacking the Asgard – i.e. it would be suicide.

[Damage report,] he ordered before coughing again.  Rumak struggled back to his feet and moved to the main console.

"Main power has failed my lord," Rumak reported.  "Shields are down (cough), weapons systems destroyed, propulsion systems are out (cough)."

[What's keeping the (cough) ventilators from clearing this smoke,] Zipacna demanded. 

"Ventilators are coming back on line now my lord."  As Rumak spoke the emergency ventilators did just that and immediately cleared the smoke from the peltac leaving it in semidarkness lit only by the pale haze of emergency lights.  "My lord internal sensors show that the Federation ship is gone from the hanger bay."  _Probably transported to the _Resolution_, _Zipacna realised, _I wouldn't be surprised if they have direct site-to-site transporter technology instead of ring transporters._

The internal sensors bleeped.

"Intruders," Rumak called.  "Six Human biosigns have appeared on the level directly above the cell blocks."

[They're after the prisoners,] Zipacna said knowingly.  [Rumak organise a security detail.  We must teach the Federation that although their technology is superior to ours they cannot invade our ships at will.]

"Yes my lord."

*****

The away team of five Starfleet security officers and Doctor Daniel Jackson of SG-1 materialised on board the badly damaged Goa'uld mothership.  They were all armed with pulsed compression phaser rifles, hand phasers, tricorders and photon grenades even Daniel who'd been taught the basics of how to handle Federation weaponry by Lieutenant Commander Beech – or Chris as he had Daniel call him when off duty.  Daniel and the twenty-forth century Brit had become good friends in the short time that they'd known each other.

"Which way down to the cell block's," Beech asked with his rifle at the ready.  They all had their rifles at the ready.  Daniel looked at the inscriptions on the walls for a moment.

"Theirs and access point to the ships central core this way," Daniel said pointing to a corridor that disappeared to the left.  "Once there we can get down to the cell blocks which are on the level below us."

"Lead on then."

They reached the central core – a massive shaft many meters across that ran the entire vertical length of the ship – in less than a minute.  On the lowermost decks like here the core was always quiet easy to get to as it was on the uppermost decks, it was only on the central decks that it was difficult to get to the core mainly because the central decks were given over to personnel quarters, cargo bays and such.

They swiftly descended to the deck below and moved cautiously outwards towards the cellblock where the prisoners were being held.

A staff weapon blast abruptly hit the wall near them.  Daniel whirled and saw a Jaffa advancing on them firing as he came.  Without hesitation he raised the phaser rifle he was carrying and fired.  A yellowish orange energy pulse shot out from the muzzle of the weapon and struck the Jaffa who dropped to the deck unconscious without a sound.  As per standard Starfleet procedure the phasers they were carrying were set on heavy stun – since they wanted to avoid more killing if possible.

"We better hurry," Daniel said to Beech.  "This area is going to be swarming with Jaffa soon."  Beech checked his tricorder.

"The prisoners are this way," he said.  "Lets move."

*****

Cellblock 

Jack O'Neill paced restlessly back and forth around the cell waiting for rescue to come.  A couple of minutes ago a series of violent jolts had rocked the whole ship – jolts that according to the three Starfleet personnel in the room with him came from phaser blasts slamming into the ship.  Then main power had gone leaving them in virtual darkness – here on the lower decks of the ship there wasn't much in the way of emergency lighting – there weren't even any of the open oil burners that the Goa'uld loved so much.  It made seeing difficult.  But still he paced – much to the irritation of the three Starfleet officers in the room.

"Colonel O'Neill will you please stop pacing," Lieutenant Buchannan said finally.  "You're getting on everyone's nerves."

"Sorry nervous habit," Jack said apologetically as he stopped pacing.  "Why haven't we been rescued yet your starship does have transporter technology."

"We are quiet close to the power generators here colonel," Tark said.  "They might be interfering with the transporters targeting scanners and the _Resolution_ might not be able to get a solid lock on us without the aide of transport enhancers."

"Transport enhancers," Sam Carter queried from the next cell.  "What are they?"

"Small signal booster devices," Tark replied.  "Their designed to enhance a transporter lock an boost the annular confinement beam.  And before you ask the annular confinement beam is what keeps your atoms from being spread across the universe when you're being transported.  It holds the matter stream together."

Before either Carter or Hailey – both of them being scientists – could ask how that was accomplished and how the Federation got around Mr Heisenberg's uncertainty principle their came the sound of weapons fire from outside the cellblock.  They heard three staff weapon blasts followed be three phaser blasts.

"The cavalry's here," Jack said just as the sound of phaser blasts hammering the door to their cellblock were heard.

From their cell Teal'c, Carter and Hailey could see the door to the cellblock.  A reddish glow appeared in the centre of the door and spread rapidly and then a wave of disintegration followed and the door was gone and six Humans charged through all of them carrying phaser rifles.  Five were Starfleet personnel the other… his identity made them blink in astonishment.

"Daniel," Sam exclaimed in shock.

"Hi Sam," Daniel Jackson said a wide smile on his lips.  "Stand back from the door.  You two Jack."  In both cells the SGC and Starfleet prisoners stepped back from the doors to the cells.  Then Daniel and Beech fired their phaser rifles in unison vaporising the doors to the cells.

The liberated prisoners streamed out.

"Hey Daniel," Jack said giving his friend a hug.

"Hi Jack," Daniel replied.  "I cannot let you out of my sight for a moment without you getting into trouble can I?"  Jack pretended to look outraged but the smile on his face and in his eyes gave away his true feelings.

"Oh really?  Usually its us who have to come and rescue you," Jack shot back.  Daniel laughed and after a second Sam and Hailey joined in and even Teal'c's eyes flashed with mirth.

"Okay moment of levity over," Beech said.  "Lets set up the transport enhancers and get out of here before we get up to our armpits in Jaffa.  Pierson, Mabuto, Sanchez keep watch."  

While the three indicated security officers went to the door to keep watch on the corridor outside the other two with assistance from Lieutenant Tark set up the transport enhancers in a large enough triangle for them all to get in.

"Okay everyone inside the triangle," Beech ordered.  Quickly all thirteen of them got inside the triangle.  Beech tapped his combadge.  "Beech to _Resolution_ can you lock onto us now?"

"Affirmative," Chief Reiger replied.  "Energising now."  As second later the tingling sensation of a transporter beam enveloped all of them and the world vanished in a blur of silver-blue light.  For a second there was a feeling of nothingness and then the shimmering light transformed itself into transporter room one on board the _Resolution_.

Reiger tapped her combadge.

"Transporter room to bridge we've got them."

"Excellent," Darien's voice said from the intercom.  "Send the destruct signal to the enhancers."  Reiger keyed in a command on her console and a millisecond later it chimed.

"Transport enhancers destroyed sir," Reiger reported.

"Excellent.  Commander Beech I want you and Doctor Jackson to return to the bridge.  Everyone else bar your security detail goes to sickbay."

"Yes sir," Beech said even as he and the rest of the away team handed their equipment over to Chief Reiger so she could transport it back to the armoury.  The bridge signed off.  "Okay everyone you heard the captain."

"See you guys," Daniel said to the rest of his team and its temporary forth member Jennifer Hailey.  He then left for the bridge with Commander Beech.

Jack watched his friend go.  Daniel seemed to have learned an awful lot about Federation technology while he'd been here.  It made him wonder if they'd been willing to teach Daniel how to use their technology would they be willing to share it with the SGC.  If they did it would go along way towards evening the battle with Goa'uld – maybe even tip the balance in their favour.

"This way please," one of the security officers said.  Jack sighed and reluctantly followed them to sickbay.

*****

Bridge 

Commander Beech and Daniel Jackson stepped off the turbolift and onto the bridge just as the sensors bleeped.

"Captain," Lieutenant Wu called.  "Two Rashka-class Goa'uld motherships have just come out of hyperspace.  They're heading towards us on an intercept course.  Their shields are up and their weapons systems are powered."

"On screen," Darien Parker ordered.  Images of the two Rashka-class motherships appeared on the view screen.  They were enormous ships almost as big as some Borg cubes and they were barrelling right towards him at full impulse power.  The incoming signal chirp sounded.

"We're being hailed by the lead ship," Wu reported.

"On screen," Darien ordered.  A Chinese man dressed in the garb of an Emperor of Imperial China appeared on the screen.  The bridge of his ship was different in design to the normal Egyptian look of Goa'uld ships – instead it had a much more Oriental look to it.

[I am Lord Yu Hang Shang Ti of the Goa'uld System Lords,] the Goa'uld said.  [Who are you and why have you attacked one of our ships?  Speak and speak quickly or be destroyed.] __


	18. Chapter Eighteen

****

Chapter Eighteen

****

Peltac

Lord Yu's Mothership

A Few Moments Before

Lord Yu Hang Shang Ti – the oldest of the Goa'uld System Lords now that Cronus and Apophis were dead – studied the tactical display that filled his bridge view port. They had been passing through this area on an aggressive inspection/patrol of the boarders of his domain – hoping to get a hint on who their mysterious new Goa'uld adversary was – when their sensors had picked up a large concentration of motherships whose energy emissions matched those of their new enemies. They'd immediately altered course to investigate when abruptly they'd picked up high-energy discharges consistent with a battle along with low level subspace shockwaves consistent with space-based explosions.

They'd immediately dropped out of hyperspace outside the system and observed from a distance under cloak and taking advantage of the powerful sensors of a Rashka-class mothership, sensors that had a range greater than what was normal for Goa'uld scanners. They'd arrived in time to see a single unknown alien warship rip apart a massive swarm of gliders, destroy a Hatac and cripple a Shalkra without suffering any damage in return, its shields contemptuously brushing aside their immense firepower.

After considering for a moment Yu had ordered his First Prime to take them in on attack course and to bring all weapons systems to full power. He wanted to know who this new race was. Whoever they were it was obvious that they were extremely powerful, powerful enough to rip the enhanced motherships of the System Lords unknown antagonist apart without even breaking a sweat.

Now his ships closed on the alien warship which had turned to meet them yet was making no move to escape. Sensors were unable to penetrate its shields they could only get very simple readings on it, readings like its energy levels, which were incredibly high approaching Asgard levels.

[Hail them,] Yu ordered his First Prime a young Jaffa named Sumkai. He was very young to hold such a high rank – just thirty-three – but Sumkai was a gifted strategist and a very loyal Jaffa. Traits that had impressed Yu and had convinced him to name the young Jaffa as First Prime replacing the one who had been killed during his last battle with Apophis before Apophis himself had died at Tau'ri hands, permanently this time since not even Goa'uld could withstand getting vaporised.

"Yes my lord," Sumkai replied his hands dancing across the console.

Almost instantly the tactical display vanished to be replaced by the face of a young but powerfully built Human male sitting in the centre chair of the alien ships bridge.

[I am Lord Yu Hang Shang Ti of the Goa'uld System Lords,] Yu said in his most imperious tone of voice. [Who are you and why have you attacked one of our ships? Speak and speak quickly or be destroyed.] 

Yu expected the Human to cower back at the threat, but to his shock he didn't. If anything the Human looked a little amused by the threat as if he knew something, something that made the threat irrelevant.

"Lord Yu," the Human replied after a moment and for the life of him Yu could not place his accent and he had heard any number of Human accents and could remember them all. But he couldn't place this mans. "I am Captain Darien Parker of the Federation starship _Resolution_." 

Though he kept his hosts face composed inwardly Yu frowned to himself. He knew of no organisation called the Federation plus Darien Parker was a Tau'ri style name in fact so was the name of his ship. And yet somehow Yu doubted that he was a Tau'ri – one big thing that leant credence to the idea that Captain Parker wasn't a Tau'ri and that was that he was on a starship – the Tau'ri didn't yet have starships – let alone ones as advanced as the one hovering in space before him – and could only get to other worlds through the Stargate network. As for the _Resolution_ itself she was clearly a very advanced ship he could tell that even though his sensors couldn't even manage partial scans through her defensive shielding.

[I know of no Federation,] Yu replied at last. [Yet you have a Tau'ri style name, as does your ship. Explain this? And why did you attack a group of motherships? Answer me at once?] Darien Parker simply raised an eyebrow in a gesture that Humans in his universe had picked up during their long association with the Vulcans.

"I owe you no answers," Darien replied. "Nevertheless I will give you one. I attacked the ships in this system because they stole something of ours. I offered them the chance to peacefully return it they refused and most of them have not lived to regret the mistake."

[That is still an act of war against the Goa'uld,] Yu growled.

"If anyone's committed an act of war Lord Yu it is your kind. The moment we first met one of your people he opened fire on us. By all rights I should destroy you here and now and do not think that the size and firepower of your ships would save you. My weapons and defences are far in advance of yours."

[You dare to threaten a god!]

"I am merely stating a fact," Darien replied. "And you are not a god."

[Heshak,] Yu snarled a Goa'uld insult his eyes glowing brightly in anger. [I will make you suffer for such insolence.]

"Oh really and how are you going to do that? Your weapons cannot harm this ship whereas I can blow both your ships out of existence in an instant if I wanted to."

[You Lie.]

"Oh really," Darien Parker replied with a faint hint of irritation and anger in his voice. "If you want a little proof I will provide it. Mr Beech fire three photon torpedoes across Lord Yu's bow."

"Aye sir." Yu heard a voice not directly in line with the screen say.

A second later three powerful concussive blasts rocked Yu's ship as three brilliant reddish orange spheres launched from the _Resolution_ to shoot through space and explode in dazzling blasts just off the bow of Yu's flagship the force of the blasts washing against the shields making them glow brightly with cherenkov radiation but doing no real damage since ninety percent of the blast energy was directed away from the shields. Nevertheless the subspace shockwaves from the antimatter denotations were powerful enough to shake the mothership violently.

Yu held on to the armrests of his throne as the peltac shuddered around him.

[Report Jaffa,] Yu demanded in Goa'uld of Sumkai.

"My lord those torpedoes were equipped with some kind of antimatter warheads," Sumkai reported also in Goa'uld. "Starboard shields down to ninety percent. The bulk of the torpedoes energy was directed away from us. My lord if those torpedoes had struck us directly they would have crippled us."

"And those were just the lowest yield torpedoes that I have," Darien Parker added and Yu realised with a jolt of shock that the Human understood Goa'uld. Either that or his people had some kind of translator technology.

Yu studied the Federation captain thoughtfully. Many of his kind would immediately open fire on Captain Parker for doing that even though they would promptly just get themselves blasted out of space but not him. Over the centuries Yu had perfected the arts of diplomacy – as much as a Goa'uld could – and he was also a realist. He had no desire to fight a battle that he could not win. If he fired on the _Resolution_ he would be signing his death warrant and he knew it and like all his kind he feared death. There was also the possibility that if he attacked the _Resolution_ that he could be committing the System Lords to a war with this Federation, a war that they might not have any chance of winning.

[What do you want Captain Parker,] he said at last in a more conciliatory, civilised tone of voice. [Why are you hear?] The change in his tone of voice clearly caught the Federation captain by surprise.

"What we want is to be left alone Lord Yu," Captain Parker responded at last. "I want your kind to stop harassing us and our ships. Any Goa'uld mothership that continues to do so will be destroyed. If you leave us alone we will leave you alone. Surely that is a better option than continuing to send thousands of Jaffa to their deaths." Yu looked thoughtfully at the Federation captain.

[If I ensure that the System Lords do not bother you what assurance do I have that you will keep your word to leave us be?]

"I am a Starfleet officer Lord Yu," Darien replied. "We do not lie."

[I will need more concrete proof than that to convince my fellow System Lords that you can be trusted. Perhaps we could both sign a non-aggression pact and I will personally assure the System Lords compliance.]

"One moment," Captain Parker said and he made a hand gesture and disappeared from the screen. Lord Yu settled back on his throne to wait while the Federation captain considered his proposal.

*****

****

Bridge

USS Resolution

Daniel Jackson listened without surprise to the exchange between Captain Parker and Lord Yu who was arguably one of the 'nicer' Goa'uld around. That wasn't to say that Lord Yu was any less evil than his fellow System Lords but he was much shrewder than normal. Yu also unusually for a Goa'uld seemed to have a sense of honour, when he gave his word about something Yu could generally be trusted to keep it. That wasn't to say you should trust him any further than you could throw him but he could be reasonable. Consequently when Yu's demeanour had changed after his ship was violently shaken by the shockwaves from the detonations of the three high yield photon torpedoes fired across his bow Daniel had not been especially surprised. Lord Yu unlike most Goa'uld was a realist he knew full well from those blasts that he would not survive a battle with the _Resolution_.

Darien at that moment indicated that the channel be temporarily closed and Lord Yu vanished from the screen. Then Daniel found himself the centre of Darien's attention – and it was immediately obvious from Darien's baring that he was all business. Right now Daniel knew that he wasn't facing Darien Parker the man he was facing Darien Parker the all business starship captain.

"Daniel can Lord Yu do what he says force the other System Lords to accept a non-aggression treaty with us," Darien asked.

"He can," Daniel replied. "Now that Apophis and Cronus are dead Yu is the highest ranking of the System Lords. He can certainly intimidate most of the weaker System Lords into accepting a treaty with you. However some System Lords will probably not accept the treaty just to irritate him."

Before Darien could reply the sensors chimed for attention and a proximity warning sounded.

"Sir," Lieutenant Wu called out, "two Asgard battlecruisers decloaking to port and starboard. Their shields are up and weapons systems are fully charged. They're targeting the Goa'uld ships."

"They've come to help," Daniel said aloud. "They must have detected the weapons discharges from the earlier battle and came to investigate." The incoming signal chirp sounded from the ops console.

"Sir the lead Asgard cruiser is hailing us. They're identifying themselves as the _Vanaka_ under the command of a Commander Freyer," Wu reported.

"On screen," Commander Urlet ordered from the first officer's chair. Darien rotated his command chair to look back at the view screen as the images of the two huge Goa'uld Rashka-class motherships vanished to be replaced by the pale large eyed face of an Asgard back dropped by a pillar of shimmering energy. The Asgard looked identical to Thor. _Do all the Asgard look the same,_ Darien wondered, _or are their subtle differences between individuals, differences that we cannot easily spot but which to Asgard are glaringly obvious._

"Greetings Captain Parker," Freyer said in that familiar strange Asgard voice. "I am Freyer commanding the Asgard ship _Vanaka_. We have monitored the situation might we be of assistance?"

"Greetings to you to Freyer," Darien replied. "Perhaps you can." Quickly he explained about the conversation that had just taken place between him and Lord Yu, and Yu's offer of non-aggression pact between them and the Goa'uld System Lords and Daniels concern that some of the System Lords might ignore the treaty just to annoy Lord Yu.

"Then we can do something about that," Freyer said. "When you re-establish communications with the Goa'uld flagship I will come on the line with you. And make the Goa'uld aware of certain things that will make the System Lords obey the treaty." Darien decided not to ask what Freyer meant by that.

"Very well Freyer thank you."

"It is no trouble," Freyer replied.

"We will re-establish communication with Lord Yu now," Darien said. "The sooner we get this over with the better."

"Very well."

"Lieutenant Wu re-establish the link with Lord Yu."

"Yes sir." 

*****

****

Peltac

Lord Yu's Flagship

Lord Yu was shocked when the two Asgard battlecruisers abruptly decloaked on each side of the _Resolution_. That shock had swiftly turned to alarm and fear when Sumkai informed him that the Asgard were targeting his ships. At that moment he had expected to die for he knew full well that even though the shields on his ship were strong they would not be able to withstand more than a few strikes by Asgard weaponry. Consequently he had been surprised when the Asgard didn't fire at him and instead simply opened a communications link with the _Resolution_. He had no way of knowing what the Asgard commander and Captain Parker were discussing the channel between them had been secured somehow to prevent eavesdropping so he had no idea what they were discussing. _For all I know they could be discussing whether to destroy me or not_, Yu thought.

"My lord the _Resolution_ is hailing us so is the Asgard flagship," Sumkai reported from the main console.

[Put them on the screen,] Yu ordered. The view port shimmered and then once again changed into a holographic viewing screen. This time the display was split in half one side being the face and shoulders of the _Resolution's_ captain the other being the face of the Asgard commander.

"Lord Yu I have considered your proposal for a non-aggression pact between the Federation and the Goa'uld System Lords," Captain Parker said. "And I agree to it."

"As do we," the Asgard commander added. "But there is also something that you and the other System Lords need to know."

[And that is?] Yu demanded.

"The Asgard High Council has declared the Federation an ally of the Asgard race. Any further attacks on them by any of the System Lords will be regarded as an attack on us and will be responded to accordingly." Freyer said. Inwardly Yu grimaced at that while knowing full well that the threat wasn't an empty one and that it would make sure that all of his fellow System Lords obeyed the non-aggression pact with the Federation less they end up taking on the might of the Asgard.

[I see,] Lord Yu said finally. [Now we must decide where and when we are going to sign the non-aggression treaty.]

"We will sign it here and now," Captain Parker said. "That way there can be no tricks no secretly massing a large force to attack us."

[Are you suggesting that I would deceive you?] Yu demanded.

"Not suggesting I know you would if we gave you half the chance," Darien replied. "From what we know of your kind you Goa'uld double and triple cross each other constantly. Your just as bad as the Romulans when it comes to betrayal but you lack there finesse." _Hmm apparently this Federation commander has been doing his homework about my kind,_ Yu thought, _he knows us so well. But who are the Romulans?_

"We will all power down our weapons and shields," Freyer said. "Then take up a geostationary orbit of the planet. I will then have a meeting place prepared on the planet. We will meet on the surface in three hours to sign the pact."

[Very well.] Yu agreed.

"I agree. Oh and Lord Yu if I were you I would send over some troops to the disabled mothership you will probably find a clue over their to identify the mysterious forces that have been making life so difficult for you," Darien added and again Yu was shocked by the Humans knowledge. _Is there anything these Federation Humans don't know?_ He wondered.

[I will consider it,] he said at last then gestured to Sumkai to break the communications link with the other ships. The images of Commander Freyer and Captain Parker vanished as the holoscreen at the front of the peltac changed back into a normal window looking out on the star dappled space around the ship. [Sumkai power down our weapons systems and lower our shields,] Yu ordered. [Then put us on course to enter orbit of the planet.]

"Yes my lord. My lord should I prepare a boarding party to go over to the disabled Shalkra?" Sumkai asked. Yu considered for a moment.

[Have it prepared.]

"Yes my lord."

The shields on Lord Yu's two motherships came down and the two massive ships began powering down their weapons systems. Seeing that the Goa'uld were complying the two Asgard battlecruisers also lowered their shields and powered down their weapons systems. Then finally the _Resolution_ did the same, lowering her shields, retracting her armour and powering down her weapons.

From the peltac of his flagship Lord Yu watched in amazement as the armour that had been sheathing the _Resolution's_ hull shimmered blue and seemed to dissolve away to nothing revealing a brilliant silver white hull beneath, a hull full of windows and with the ships name and registry proudly displayed in large black letters on the dorsal side of the saucer. He was astonished at the level of technology that it implied. This Federation wherever it was, was obviously a highly advanced civilisation whose technology had to be even more advanced than any humanoid societies in this galaxy even the Tollan. The Goa'uld would have no chance at all going up against such a power.

[Try and scan the Federation ship now,] Yu ordered. Sumkai's hands danced across his console.

"I cannot my lord scanners are not penetrating the navigational shielding hugging their hull. Either that or there using some sort of sophisticated ECM system to block our scanners, or a combination of the two. They definitely don't want us getting a decent scan of them." _Smart move,_ Yu thought feeling a grudging respect for this Captain Parker the man seemed to want to keep his cards close to his chest as the Tau'ri saying went or at least he thought was how it went. Captain Parker was apparently determined not to let any Goa'uld get a good look at his ships technology.

A couple of moments later Sumkai again spoke up.

"My lord we are entering ring transport range of the damaged Shalkra. Scans identify it as Lord Zipacna's flagship but it has been extensively modified like all of the enemies ships."

[Send over the boarding parties.]

"Yes my lord."


	19. Story Dedication

****

Story Dedication

I dedicate this story to the memory of the best grandfather that anyone could ever have. I love you granddad.

****

William Leslie Williams

1922 - 2003


	20. Chapter Nineteen

****

Chapter Nineteen

NID Headquarters

Colonel Stephen Mitchell – head of the NID – sat quietly in his office thinking about a plan that two of his agents had just presented to him. A plan to take advantage of an opportunity to acquire some of the advanced Federation technology that had suddenly presented itself. Just over seven hours ago the _Resolution_ had left orbit of Tollana for some unknown reason – where she had gone and how long she would be away was anybodies guess. But she had not left Tollana unguarded. Five of her attack fighters and six large shuttles – all of them well armed – had been left behind to protect Tollana in her absence. And while the weapons on the fighters and shuttles were no doubt less powerful than those of the _Resolution_ herself they were still perfectly capable of seriously hurting or destroying a Goa'uld mothership even the more advanced ones fielded by the new Goa'uld on the block Anubis.

His agents were suggesting that the NID take advantage of the _Resolutions_ absence to acquire some technology from one of the ships she'd left behind. The ships were on the ground most of the time and getting access to one would not be that difficult given what they'd accomplished in the last couple of weeks. Over the last few weeks NID agents mixed in with the relief teams going back and forth between the SGC and Tollana had been successfully smuggling back numerous pieces of Tollan technology scavenged from the wreckage of the capital city Tosal. Mostly it was small things hand weapon, personal phase shift devices and a few of the Tollan weapons disablers removed intact from the wreckage of the Curia offices and other government facilities.

But so far getting at the powerful Federation technology had been beyond them. Captain Parker was apparently no fool. None of the relief teams were being allowed to go on board the _Resolution_ unless there was an accident and they got hurt and when that did happen – as it had once or twice – the injured were transported straight to the _Resolutions _medical bay treated and then transported back down. So far the only Tau'ri who had really been aboard her had been SG-1 and the two who were currently on board i.e. Sarah Gardner freshly liberated from Osiris and Dr Daniel Jackson of SG-1 who was there helping with her recovery. It was a very frustrating situation for the NID.

Reading through the plan his agents had submitted to him Mitchell smiled. The plan was simple and stood a very good chance of success. Removing a secure telephone from a hidden panel in his desk he called his contact at the SGC and gave the agents stationed there the go ahead. Then returning the telephone to its hidden panel he put the request away and turned to his next piece of paper work.

**

* * *

**

USS Resolution

At the same time that Colonel Mitchell was reading the plan submitted by his agents Dr Daniel Jackson was walking down the corridors of the _Resolution_ towards sickbay and his team mates. Captain Parker had asked him to retrieve them and bring them to the conference room behind the bridge. The talks with Lord Yu and chaired/refereed by Commander Freyer were due to begin in the morning and Darien wanted their input on how to negotiate with Goa'uld before he went down there and faced Yu himself. Since SG-1 had negotiated with the Goa'uld and with Lord Yu in particular in the past it was a sensible precaution to take – though Daniel doubted that Darien would put up with any of the Goa'uld's 'I am superior to you' nonsense if Yu tried it. He was only entering these talks to avoid more Goa'uld and Jaffa pointlessly attacking this ship and getting killed when the _Resolutions_ vastly superior weapons returned fire and promptly turned the attacking mothership into a cloud of plasma and metallic confetti. And Daniel suspected that Yu knew it too.

Daniel reached sickbay at that moment. Darien had called ahead and alerted Dr Tarses so when Daniel entered he found SG-1 – with Lieutenant Hailey – waiting for him.

"Daniel where the hell have you been," Jack asked giving his friend a welcoming hug. He had missed the archaeologist terribly while he'd been away here on this ship.

"Hello Jack," Daniel replied warmly he'd missed his friend too. "You know perfectly well where I've been," he jovially retorted. Jack laughed as he pulled back and allowed Sam to move in and give Daniel a welcoming hug herself though she didn't speak. Teal'c for his part inclined his head slightly and smiled briefly.

"It is good to see you again Daniel Jackson," the big Jaffa rebel said.

"It's good to see you again too Teal'c," Daniel replied. "Captain Parker wants to see the lot of us in the conference room he's asked me to bring you there."

"What for?" Jack asked.

"He wants some advice. Lord Yu has proposed a non-aggression treaty between the Federation and the System Lords. The Asgard have also agreed to the idea of a treaty between the System Lords and the Federation, Freyer will be mediating the talks. Since we've dealt with Lord Yu before Darien wants our input," Daniel replied. It didn't escape his teammates notice the casual way that Daniel used Captain Parkers first name.

"You've become friends with him," Jack asked.

"I like to think so. He's not my closest friend on this ship surprisingly that's Commander Beech but we have become friends. When not on duty he's quiet a fun guy. On duty of course he's mister serious."

"I can believe it. We should get cracking to the conference room then wouldn't want to keep the good captain waiting." Rolling his eyes at the faint hint of sarcasm in Jack's voice Daniel gestured to the door.

"This way." Daniel left sickbay and the rest of SG-1 followed him through the corridors of the ship to there meeting with Captain Parker.

**

* * *

**

Tollana

The two NID operatives watched from the shadows as the three man – beings anyway since only two of them were Human the other being a furry alien similar in appearance to a bear - crew of a freshly landed Federation attack fighter left there craft and moved over to the portacabin where they could eat and drink. While the _Resolution_ was away the fighter and shuttle crews were eating with the SGC personnel in tern. One fighter or shuttle would land the crew of up to four would leave then return about forty minutes later to go back up.

Reconstruction of the Tollan capital was proceeding swiftly now with Tollan nanotechnology repairing those buildings that could be salvaged and constructing new ones out of the wreckage of the old with ever increasing speed and efficiency. As soon as the fighters crew were out of sight the first operative took a cautious look around.

"Looks like the coast is clear," the operative said to his companion.

"It had better be," the second operative replied.

Quickly the two operatives moved over to where the fighter was sitting idle not to far from the Stargate. After taking another cautious look around one operative produced a scavenged Tollan phase shift device from his pocket and put it on.

"Keep watch," he told his fellow operative as he activated the device. The second operative nodded.

Taking a deep breath the first operative turned to face the fighter and cautiously walked through the hull. For a second the operative saw nothing but metal and unintelligible circuits and conduits that ran through the space between the outer armoured hull and the inside of the fighter. Then he was through the hull and inside the fighter's front compartment.

There were three stations arranged in a triangular pattern. One at the front below the view ports, two more towards the back facing the front with side displays in the bulkheads. All the displays were currently dark and inactive. The fighter crew had carefully powered down and secured the fighters systems before leaving. An equipment locker was visible on the wall along with what was probably a tool or medical kit. After a moments thought the operative turned off the phase distortion field and moved over to the equipment locker.

After a moment he figured out how to get it open. Inside were three phasers, three tricorders, what were probably spare power packs for the phasers, and a number of grenade-like objects. Without hesitation he picked up one of each time. And after a moments second thought picked up two more of the grenades. He was putting them in hidden pockets in his jacket when he dropped the power cell. It hit the deck and rolled away. Swearing quietly the operative looked around for the missing power cell. He couldn't find it in the darkened bridge. Swearing even louder he picked up a replacement and closed the cabinet. After carefully hiding the power cell as well the operative reactivate the phase shift device and walked back out of the fighter.

As soon as he was clear of the fighter he smiled at his colleague and showed thumps up. Mission accomplished. After the operative deactivated the phase distortion field again and one more hid the device in his pocket the two operatives walked casually away from the fighter.

* * *

The fighter crew led by Lieutenant Pauline Risco returned barely thirty five minutes later.

"I'll be glad when the _Resolution_ gets back," Ensign Derrick White complained. "Eating the food they serve in that canteen is like eating plastic. At least the replicators back on the ship produce decent food. I'll also be glad to see Peter, Tark and Shirr again if there alright."

"I'm sure they will be," Pauline replied. "But if there dead you can bet that the captain is going to give the Goa'uld that killed them absolute hell."

"Yeah hell in the form of a phaser blast or transphasic torpedo in the backside," Derrick replied. All three officers laughed.

They reached the side of the fighter – the _Spear_ – at that moment. Powering open the door the three officers entered and went to the small bridge. As soon as the door to the bridge opened Ensign Ta'kaya paused as his sensitive Vordashi nose picked up an unfamiliar Human scent.

"What is it," Pauline asked noting his reaction.

"There's another Human scent here not yours or Derrick's. Fresh. Someone's been in here."

"What in the last forty minutes," Pauline asked.

"This scent wasn't here earlier so I assume so."

"But how would anyone get in," Derrick asked. "The hatch controls hadn't been tampered with we would have noticed immediately. And no ones burned a hole in the hull. Hell the hull of this things made of duranium composite. Even if they used a phaser it would take them an hour to burn through the hull."

"The Tollan could probably get in with that phase shift technology of theirs," Pauline pointed out. "They would be able to walk through the hull as if it weren't there. But why would one of them come in here?"

"I don't know," Ta'kaya replied.

"Look around see if anything is missing," Pauline ordered.

Derrick and Ta'kaya hurried to do what they were told. As soon as Derrick opened the weapons cabinet they found there answer to the question if anything was missing. One phaser, two spare power packs, a tricorder and three photon grenades were gone. Shock immobilised all three of them for a second as they realised that they had been robbed.

"What do we do now," Derrick asked.

"We need to get that equipment back," Pauline replied. "No ones gone through the Stargate in over an hour so the equipment is probably still here in the city. If we scan the city from the air looking for the energy signature of Federation power cells we should find it in no time." Derrick and Ta'kaya nodded in agreement not that it matter as the senior officer present and being the pilot/commander of the _Spear_ Pauline's opinion was all that counted. They hurried to the stations.

After powering up Pauline engaged the atmospheric thrusters and took the _Spear_ straight up until they could see the whole of Tosal spread out below them. She then brought the _Spear_ to a dead stop.

"Okay Derrick scan the city," she ordered.

"On it." Derrick ran his hands over the sensor controls on the tactical panel in front of him scanning the city carefully with the _Spears_ sensors. After a moment he found the power signatures he was looking for near to the Stargate along with half a dozen Human life signs. "I've found them there by the Stargate along with a dozen life signs."

His readings abruptly changed as with a burst of energy the Stargate came to life. The life signs vanished through as did the power signatures.

"Damn the Stargate just activated. The life signs have gone through so have the power sources."

"So its not the Tollan who've taken our technology but the SGC personnel," Pauline mused before her console chimed for attention. The planetary control room was hailing them, she put it through. A side screen came on showing a puzzled looking Narim.

"Do you mind telling me what you are doing scanning the city lieutenant," Narim asked. Taking a deep breath Pauline explained the situation. Narim looked shocked.

"Are you sure about this," he asked mental alarm bells ringing. This situation had an eerie sense of what the Tau'ri called déjà vu to it.

"A group of Humans just went through the Stargate and the power signatures went with them. No other conclusion can be logically drawn. Much as I don't want to admit it someone among the SGC personal have stolen some of our technology including some of our weapons."

"Some of your weapons?"

"Yes. One phaser and three photon grenades."

"This is an extremely serious situation," Narim replied. "The Tau'ri are our friends and allies and they have been honourable. I cannot believe that they would do this. What do you wish to do?"

"We need to contact the _Resolution_ and advise Captain Parker of what has happened. The decision about what to do should be his. He won't take this lightly. Theft of Federation property is taken extremely seriously."

"Given the level of your technology I would imagine that it would be. Our own subspace communications arrays have been repaired. We could relay a transmission to the _Resolution_ for you."

"That would be very kind thank you."

"It is no trouble. If you link your subspace comm system with ours you can send a message immediately." Pauline made the adjustments on her own station.

"Done."

"Very well. I will clear this transmission now then you can hail the _Resolution_."

"Thank you Narim."

"After all your people have done for us lieutenant helping you now is no trouble. If the High Chancellor were here not in a meeting she would say the same." Narim then broke the channel. Without hesitation Pauline opened hailing frequencies.

"This is the attack fighter _Spear_ to the USS _Resolution_ respond please. Repeat this is the attack fighter _Spear_ to the USS _Resolution_ respond please."

Almost immediately the face of Commander Urlet appeared on the screen previous occupied by Narim.

"Yes lieutenant what is it?" the Andorian woman asked.

"Sir we've got a very serious problem." A look of concern appeared on the Andorians face. Before Urlet could ask what the problem was Pauline spoke. "Some of our technology has been stolen."

"What!" Urlet said. "What exactly has been stolen?"

"One phaser, power packs, photon grenades and a tricorder. They were taken from this ship when we were away having lunch."

"How you should have secured the fighter?"

"Yes commander when we left the fighter was in secure lockdown. There's no sign of any tampering with the hatch controls or forced entry. I don't know how the thief got in. We only knew we'd been robbed when Ensign Ta'kaya's nose picked up a scent that didn't belong to me or Ensign White. But I believe that the thief was one of the SGC personnel."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir." Pauline explained about the energy signatures and the way they'd vanished with the dozen Human life signs when the Stargate had been activated. When she finished Commander Urlet did not look happy at all.

"I will alert Captain Parker. We will deal with this betrayal. You've done the right thing informing me immediately lieutenant. But all three of you can expect a thorough debriefing by Lieutenant Commander Beech upon our return to Tollana."

"We understand sir," Pauline replied outwardly calm but inwardly flinching. Where matters of security were concerned Commander Beech could be very thorough indeed. Facing Chris Beech in interrogation mode was normally something every member of the _Resolutions _crew avoided as much as possible.

"Return to your scheduled patrol lieutenant. We will speak about this again. _Resolution_ out." Urlet disappeared from the screen.

"Oh dear we are so going to get a grilling when Chris Beech gets a hold of us," Derrick said wincing.

"That we are," Ta'kaya agreed. "Though it could be worse?"

"Oh?"

"It could be Captain Parker conducting the debrief." With that cheery thought in mind Pauline engaged the atmosphere thrusters again and sent the _Spear_ space wards.


	21. Chapter Twenty

****

Chapter Twenty

USS Resolution

Ten Minutes Later

Captain Darien Parker sat behind his desk in the ready room in shocked silence. He had only recently finished speaking with SG-1 regarding the upcoming talks with Lord Yu. Their information on how to deal with the Goa'uld System Lord had been interesting and would be very helpful. According to SG-1 Yu would try to immediately establish himself in what he believed to be a dominant position in the negotiations something that Darien had heard about before. The Cardassians were just the same even when at a disadvantage politically and militarily the Cardassians always tried to set themselves up in a dominant position in any diplomatic negotiations. He remembered that Admiral Jellico had once commented that dealing with the Cardassians was like dealing with a pack of wolves – you had to establish yourself in the dominant position or they would walk all over you. The Goa'uld seemed to be the same way – though the teeth on their warships were nowhere near as sharp as those on a Cardassian warship.

After finishing talking to SG-1 Darien had come to the ready room to do some of his mountain of paperwork before he went off duty. He had been reading through a report from Lieutenant Barrett on the performance of the modifications to the warp engines that allowed them to travel through hyperspace when Commander Urlet and Lieutenant Commander Beech had come to see him. There revelation that some SGC personnel had stolen some technology from one of the fighters left behind at Tollana had shocked him to the core.

"Are you sure about this," he asked.

"Yes sir I am afraid so," Urlet replied. "Much as we might not want to believe it some of the SGC personnel have stolen some of our technology and taken it back to Earth with them. I hate to think what they will do with it."

"So do I," Darien admitted remembering that despite going out into space through the Stargates the Humans of this time were just like the Humans of his own worlds twenty first century still fighting with each other for petty infantile reasons. They had yet to grow up. In there own universe it had taken two more major wars the Eugenics War and the following Third World War before they as a people had begun to grow up. A process aided by the Vulcans after first contact in 2063. The way that they kept the existence of the Stargate secret from there own people and the other nations on Earth was proof that they still had much maturing to do. Even if they couldn't understand the technology they'd stolen they probably wouldn't hesitate to use it and probably get themselves killed. If they inadvertently caused the power cell on the stolen phaser to overload for one it would not only blow them up but the building they were in as well and cause heavy casualties in any innocents near by. They had to recover the stolen equipment for everybody's sakes.

"The question is why would they take our technology," Beech asked.

"It could be any number of reasons. They might want to use it on there own enemies on Earth," Darien pointed out. "They could also want it to use against the Goa'uld. After all they have had ample opportunity to see that our weapons are vastly superior to those of the Goa'uld."

"Both scenarios are very real possibilities," Commander Urlet agreed. "But whatever the reason for the theft is we have to get that technology back as soon as possible. But the problem is we cannot leave orbit of this planet until after the discussions with Lord Yu have taken place."

"Good point."

"So what are we going to do," Beech asked.

Leaning back in his chair Darien thought about it for a few moments. He was still having difficulty believing that someone among the SGC would steal technology from them for any reason. For twenty first century Humans the SGC personnel he'd met were not that bad. Yes they were arrogant, somewhat judgemental and needlessly aggressive but he'd seen maturity in some of them as well. Especially Daniel Jackson. With his intelligence, compassion and essentially passive nature he could have easily been born in the twenty-forth century. He found it difficult to believe that SGC personnel went around routinely stealing technology from more advanced civilisations. Though there was a possibility that the ones responsible were in a minority. And with the right tools that would be all it would take to cause trouble.

"Okay here's what we will do," he said at last. "I suspect that those who have stolen our technology are probably in a minority among the SGC personnel so we will give them a chance to deal with it themselves. Mr Beech bring our guests to me immediately."

"Aye sir. If you will excuse me I will go and get them." Darien nodded and Beech turned and left the ready room.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea sir," Urlet asked. "While I agree that the thieves are probably in a minority among the SGC personnel. The others probably know and turn a – I believe your people call it a blind eye to what's going on."

"Perhaps. Which is why I'm not going to give them an indefinite amount of time to retrieve and return the stolen technology on there own. The talks with Lord Yu shouldn't last more than a day or two. We'll give them a week to retrieve our technology on their own."

"And if they haven't at the end of that time?"

"Then we will take this ship to Earth and retrieve the technology ourselves. I seriously doubt that they would have the ability to hide the technology from our sensors. And commander if we have to go and retrieve the tech ourselves then we might well have to consider terminating all contact with the SGC."

"That seems to be fair. What about Dr Gardner and Dr Jackson?"

"They can remain here for now," Darien replied. "If we do have to terminate contact with the SGC then we'll drop them off on Earth."

"Understood."

"Dismissed commander." Urlet nodded then turned and left the room. Darien stood up from his chair and went to his ready room replicator. He needed some coffee.

* * *

It was a very bemused SG-1 who were led into the ready room by Lieutenant Commander Beech a few minutes later. As soon as they entered the ready room Colonel Jack O'Neill knew that something was wrong, very wrong.

"You asked to see us," he asked.

"Yes colonel I did. I have bad news I am afraid," Darien replied calmly. "Some of your people on Tollana have stolen technology from us." Jack stared at Darien in disbelief for a moment and then internally he groaned. He could guess what had happened. _Should have realised they'd get up to there old tricks at the first opportunity,_ he thought.

"What!" Samantha Carter exclaimed. "We wouldn't do…" Her voice trailed off as she too realised what had happened.

"What is it?" Darien asked.

"No one in the SGC would steal your technology Darien," Daniel replied. "But there is one group who might still have agents among the SGC who wouldn't hesitate to steal from you if they though they needed to. They've done it before."

"What is this group?"

"NID," Jack O'Neill replied angrily.

"And what is the NID?"

"The National Intelligence Directorate," Daniel replied. "There a department of the US government. Technically the NID is a civilian operation but there are a large number of military personnel involved with them. Especially in field operations and the higher command levels. They know about the Stargate and regularly criticise Stargate Command."

"Why?"

"Because we won't steal technology from others," Jack replied. "If someone says no to us we might not like it but we will abide by it. The NID however will not take no for an answer. They believe that we should do whatever is necessary to protect Earth from the Goa'uld. And that includes stealing from our allies. What they've done on Tollana is exactly their style."

"Are you saying that your government cannot control its own people."

"The president might not know. NID regularly goes behind his back. But we can never prove it."

"Then you will have to teach this NID agency a lesson Colonel," Darien replied. "I want you to go back to Earth and retrieve our technology. Daniel you can remain here with Sarah. Councillor Dalara will need a few more days with her." Daniel nodded.

"What will you do in the meantime," Teal'c asked.

"I will meet with Lord Yu as planned," Darien replied. "Colonel O'Neill I cannot emphasise how dangerous the technology the NID have stolen is. You must retrieve it."

"I cannot guarantee success," Jack replied. "But we will try."

"That is all can ask. But colonel know this my patience is not infinite. If you cannot retrieve our technology then we will come and retrieve it and all contact between the two of us will be terminated." Jack flinched as he heard that though he had been half expecting it. At the same time the reason for it annoyed him to no end. With their sheer technological strength the crew of the _Resolution_ could be a powerful ally of Earth – but now once again the behaviour of the NID was jeopardising Earth's relations with others.

"How long do we have?"

"You have one week beginning tomorrow morning. Commander Beech will escort those of you who are going back to Earth to the transporter room. We will beam you down to the planet near the Stargate so you can go back to Earth. We retrieved your equipment from the Goa'uld when we rescued you earlier so you can go through without hindrance. Any questions?" SG-1 shook their heads the stakes had been made perfectly clear. "Good. You can go."

Commander Beech led SG-1 out of the ready room, for a moment Daniel hung back and looked for a moment like he was going to say something then he also left the room and went to look for Sarah.

Alone once again in his ready room Darien sighed – he hated having to give SG-1 an ultimatum but he really had no choice the stolen technology had to be recovered one way or another. Sighing again he looked back at his mountain of paperwork and picked up the next pad.


End file.
